Caida del Cielo
by PollyCox99
Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.
1. Capitulo 1: Ayuda

**Summary: ****Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 1: Ayuda**

Edward se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Era un clásico gesto de frustración y tomó aire, intentando mantener un tono de voz razonable. La señora Cope consideraría una ofensa que empleara un tono agresivo, pero por otra parte, el orgullo no le permitía sucumbir a la desesperación y suplicar.

- Intentemos hablar de esto con calma - dijo angustiado - Estoy seguro de que lo de meterle mermelada en las zapatillas solo ha sido una travesura. Ella no es consciente de... del daño que causaba. Al fin y al cabo, solo tiene seis años.

- Pues yo no aguanto mas! - replicó la mujer - Lo hizo solo porque esta mañana la castigué por no querer comerse las ciruelas

- A Nessie no le gustan las ciruelas, señora Cope. Le he pedido una y otra vez que no la...

- Las ciruelas son excelentes para los niños! - insistió la niñera - Y si usted me dejara aconsejarle, nos habría ido mucho mejor, pero, al igual que su hija, usted no entiende razones… - el labio superior comenzaba a temblarle de indignación.

Edward inclinó la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante en ella. Lo que le faltaba. Una jaqueca.

- ¿Y no podemos solo…olvidarlo?

- Por supuesto que no!

- Estoy seguro de que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Ja! Usted no tiene ningún control sobre su hija. Me resulta incomprensible que un hombre maduro pueda permitir que una niña convierta esta casa en un caos.

- Señora Cope, Nessie perdió a su madre hace solo dieciocho meses.

- Y desde entonces usted ha perdido siete niñeras!

- Seis - la corrigió bruscamente.

- Siete! - replicó, inclinándose para agarrar sus bolsas - Puede enviar mi salario a la dirección de mi hermana - y sin más, dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se marchó en medio de la noche.

- Señora Cope! - gritó Edward tras ella - Por lo menos espere hasta mañana por la mañana!

Su súplica no tuvo efecto alguno. En cuestión de segundos, Edward oyó el ruido de la puerta de un coche al cerrarse seguido por el sonido de un motor.

Cerró la puerta lentamente, resistiendo la necesidad de apoyar la cabeza contra ella y llorar como un niño. Pero aquella angustia solo duró un instante. Tras él, oyó los tropiezos y susurros de un cuerpecito moverse. Giró con la precisión de un soldado y miró a su hija que se asomaba por la esquina del vestíbulo.

- ¿Ya se ha ido? - susurró Nessie, arrugando su pequeña nariz en un mal intento de ocultar su esperanza.

- Sí, se ha ido - gimió

- ¿Para siempre? - preguntó con inocencia.

- Eso me temo. Y gracias a ti.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de la niña y estalló en gritos de pura alegría, sin fingir ningún arrepentimiento. Edward elevó los ojos al cielo.

- Se ha ido, se ha ido! La bruja se ha ido!

Edward adoptó una postura rígida en medio de la habitación y gruñó en su tono más enérgico.

- Ya es suficiente Nessie!

Nessie continuaba bailando sobre el sofá.

- Se ha ido, se ha ido! La bruja se ha ido! - Edward enrojecía y sentía que se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- A la cama! - lo que no había conseguido con un gruñido, lo logró con un rugido.

La niña enmudeció y por fin prestó atención a su padre. Pero no lo obedeció. Nessie se deslizó del sofá y lo miró con determinación.

- No la quería! Era mala, fea...

- Y has hecho todo lo posible para echarla - la acusó su padre - Sabes que necesitamos su ayuda, pero aun así...

- No necesitamos ayuda! - gritó Nessie – y… siempre me había cuidado mamá y la cocinera.

- La cocinera no está todo el día en casa - exclamó Edward - Y yo no soy mamá! Tengo que trabajar, no puedo quedarme en casa todo el día cuidándote.

- Máma lo hacía!

- Porque yo estaba trabajando! – exclamó Edward

- Cuidando a otros… en el hospital - intervino Nessie en tono acusador. Y hubo algo en su tono que apaciguó el enfado de Edward.

- Sí, es cierto – musitó confuso por el resentimiento que destilaban las palabras de su hija.

A Tanya nunca le había importado que fuera médico. De hecho, incluso, cuando permanecía durante mucho tiempo en casa, parecía deseosa de que se marchara al hospital. Quizá fuera esa la razón por la que Edward siempre había experimentado cierto alivio al pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Quizás su hija había notado su alivio y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que ver con ella. Posiblemente aquel era el motivo de su resentimiento. Y a lo mejor Tanya se quejaba cuando él no estaba. Edward tenía que admitir que no conocía lo suficiente a su esposa como para estar seguro de lo que podía hacer o decir durante sus ausencias. Y lo irritaba darse cuenta de que le ocurría lo mismo con su hija. Suspiró.

- Vamos, a la cama. Ya es muy tarde.

Nessie se mordió el labio inferior y fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

- ¿Y quién va a acostarme? La señora Cope se ha ido.

- Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de llenarle las zapatillas de mermelada. Y ahora a la cama.

Nessie se cruzó de brazos, pero justo cuando Edward estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Se ha ido, se ha ido, la bruja se ha ido!

Edward se frotó el cuello con la mano. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Al día siguiente por la tarde tenía una reunión muy importante con el director del hospital de Forks y otra el viernes. Seguramente Alice o Rosalie podrían cuidar a la niña durante unas horas al día siguiente. De lo del viernes se preocuparía cuando llegara el momento. Podía cancelar la reunión, pero ese siempre sería el último recurso. Tenía que trabajar ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo si Nessie acababa de echar a otra niñera? A veces se preguntaba si aquella traviesa no estaría intentando retenerlo en casa, aunque no le parecía probable teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le agradaba a su propia hija.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio para rendirse en un profundo sueño.

***

Un pequeño pulgar le levantó el párpado, y estuvo a punto de sacarle el ojo.

Edward se apartó bruscamente y miró a su hija desconcertado y cansado. ¿Cuántas veces podía despertarse una niña durante una sola noche?

- ¿Que sucede Nessie? ¿no puedes dormir?

- Tengo hambre - dijo la niña

- Hija… - gimió - estamos en medio de la noche.

- No... Ya es de día!

No, era imposible que fuera por la mañana. Todavía no había dormido ni dos horas seguidas. Pero sí, era de día. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se resignó mientras volvía la cabeza para mirar el despertador. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

- De acuerdo - dijo. Se sentó en la cama y bostezó - ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- No lo sé.

Edward apoyó los pies en el suelo y alargó el brazo para buscar su camiseta.

- Bueno, veamos que está haciendo la niñera y...

- La niñera se fué! - le recordó Nessie

Edward cerró los ojos. La señora Cope los había abandonado la noche anterior y la cocinera no llegaba hasta poco antes del almuerzo. Bueno, seguramente habría algo de comer. Cereales, galletas quizá... Y seguramente todo le parecería mucho menos preocupante en cuanto se tomara una taza de café. Café. Volvió a gemir al darse cuenta de que aquella mañana tampoco habría nadie que le hiciera el café. La vida era un infierno.

Nessie se acercó a Edward y se aferró a su pierna con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños brazos. Edward se echó a reír, se levantó con torpeza y alargó el brazo hasta la bata que había dejado a los pies de la cama. Luego intentó buscar las zapatillas, algo que le habría resultado mucho más fácil si no hubiera estado su hija de por medio.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Nessie - le dijo, palmeándole la espalda - Ahora tengo que salir.

Nessie lo soltó, corrió hacia la puerta y una vez allí se detuvo.

- Date prisa. Yo haré el desayuno! - gritó la niña mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Edward comenzó a ponerse su bata riendo por las ocurrencias de su pequeña hija. Sin duda, Nessie era una niña de cuidado, cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía. Al pensar en eso Edward abrió los ojos como platos. Nessie haría el desayuno! Se olvidó de los zapatos y corrió hacia la cocina gritando el nombre de su hija.

Llegó justo a tiempo. La pequeña se tambaleaba sobre una silla mientras echaba harina en un cuenco que estaba justo al borde de la encimera. Edward cruzó la cocina intentando, sin éxito, impedir que Nessie se cayera de la silla al mismo tiempo que el cuenco caía al suelo. La harina y los cristales se extendieron por toda la cocina. Nessie comenzó a llorar. Edward la levantó en brazos, temiendo encontrarse sus piernas llenas de sangre, y suspiró aliviado al ver que lo único que tenía en las piernas era harina.

- Cariño, ¿estás herida?

El llanto de Nessie se había convertido en sollozos, pero no se molestó en contestar.

- Tranquila. Todo está bien. ¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer? - no quería gritar, y tampoco asustarla, pero pensar que había podido caer en medio de aquellos cristales lo horrorizaba y lo enfurecía al mismo tiempo.

Nessie comenzó a llorar otra vez.

- No pasa nada - musitó él - pero no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido otra vez. ¿Esta bien? - Nessie asintió y Edward intentó tener paciencia - Pero… ¿que querías hacer?

- Quería hacer galletas - respondió Nessie en tono desafiante.

Edward hizo una mueca y de repente tomó una decisión. Era algo que se le daba muy bien. De hecho, tomar decisiones era lo que mejor hacía, y aquella decisión iba a permitirle salir del problema. Por una parte, podrían desayunar de verdad y, por otra, no tendría que limpiar la cocina con el estómago vacío.

- De acuerdo, ve a vestirte. Desayunaremos fuera.

Nessie se limitó a dirigirle a su padre una de sus solemnes miradas y asintió en silencio. Edward sonrió para sí por a aquella inteligente decisión.

***

Una hora después, Edward se estaba preguntando cómo una idea tan brillante podía haberse convertido en una catástrofe mientras agarraba la jarra de miel por enésima vez. La quitó de en medio justo en el momento en que Nessie se inclinaba hacia delante, frotaba su pecho contra el plato y estiraba los brazos. Al hacerlo, el salero y el pimentero cayeron sobre el cenicero y el cenicero sobre la cesta de las tostadas. Nessie se echó a reír.

- Oh, no! - Edward intentó limpiar con una mano mientras continuaba agarrando la miel con la otra, pero al moverse golpeó la mesa con la cadera, la taza se cayó y el café terminó sobre sus pantalones.

- Maldita sea.

Nessie no podía disimular su risa. Edward sintió que alguien le retiraba la jarra de miel de la mano y la sustituía por un trapo húmedo.

- Tome - dijo una voz suave.

Edward vislumbró un uniforme y un mechón limpio y perfectamente peinado mientras se secaba el muslo. Alzó la mirada para ver a una joven delgada que corregía la postura de Nessie y le colocaba la mano con el tenedor sobre el plato. Sonrió a la niña, le susurró algo al oído y Nessie comenzó a comer inmediatamente.

- Vaya! Has dejado un gran desastre ¿verdad? - metió la servilleta en el agua y comenzó a limpiar un poco de miel que cayó en la ropa de la niña - Se supone que tienes que meter la comida en la boca, no en la ropa. Vaya, qué ojos más bonitos tienes!

Nessie sonrió al sentirse alagada y Edward comprendió a su hija en el instante en el que la camarera le dedicó a él su sonrisa.

Era una mujer increíblemente adorable, su rostro era un óvalo perfecto, de pómulos delicados. Bajo su pequeña nariz aparecían unos labios tiernos que pedían ser besados. El mechón de cabello que asomaba bajo la gorra del uniforme era de un marrón intenso. Pero eran los ojos los que dominaban su expresión. Unos ojos, brillantes, marrones como el chocolate y rodeados de espesas pestañas.

- Creo que… acaba de evitar un desastre mayor - le dijo Edward - Muchas gracias.

La camarera continuó limpiando a Nessie.

- De nada - torció ligeramente la boca - Parece que no tiene tiempo de aburrirse.

Edward se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo.

- Pues sí. Nuestra niñera acaba de marcharse y todavía no estoy muy acostumbrado a ser padre soltero.

- Mamá murió! - anunció la pequeña con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Edward sintió sobre él el peso de las miradas de los otros clientes. Fulminó a su hija con la mirada y se volvió hacia la camarera.

- Mi mujer murió hace dieciocho meses en un accidente de coche - le explicó - Bueno… es decir…

- Pobrecita. Eres realmente hermosa ¿sabias? - la compadeció la camarera, pasando un brazo por el cuello de la niña.

Se inclinó para besarla y Nessie la miró con adoración.

- Probablemente te acuerdas muy bien de ella ¿verdad? - Nessie asintió en silencio - Y apuesto a que la echas mucho de menos.

A la pequeña comenzó a temblarle el labio y la mujer se acercó a ella para abrazarla mejor.

- Lo siento mucho, cariño, seguro que la querías muchísimo.

Nessie asintió solemnemente mientras la camarera la abrazaba contra su pecho.

- Recuerdo lo que solía decirme Sue sobre el amor de una madre. ¿Quieres saber lo que me decía?

La niña volvió a asentir y la mujer continuó.

- Bueno… ella decía que el amor de una madre nunca muere. Que vive siempre en los corazones de sus hijos y que, si cierras los ojos y te quedas muy quieta, puedes sentirlo latir en tu corazón, fuerte y feliz.

- ¿Quién es Sue? - preguntó Nessie.

- La señora que me cuidó cuando mi madre se fue al cielo.

- ¿Y por qué te cuidó ella y no tu papá?

- Porque mi papá se había ido al cielo antes de que mi mamá muriera.

Nessie miró a su padre con expresión de sorpresa.

- Mi papá me cuida a mi.

La camarera miró a Edward sonriente.

- Vaya, entonces tienes mucha suerte.

- Pero trabaja mucho

- ¿Ah sí?

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

- Soy medico. Cirujano del Hospital General de Forks.

- Ya veo…- dijo y añadió enérgicamente mirando a Nessie - ¿pero que sucede ahí?! Aquí no dejamos que nadie tire la comida.

Edward alzó la mirada y vió a la niña tirando un pedazo de torta sobre la mesa. Elevó los ojos al cielo y se inclinó hacia adelante.

- Exactamente, Vanessa Cullen. Estarás castigada en cuanto lleguemos a casa!

La camarera se echó a reír al oírlo.

- En realidad no sabes nada de niños, ¿verdad?

Justo en ese momento, apareció un hombre corpulento a su lado.

- Bella! tienes clientes esperando.

- Lo siento, señor Newton, solo estaba ayudando a este caballero.

- Te lo advertí cuando te contraté, nada de coquetear con los clientes!

- Pero yo no estaba...

Edward decidió intervenir.

- No estaba coqueteando conmigo! Estaba limpiando a mi hija que...

El hombre señaló a Edward con el dedo.

- Le agradecería que se mantuviera al margen. Tenemos nuestras propias normas. Y no creo que haya visto a las otras chicas coqueteando con hombres casados.

- Pero si no está casado! - gritó ella exasperada.

Su jefe sonrió.

- Así que no estabas coqueteando, ¿eh? Y… ya has averiguado si es soltero o no. Me has decepcionado, Bella

- La niña fue la que me dijo que su madre murió!

- No me gusta que las empleadas me contesten. Tienes cinco segundos para volver al trabajo o estas despedida. Cinco, cuatro...

Edward se levantó.

- Esto es absurdo! Ella no ha...

- Tres. Dos...

- No te molestes! – Bella se quitó la gorra y dejó escapar su cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta la cintura - Me voy!

- Sabía que no durarías mucho - se burló el encargado.

Edward tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa.

- Estas pidiendo a gritos un golpe! - dijo Edward señalando al hombre.

- No! - lo interrumpió la camarera – No soporto las peleas, por favor.

Edward vio la mezcla de desesperación y esperanza que reflejaban sus ojos y sintió que el corazón le temblaba en el pecho. Dominó su enfado y miró a su hija.

- Ponte el abrigo Nessie - le ordenó, mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo - Nos vamos, y no volveremos.

- Qué tragedia!! - se mofó irónicamente el encargado.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Dígale a su jefe que tendrá noticias de Edward Cullen.

Al oír el apellido Cullen, el encargado palideció. Edward asintió satisfecho y ayudó a Nessie a bajar de la silla. Edward se apartó a un lado, miró a la camarera y le preguntó.

- ¿Dónde tienes el abrigo?

- En el vestidor, atrás, pero...

- Ve a buscarlo, tu vienes con nosotros - le ordenó Edward en un tono que no admitía discusión.

- Pero, no puedo...

- Mira, solo estabas intentando ayudar a un padre inepto cuando este imbecil te ha despedido.

- No me ha despedido, YO he renunciado - replicó Bella, elevando la barbilla con suficiencia.

Edward sonrió. Aquella mujer le gustaba.

- Esta bien, has renunciado tú, pero no habrías tenido que hacerlo si no hubiera sido por nuestra culpa. Ahora, ve a buscar el abrigo - se volvió hacia la mesa y dejó varios billetes sobre ella.

- Yo... tendré que cambiarme el uniforme - le dijo Bella mientras se abría camino entre las mesas.

- Entonces te esperaremos en el coche - contestó Edward. Agarró a Nessie de la mano para irse del lugar.

- No hace falta que pague - masculló nervioso el encargado - El desayuno corre por cuenta de la casa. Y siento este... malentendido.

- Buen intento - le contestó Edward - pero, aun así voy a hablar con el dueño.

El encargado tragó saliva y se secó la frente con mano temblorosa.

- Señor Cullen, ¿no podríamos hablar tranquilamente…?

- No - Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, arrastrando a su hija tras él.

Nessie le sacó la lengua al encargado y corrió para abrir la puerta. No acababa de cerrarla cuando se abalanzó hacia su padre diciendo.

- Me gusta, papá. ¿A ti no? Sería una buena niñera ¿a que si?

Edward sonrió a su hija. Era una pequeña muy inteligente. Quizá comprendiera muchas más cosas sobre la vida de las que él creía.

- Sí, creo que si. Pero, ella tendrá que estar de acuerdo cariño, así que no te hagas ilusiones aun.

- Pero ella necesita un trabajo! - le aseguró Nessie

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

- Lo sé, pero quizás no acepte. Ya veremos. Ahora, entra en el coche. Aquí hace mucho frío.

Abrió la puerta del conductor y Nessie se metió inmediatamente.

- En el asiento de atrás - le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Nessie asintió y se sentó en el asiento de atrás. Dejó a la niña en el coche y se acercó a la puerta trasera del restaurante, agitando los brazos para protegerse del frío.

Tal y como sospechaba, el encargado le estaba suplicando a Bella piedad. Edward empujó la puerta y entró en el restaurante.

- ¿Bella?

Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida al oír que la llamaba por su nombre.

- Ya voy.

Se puso el abrigo y dejó al encargado desesperado. Edward observó las piernas de la camarera con la boca seca. Bella parecía mucho más alta con los vaqueros que con el uniforme. Y su pelo... Los dedos le dolían de ganas de acariciarlo. El corazón le latía violentamente mientras Bella se deslizaba por la puerta que él sujetaba.

- Me llamo Isabella… Bella Swan - se presentó, con repentina timidez.

- Bella - repitió él, y le tendió la mano - Edward Cullen

Aquel nombre no parecía significar nada para ella.

- Encantada de conocerlo, señor Cullen.

- Llámame Edward.

- Claro, solo si tú sigues llamándome Bella – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro que sí - aceptó hechizado por aquella sonrisa.

- Bueno... tengo algo que proponerte - dijo Edward de repente luego de un largo silencio - No llamaré al propietario de la cafetería si aceptas trabajar para mí. Como puedes ver, necesitamos una niñera.

Bella desvió la mirada e intentó dominar su emoción. Edward era demasiado atractivo, y si algo le había enseñado la vida era que debía desconfiar de los hombres atractivos. Sacudió la cabeza.

- No tengo experiencia como niñera.

- ¿No? Pero… de todas formas, sabes cómo tratar a los niños y eso es lo más importante.

Bella se mordió el labio indecisa. Alguna vez tenía que ocurrirle algo bueno, ¿no? No siempre iba a estar condenada a la mala suerte. Además, no tenía nada que perder. Intentó pensar.

- Pues… no tengo coche.

- ¿No? Bueno, eso es lo de menos. El puesto requiere que vivas en casa. Casa, comida y salario - le dirigió una sonrisa - Y creo que podemos tratarte mejor que en esa cafetería.

Bella contuvo la respiración. ¿Casa, comida y salario? Edward continuaba hablando.

- El desayuno es el momento más delicado. A la mayoría de las niñeras no les gusta cocinar, pero nuestra cocinera no vive con nosotros. Y como yo soy un inútil en la cocina, la niñera tiene que preparar el desayuno.

Bella sonrió. Como si preparar el desayuno fuera un problema, además, a ella le encantaba cocinar, la sensación de un hogar. Sería hermoso volver a tener un hogar. Frunció el ceño. Si aceptaba aquel trabajo, no podía caer en la trampa de considerar la casa de Edward Cullen como un hogar. Aun así... aquella oportunidad era demasiado buena para pasarla por alto. Tomó aire.

- Bueno… pero esto sería solo algo temporal - acotó Bella

Edward frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que temporal? ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues…

Bella pensó rápidamente, buscando la manera de protegerse. Estaban en febrero. Y quizás lo mejor sería quedarse unos cuantos meses… hasta junio... La universidad habría terminado para entonces, llegaría el verano y sería más fácil viajar. Sí, la universidad. Eso funcionaría como excusa.

- La cuestión es que le prometí a Sue que terminaría la carrera. Durante el primer año, tuve la ayuda de una beca, pero el resto tengo que pagarlo yo, así que he estado trabajando para ahorrar dinero y ahora ya tengo prácticamente lo suficiente para regresar a la universidad.

- De acuerdo, a eso no puedo oponerme. En ese caso, seguramente nos abandonarás en otoño.

- Bueno, quizá antes, eso depende.

Edward la miró con recelo y por un instante Bella pensó que iba a pedirle una fecha fija, pero su futuro jefe se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, se estiró en su asiento y dijo.

- En cuanto a tu salario, ¿qué te parecerían...?

Dijo una cifra que dejó a Bella boquiabierta. Cuando se recuperó, estuvo a punto de decirle que era demasiado, pero entonces pensó que cuanto más dinero consiguiera más fácil le resultaría esconderse. Además, podría ahorrar cada centavo, puesto que no tendría gastos de alquiler ni de comida. Cerró los ojos y agradeció a Dios que no la hubiera abandonado. Quizá la pesadilla había terminado. Abrió los ojos bruscamente. No, aquel era un pensamiento peligroso. No podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Y menos en aquel momento. Iba a ser responsable de la seguridad de una niña maravillosa a la que estaba dispuesta a proteger con su propia vida.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!! (Chikas no se que fue lo que ocurrió, fallas tecnicas, no se! pero nadie podía leer el fic, ni siquiera yo... asi que me vi en la obligación de tomar medidas drasticas y eliminarla para subirla nuevamente... pero PERDI TODOS SUS REVIEWS!! lo que me pone muy triste... en fin.. luego subiré otro cap =))**

**NUEVO FIC!!! Como les había comentado en la historia anterior... estoy trabajando en este fanfic y este es el primerisimo primer capitulo!!! Creo que quedó un tanto largo T.T pero, la idea es que no quedaran con gusto a poco y entendieran mas o menos como se desarrolla la historia =) Espero que les haya interesado y sigan leyendo los capitulos que vienen :) **

**COMO SIEMPRE... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS, DE TODO!! ASI QUE NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS. EL DESARROLLO DE ESTA HISTORIA DEPENDE DE ELLOS :S**

**Un abrazo gigante a todas y... nos vemos en el prox capitulo**

**PollyCox99**


	2. Capitulo 2: Misterio

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 2: Misterio.**

Edward suponía que debería sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo. No había tenido que cancelar la cita en el hospital, ni llamar a su hermana o a su cuñada para cuidar a la niña. Sin embargo, lo único que había conseguido con aquella reunión había sido un gran dolor de cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos había resuelto el problema de la niñera. Aunque ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes de su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía sobre Bella Swan, aparte de que era una belleza? Bella podía ser lo que parecía, una mujer sola, sin familia y amigos, que intentaba abrirse camino en la vida, pero le resultaba absurdo que no tuviera ninguna relación con nadie a esas alturas. Después de todo, no era precisamente una mujer que pasara inadvertida.

Edward abrió la puerta de casa temiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Pero la casa estaba en silencio. En un silencio casi sobrecogedor, teniendo en cuenta que su revoltosa hija vivía allí. ¿La habría encerrado en un armario? ¿La tendría atada a la cama? Colgó el abrigo y sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta mientras supervisaba la entrada. Cruzó el vestíbulo y entró en el cuarto de estar.

- ¿Nessie? ¿Bella? Estoy en casa.

Nada. Volvió al vestíbulo y se dirigió rápidamente a los dormitorios. Golpeó y giró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Bella, la empujó y se echó a un lado, como hacían los policías en las películas a modo de precaución. La habitación estaba vacía... y recogida. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Dónde estaban?

Cruzó el pasillo para acercarse a la habitación de Nessie. Estaba increíblemente limpia, la ropa guardada, todos los juguetes absolutamente ordenados y Nessie estaba tumbada en su cama, con un cuento. Un cuento! Edward se acercó hasta la pequeña y vio sobre la cómoda el cronómetro de la cocina.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Nessie?

- Yo la llevo.

"Ella la llevaba", repitió mentalmente Edward sin comprender lo que pretendía decirle su hija.

- Uhmmm, ¿y por qué?

- Porque he escupido a otra niña en el parque.

Nessie no parecía en absoluto arrepentida mientras confesaba.

- No deberías escupir, Nessie, no está bien.

- Ya lo sé. Bella me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Y este es tu castigo por haber escupido a esa niña?

- Tengo que quedarme en la cama y leer este libro hasta que eso suene, y después la llevo yo.

Edward asintió como si hubiera comprendido lo que la niña le estaba diciendo. Evidentemente, si quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, necesitaba encontrar a Bella.

- ¿Y dónde está Bella? - le preguntó.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

Nessie sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo con inocencia. Edward frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y no te dijo donde iba?

Nessie negó, sonrió al oír que sonaba la alarma del cronómetro y saltó de la cama.

- Yo la llevo! - Gritó, y salió corriendo de la habitación - Ahí voy!

Claro, ella la llevaba! Estaban jugando a la escondida! Edward sacudió la cabeza, riéndose en silencio de sí mismo. Oyó en la distancia un estallido de risas. Bajó al pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto de estar. Aquella era su habitación favorita, una habitación acogedora y espaciosa, con las paredes de ladrillo, una chimenea de piedra y muebles de madera. Había sido un regalo de su madre. Alice le había asegurado que su madre había insistido en decorarla personalmente cuando estaban montando la casa. Llevaba ya más de un año viviendo en aquella casa, pero todavía no era capaz de entrar en el cuarto de estar sin acordarse de su madre.

Por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió que algo se movía y volvió la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Bella, que salía gateando de detrás del sofá con la niña encima de ella. De pronto, con un dramático gemido, Bella se dejó caer.

- Me rindo! Has ganado.

Nessie, cuyo fino pelo estaba absolutamente desordenado, se tumbó al lado de Bella sonriendo.

- Gané! Gané!

De pronto, Bella se sentó, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sujetó a la pequeña

- Muy bien, muy bien. Eres alguien de temer!

Y para inmenso asombro de Edward, la niña comenzó a atacar a Bella cubriendo de besos su adorable rostro, sus hombros y sus brazos, mientras ella reía y fingía que le repugnaba.

- Puaj! Qué asco! Esto es terrible! Me están torturando! Me están torturando!

Nessie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un enorme abrazo haciendo que Bella cayera nuevamente de espaldas, dominada por el peso de su afecto. Edward no recordaba haber recibido nunca de su hija algo más que un rápido beso. Y no sabía a quién envidiaba más. Si a Bella o a la pequeña Nessie.

Fue consciente del instante en el que Bella advirtió su presencia. Porque su sonrisa se desvaneció y ella se tensó, comunicando así a la niña que la diversión había terminado. Las risas murieron y los ojos de la niña se volvieron hacia él con la misma expresión que un condenado a muerte habría recibido a su verdugo.

- Hola - lo saludó Bella, levantándose - Estábamos jugando.

- Sí, lo he notado.

Bella parecía insegura, incluso asustada. Edward las observó atentamente y reconoció un sentimiento idéntico en el rostro de su hija. Tenían miedo de su reacción. Intentó relajarse, tomó el periódico que había sobre la mesa y se sentó en su sillón favorito.

- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Muy bien - Bella se sentó en el sofá. Nessie se sentó a su lado - La profesora de Nessie ha llamado para preguntar por qué no había ido hoy a la escuela. No supe qué decirle

La escuela. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Edward forzó una sonrisa.

- La llamaré mañana y se lo explicaré.

Abrió el periódico e intentó leer, pero no era capaz de distinguir una sola letra. La mente le corría a toda velocidad. Era evidente que su hija la adoraba. Él no sabía nada de aquella mujer, era un absoluto misterio, pero Nessie la adoraba. Y la escuela. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar el problema de la escuela? Quizá Bella supiera conducir. Bajó el periódico.

- ¿Sabes conducir?

- Sí.

- Es que, preferiría que Nessie fuera en coche al colegio, en vez de en autobús. No me gusta que tenga que esperar en la calle con el frío que hace.

- Sí, claro, pero...

Edward recordó que Bella le había comentado que no tenía coche.

- Oh, por el coche no te preocupes. Puedes utilizar una camioneta que tengo en la cochera.

- En ese caso, yo la llevaré al colegio.

Edward sonrió y abrió el periódico de nuevo, pero su mente no era capaz de concentrarse en las noticias.

- ¿A qué hora vamos a cenar?

- Creo que María ha dicho que la cena pronto estaría preparada.

Así que María. Bella se tuteaba incluso con la cocinera. Edward no recordaba que hubiera pasado nada parecido con ninguna de las otras niñeras.

- Esta bien - contestó, sin comprender por qué aquella situación le resultaba tan difícil.

Necesitaba mucha más información sobre Bella, pero no sabía cómo sacársela sin que pareciera estar interrogándola. Para su inmenso alivio, Bella tomó en aquel momento las riendas de la situación.

- Bueno - dijo, levantándose del sofá - hora de lavarse las manos. No podemos sentarnos a la mesa con la cara y las manos sucias, ¿verdad Nessie?

Edward musitó algo sin sentido mientras Nessie y Bella abandonaban la habitación. Edward sacudió la cabeza y dejó el periódico a un lado. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Aquella mujer era maravillosa. No tenía nada que temer, nada en absoluto. Pero aun así...

- La cena estará lista dentro de diez minutos, señor.

Edward alzó la mirada hacia la eficiente cocinera que había estado trabajando para ellos durante el ultimo año y medio.

- Gracias, María.

María sonrió.

- Si no le parece mal, esta noche me iré un poco antes de lo normal. Mi marido quiere que vayamos al cine y Bella me ha dicho que ella puede encargarse de limpiar los platos

Edward asintió.

- No hay problema. Por cierto ¿qué piensas de Bella?

- Un auténtico tesoro. Y creo que además le gustan los niños. Nunca he entendido por qué hay tantas niñeras que parecen odiarlos. No entiendo por qué no se dedican a otra cosa.

Edward sonrió.

- Eso es cierto. Bueno, espero que la pasen bien en el cine.

- Gracias, señor. Y, bueno... - La cocinera tirubeó - si se me permite decirlo, creo que esa joven es justo lo que su hija necesita.

Sus ojos estaban diciendo algo más, pero a Edward no se le daba bien interpretar aquella clase de mensajes y, en cualquier caso, tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera saber lo que la cocinera estaba pensando. Dios, planificar cirugías había sido un paseo comparado con la vida que llevaba en aquel momento. Pero quizá las cosas fueran a cambiar para mejor. Por lo menos temporalmente. Frunció el ceño. Una solución temporal no era suficiente. No podía estar contratando a una niñera nueva cada tres meses. Pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando Bella volvió a entrar en el cuarto.

- Está lista la cena - le dijo.

Edward asintió y se levantó del sillón justo en el momento en el que Bella se sentaba.

- ¿no vienes?

- La verdad – sonrió tímidamente - No estaba segura de… que es lo que debía hacer en mi situación.

- Pues lo que tienes que hacer es cenar.

- Ya, pero… no estaba segura de si debía cenar contigo y con la niña.

La verdad era que algunas niñeras habían preferido cenar solas. Pero Edward decidió no decírselo a Bella. Quizá, si la trataba como a un miembro más de la familia, decidiera quedarse más tiempo con ellos. Por otra parte, necesitaba más información sobre ella antes de presionarla para que se quedara y la cena podía ser un buen momento para obtenerla.

- En esta casa somos uhm… informales. Así que cena con nosotros.

Bella asintió, se mordió el labio e inclinó la cabeza con timidez mientras pasaba por delante de él.

Al entrar, vieron a Nessie riéndose. Una mala señal. Como lo sospechaba, Nessie había metido la mano en la fuente de las papas y estaba aplastando una entre sus dedos. Edward abrió la boca, dispuesto a regañarla, pero hubo algo en la conducta de Bella que lo obligó a cerrarla. La miró de reojo. Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró a la niña con firmeza. Nessie escondió la mano. Bella se sentó frente a ella sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada. Edward se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y, mientras advertía la expresión cada vez más incómoda de Nessie, le sonrió a Bella.

Bella seguía mirando a la pequeña y tomó la fuente de papas.

- Edward, ¿quieres papas?

- Sí, por favor - contestó Edward y Bella le sirvió.

Bella sonrió ligeramente y, después de servirle, se volvió hacia Nessie.

- Nessie, ¿quieres papas?

Nessie asintió, inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Edward disimuló una sonrisa, comprendiendo que la travesura de su hija se había convertido para ella misma en una trampa. Bella terminó de servir y dejó la fuente en la mesa. Se hizo un tenso silencio, que fue interrumpido por un casi inaudible lloriqueo. Edward miró a Nessie, que tenía la cabeza prácticamente en el plato, y después a Bella. Al ver la compasión con la que la joven miraba a la pequeña, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

- Edward, ¿te importaría limpiarle la mano a Nessie para que pueda comer? - le pidió Bella.

Edward se levantó de la silla, se arrodilló al lado de su hija y le limpió la mano con la servilleta.

- ¿Sabes, Nessie? - le explicó Bella dulcemente - Las normas no se dan solo porque sí. Cenar no sería muy agradable si todo el mundo agarra la comida con las manos, ¿cierto?

Nessie asintió en silencio. Edward acarició la mejilla de la pequeña y volvió a su silla. Bella sonrió radiante y alargó la mano hacia la fuente de las chuletas de cerdo.

- Nessie, cariño, ¿quieres carne? – La niña se secó la nariz con la muñeca y asintió. A los pocos segundos, la mesa volvió a cobrar vida y a llenarse de los agradables sonidos de una cena en familia. Edward estaba tan maravillado que tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para recordarse que tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Bella.

- Entonces… Bella - comenzó a decir - ¿qué estás estudiando?

- ¿Estudiando? - repitió Bella sin comprender. Edward pensó que acababa de descubrir su mentira, pero la joven se recuperó rápidamente - Ah, te refieres a cuando iba a la universidad.

-Sí, claro

Bella sonrió y concentró su atención en a comida que quedaba en su plato.

- Literatura

- Ah ¿Y cuándo volverás a la universidad?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿En otoño, quizás? -continuó Edward.

- Quizás. Aunque a lo mejor empiezo en verano.

En verano. Edward intentó convertir su ceño en una sonrisa.

- ¿Y dónde piensas estudiar?

- Yo... todavía no lo he decidido.

A esas alturas, Edward ya estaba completamente convencido de que le estaba mintiendo.

- Bueno, tampoco tienes apuro

Bella sonrió.

- Exacto, no tengo prisa.

- ¿Y dónde estudiabas antes?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y, por un instante, Edward pudo ver en sus ojos lo que Bella no quería que viera: miedo.

- En un lugar que… no creo que conozcas.

- ¿Está fuera de este estado? - preguntó Edward

Bella dobló la servilleta y la dejó al lado de su plato. Alzó la mirada y miró a Edward con expresión dura.

- Sí - contestó firme y empujó la silla para levantarse – Perdón - se giró y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Edward tomó aire y suspiró. Bella le había mentido y tenía miedo de que él lo supiera. La cuestión era averiguar por qué, y qué pensaba hacer él al respecto.

**

- Hora de irse a la cama, pequeña

Edward miró a su hija, que se acurrucaba en el sofá, y sonrió para sí. La niña parecía incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Bella estaba tratando de levantarla para llevarla a la cama cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Edward se levantó a abrir, sospechando que solo había una persona suficientemente cabezota como para salir en medio de una helada noche de febrero.

Tal como imaginaba, al abrir la puerta encontró a su hermano en la entrada de la casa.

- Edward!!! – le dio un gran abrazo

- Emmett…

Aquel era su saludo habitual. Emmett entró sin esperar a ser invitado y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Fuera hace un frío terrible!!!

- Sí, por eso algunos preferimos quedarnos en casa.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no necesito indirectas. Tengo un motivo importante para estar aquí.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Emmett hizo una mueca.

- Es tu hermana.

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Acaso tienes otra hermana? – rió Emmett

- Muy gracioso

La sonrisa de Emmett se convirtió en una mueca.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Edward estaba seguro de que Emmett estaba seriamente preocupado, de modo que lo condujo al cuarto de estar. Bella salía en aquel momento con la pequeña, que, como era de esperar, se emocionó al ver a su tío y se abalanzó literalmente sobre él en cuanto se sentó en el sofá.

Edward dominó una ráfaga de irritación y celos mientras Emmett abrazaba a su sobrina. Nessie nunca se mostraba tan expresiva con el. Y sintió un inmenso alivio cuando vio aparecer a Bella.

- Lo siento - se disculpó ella.

- No te preocupes, Bella. Este es mi hermano, Emmett Cullen

Siempre caballeroso, Emmett se levantó y le tendió la mano.

- Emmett, ella es Bella Swan, nuestra nueva niñera.

Emmett arqueó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa casi coqueta mientras Bella le estrechaba la mano.

- Es un placer.

Bella le dirigió a Emmett una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Nessie iba a la cama… y

- Oh, ya veo... - Emmett besó a su sobrina y la hizo volver con Bella

- Gracias.

Antes de salir, Bella le dirigió a Edward una sonrisa que Emmett contempló sin disimular su curiosidad.

- Desde luego, es MUCHO más atractiva que la señora Cope.

Edward no pudo contener una carcajada.

- Sí, y también es una mejor niñera. En un solo día, ha conseguido mucho más que la señora Cope y todas las demás durante estos meses.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

- Tú nunca has comprendido a esa niña.

- ¿Qué no la comprendo? Mira quién fue a hablar! Tu no tienes ni hijos!

- Ja! No tendré hijos… pero hasta Nessie me quiere mas a mi que a ti! - sonrió Emmett con suficiencia y añadió - Emmett 1 - Edward 0

- Ese fue un golpe bajo - lo interrumpió Edward con firmeza y cambió drásticamente de tema - Creo... que has venido para decirme algo de la pequeña diablillo.

Emmett enrojeció visiblemente. Sin duda algo le molestaba. Era muy raro ver a Emmett si una sonrisa en su rostro o diciendo alguna broma.

- Pues si – Emmett tomó una gran bocanada de aire y de repente explotó – Tienes que salvarme! Solo TU puedes hacerlo! Esa pequeña está como loca organizando una GRAN FIESTA para mi aniversario! y la verdad… estoy harto!

Edward elevó los ojos al cielo. Debería habérselo imaginado.

- Lo siento, Emmett. Pero tu conoces a Alice. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto

- ¿Ah, no?

Edward suspiró y negó con su cabeza, pero no puedo evitar reír al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

- Mira, con lo independiente y cabezota que es Alice ¿de verdad crees que podemos hacer algo evitar que se salga con la suya?

Emmett alzó la mirada hacia él con algo cercano a la resignación y molestia.

- Tienes razón. Sí, tienes toda la razón - se recostó en su asiento y sonrió – Dios! estoy agotado. Ni siquiera en mi boda estuve tan estresado.

Edward sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su hermano mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Y ahora dime - continuó Emmett, cambiando de tema - ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo? ¿ya volviste al hospital?

- Pues…- Edward se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá - tuve una reunión con el director del hospital para hablar de mi reingreso. No puedo tener un horario tan exigente. Nessie me necesita. Debo estar con ella.

- Ya era hora! Mi hermano se convirtió en un buen padre! – dijo dramáticamente.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – dijo Edward un tanto molesto

- Nunca estabas para Nessie Edward. No lo puedes negar. Tu trabajo te consumía. Aun ahora, que has pasado más tiempo con ella después de la muerte de Tanya, siguen siendo un par de extraños.

- No es así! – Edward se levantó del sofá abruptamente – Ya es tarde. Rosalie debe estar preocupada por ti.

- Vamos Edward! Hermanito no te enojes! – dijo Emmett parándose frente a Edward - ¿Ni siquiera estás dispuesto a escucharme?

- No.

Emmett apretó los puños, intentando dominar su mal genio por la negativa de Edward. Edward amaba a sus hermanos. La espontaneidad de Alice y el buen humor de Emmett. Pero odiaba la forma en que criticaban su labor como padre.

- Nunca has comprendido lo que significa ser un padre presente en la vida de su hija…- añadió Emmett mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Edward parecía a punto de explotar cuando Bella los interrumpió.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo antes de acostarme?

Edward se tragó lo que iba a decir y negó con la cabeza.

- No, mi hermano estaba a punto de marcharse - señaló Edward quedamente - Gracias de todas formas.

- De nada. Encantada de conocerlo, señor Cullen. Y tenga cuidado con el frío.

Emmett asintió mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

- Ni que tuviera 60 años para que me llames "Señor Cullen" – sonrió Emmett rompiendo la tensión que había en la habitación – Dime Emmett y yo te diré… Bella - comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a la altura de Bella - ¿Esta bien?

- Claro - contestó Bella sonriendo

- Ha sido un placer conocerte – respondió Emmett y luego le dirigió una afectuosa mirada a su hermano y lo abrazó - Que estés bien hermano. Yo solo… Quiero lo mejor para ti. Y lo sabes!

- Lo sé Emmett – le devolvió el abrazo. No soportaba estar en malos términos con su familia. Luego Emmett salió de la casa.

Su mirada voló inconscientemente hacia Bella. Desde luego, Bella había impedido una violenta discusión con aquella interrupción. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito?, se preguntó mientras Bella le deseaba buenas noches. Sí, estaba seguro. De modo que ya solo tenía que decidir qué pensaba al respecto y hasta qué punto consideraba importante la verdad sobre Bella. Debía resolver ese misterio.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!**

**Agradezco de todo corazón el buen recibimiento que tuvo esta historia =) asi que como pueden ver subí el segundo capitulo, el cual espero haya sido de su agrado. Y ... tengan paciencia... pronto sabrán el misterio que esconde Bella :D y su relación con Edward se irá desarrollando dentro de MUY MUY poco ... solo tienen que esperar :) Ademas, actualizaré seguido (de la misma forma en que lo hice con "pretendiendo")para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia XD**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron en el primer capitulo.... Y ESPERO QUE NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS EN ESTE!**

**Un abrazo gigante a todas**

**y nos vemos en el prox cap.**

**PollyCox99**


	3. Capitulo 3: Ausencia

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 3: Ausencia.**

Edward utilizó un trozo de tostada para tomarse el último pedazo de huevo del plato, se lo metió en la boca y dio un sorbo a su café con evidente placer.

- Los huevos llevaban algo más - repuso Edward en tono acusador sonriendo.

Bella apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sonrió.

- Se les puede añadir todo lo que te apetezca. Yo he añadido un poco de queso que he encontrado en el refrigerador.

- ¿Y como es que conservas esa maravillosa figura cocinando de esta forma? - preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella sintió una oleada de calor ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Desconcertada por su reacción ante aquel cumplido, desvió rápidamente la mirada.

- Gracias. Eh...uhm ¿podrías comprar hoy un poco de pavo?

Edward se limpió la boca con la servilleta, la dejó en la mesa y se levantó.

- No, hoy no, lo siento. Pero podrías ir de compras con Nessie - sacó la cartera y le pasó dinero - Compra lo que necesites.

- Oh, no hace falta... - al advertir cuanto dinero le había pasado, se quedó mirándolo fijamente - Es mucho dinero para comprar solo pavo!!

- Compra todo lo que necesites - repuso Edward

- Pero no puedes ir por ahí entregando tanto dinero!

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque es demasiado.

- Entonces deja lo que sobre para cuando necesites algo más.

- No necesito nada, y si lo necesitara, no permitiría que lo pagaras tú.

- ¿Ah, no? De acuerdo, entonces utilízalo cuando Nessie necesite algo.

Bella tragó saliva.

- No sé si debería aceptarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿No puedo confiar en que me devuelvas el cambio? ¿Acaso el dinero es para ti una tentación insuperable?

Bella sabía que aquello era una especie de prueba. Edward quería averiguar si era o no una mujer honrada. En otras palabras, no confiaba en ella, y aquello le dolió más de lo que debería.

- Te traeré la cuenta - dijo suavemente mientras guardaba el dinero

Durante un largo rato, ninguno de los dos habló. Bella desvió obstinadamente la mirada. No quería que Edward viera la desilusión que reflejaban sus ojos. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Al fin y al cabo, no habían sido muchas las personas que habían confiado en ella a lo largo de su vida. Además, si Edward supiera la verdad sobre ella...

- Mira, de todas formas tienes que ir al pueblo. Nessie entra a la escuela a las nueve y yo tengo que estar antes en el hospital. ¿Sabes dónde está la escuela?

- Sí, creo que sí. De todas formas, tampoco tendría ningún problema para encontrarla. Forks es un pueblo pequeño.

- Tienes razón – sonrió - Puedes utilizar la camioneta.

- Esta bien - dijo Bella sin alzar la mirada.

- Sabes conducir ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, sé conducir desde que iba al instituto y nunca he tenido un accidente ni nada parecido.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?

- Veintidós.

- Eres joven…

- ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

Edward se echó a reír.

- Veintiocho

- No eres precisamente… un anciano.

- No, no lo soy. De hecho, según mi hermano soy prácticamente un niño.

Bella al escuchar a Edward mencionar a su hermano, recordó lo que había oído la noche anterior y se le ocurrió que le debía a Edward una disculpa.

- Eh... acerca de lo de anoche, la verdad es que no pretendía escuchar la discusión con tu hermano. Pero acababa de bajar al pasillo y no pude evitar...

- Sí, bueno, en realidad estábamos un tanto… alterados, así que tu interrupción fue oportuna. Gracias. No tenías por qué intervenir.

- Y no pretendía hacerlo - admitió - Lo hice sin pensar. Odio los conflictos, simplemente... los odio.

- Bueno, pues entre Emmett y yo… de vez en cuando… hay ciertos…conflictos.

- Aun así. Eres afortunado al tener un hermano. Ya quisiera yo uno - comentó Bella con una débil sonrisa.

- Lo siento, Bella. Mira, no es que Emmett y yo no nos queramos - se interrumpió un instante - no sé, quizá nos preocupamos demasiado el uno por el otro. Emmett es simplemente un gran hombre… y trata de cuidarme y aconsejarme aun cuando las cosas que me diga… me enfurezcan – dio un gran suspiro – El problema… es que él es el hijo mayor y ha tenido que asumir muchas responsabilidades, sobretodo a causa de mi padre que no pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros debido a su trabajo.

- Entiendo. De cualquier modo, nada de esto es asunto mío. Creo que le doy demasiada importancia a la familia. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, cuando no tienes algo que todos los demás tienen, te parece que es lo más importante del mundo.

- Sí, mis padres piensan lo mismo, aun cuando mi padre pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital que en casa… es cirujano al igual que yo – aclaró y preguntó - ¿No tienes ningún familiar Bella?

- No. Mi papá y mi mamá eran hijos únicos. Mis abuelos ya habían muerto cuando yo nací. Mi padre murió en un accidente cuando yo era un bebé y mi madre... - a ella misma la sorprendía lo difícil que le resultaba hablar de el tema - Bueno, era enferma del corazón y le dio un infarto cuando yo tenía seis años.

- La edad de Nessie - musitó Edward

- Si

- ¿Y te llevaron a uno de esos hogares infantiles?

- Al principio no. Estuve yendo de casa de adopción a casa de adopción durante mucho tiempo. Estuve viviendo en un hogar infantil durante la adolescencia y fue allí que una amiga de mi madre me encontró. Sue se preocupó por mí desde entonces.

- Ella debe haber sido muy importante para ti.

- Sí, lo fue

- ¿Y continúas en contacto con ella?

El dolor nubló la mirada de Bella

- Sue murió cuando yo estaba en el instituto y... - se interrumpió y dijo enérgicamente - Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver a Nessie

- Sí, y yo ... ya tengo que irme - Edward se levantó - Tengo una consulta.

Bella no podía recordar la última vez que había hablado con alguien de su vida. Se levantó y siguió a Edward al cuarto de estar, donde encontró a la pequeña en pijama, viendo televisión.

- Me voy, Nessie - anunció Edward – Pórtate bien con Bella. Hasta luego.

La niña apenas miró en su dirección, pero él no pareció darle ninguna importancia.

- Al lado del teléfono de la cocina hay una tarjeta con el número de mi celular y del hospital - le dijo a Bella - Nos vemos.

Bella lo observó alejarse por el pasillo y después miró a la pequeña Nessie que continuaba sentada delante de la pantalla. ¿No debería haber palabras de afecto y besos entre un padre y su hija? Si ella tenía algún día la suerte de tener hijos, jamás se despediría de ellos sin besarlos. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Nessie.

- Papá se ha ido - comentó Bella

- Siempre se va.

Hubo algo en su tono de voz que hizo que Bella se sintiera incómoda. En cualquier caso, aquello no era asunto suyo. Sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y fue a la cocina.

- Voy a recoger la cocina, cariño. Después tendremos que vestirnos para llevarte a la escuela. Y eso significa que hay que apagar la televisión.

Hubo gruñidos y lamentos, pero las protestas cesaron en cuanto Bella abandonó la habitación. Ella sonrió para sí. La pequeña Cullen no perdía el tiempo quejándose cuando nadie le prestaba atención. Pero la idea que siguió a aquel pensamiento la hizo detenerse. No, la pequeña Cullen no perdía el tiempo quejándose: prefería dedicarlo a planificar travesuras.

**

Bella suspiró. Ya llegaban diez minutos tarde y ni siquiera había conseguido subir a Nessie al coche. Sentada en el suelo fuera del coche y con la mano sobre la boca, era la viva imagen de la inocencia. Pero Bella no se dejaba engañar.

- Tendré que escribir una nota para disculparme por tu tardanza, Nessie - se lamentó Bella - ¿Quieres saber lo que voy a escribir? Diré que tú te has portado tan mal que no he podido hacer mi trabajo. Supongo que en el fondo…- suspiró con falsa tristeza - no soy una buena niñera.

Nessie pestañeó al oírla.

- Cuando se hacía muy tarde, la señora Cope decía que podía quedarme en casa...

Bella fingió considerar su sugerencia.

- Uhmm. Le prometí a tu padre que iría de compras esta mañana. Si te metieras en el coche... - Bella pensaba que Nessie necesitaba una dosis de su propia medicina.

Convencida de que había ganado, Nessie se levantó, abrió la puerta del coche, y subió en el.

- Estoy lista Bella – sonrió la niña - Vamos de compras!

Bella subió al coche, apretando los labios con una secreta sonrisa.

Quince minutos después, paraba el coche delante de la escuela de Nessie. La niña la miró con expresión indignada, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza.

- En ningún momento he dicho que no te traería a la escuela.

- Me engañaste… - la acusó Nessie

- Sí, te he engañado. Y cuando alguien a quien quieres y en quien confías te engaña, se sufre mucho ¿verdad?

Nessie apenas entrecerró los ojos.

- Sé que has hecho todo ese berrinche para que se te hiciera tarde y así no venir a la escuela. Pero conmigo eso no te va a funcionar. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que me ponga triste porque intentas engañarme y hacerme difícil el trabajo.

Nessie comenzó a sollozar.

- Yo solo quería quedarme en casa contigo

-Sí, lo sé cariño – le dijo dulcemente - pero es bueno que vayas al colegio. Como buena niñera tengo que cuidarte ¿Cómo voy a poder decirle a tu padre que puede confiar en mí si no hago lo que es mejor para ti? ¿Y cómo voy a poder considerarme tu amiga si dejo que hagas cosas que a la larga van a perjudicarte?

- No lo sé! - gimió Nessie

- Bueno, pues yo sí lo sé, y por eso tomo las decisiones. El colegio es muy importante, Nessie y, aunque ahora no lo comprendas, tienes que ir. – Sonrió - Y ahora, voy a prometerte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Nessie mientras se secaba los ojos.

- Te prometo que esta tarde haremos algo divertido cuando llegues de la escuela. Algo especial.

- ¿Algo especial? ¿Como qué?

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece un muñeco de nieve en el jardín? No, espera! Un castillo de nieve!

- ¿Un castillo de verdad?

- Claro que sí.

- De acuerdo! - contestó la niña sonriendo – La señora Cope nunca me dejaba jugar en la nieve. Decía que agarraría una "nomonía" y nos moriríamos.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

- Nadie va a agarrarse una neumonía, te lo prometo. Y ahora, será mejor que entres en la escuela. ¿Sabes ir tu sola a tu clase?

Nessie asintió con entusiasmo.

- Sí - abrió la puerta y Bella se inclinó para desabrocharle el cinturón - Adiós! - se despidió la niña.

Bella pensó de pronto en la despedida de Edward aquella mañana y pensó que no podía permitir que Nessie se marchara sin recibir algún gesto de cariño.

- Espera! - Nessie se volvió y Bella le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - Adiós cariño. Hasta la tarde.

A Nessie le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

- No busques otro trabajo – susurró - Quédate con nosotros.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Quería prometerle a aquella niña que se quedaría siempre a su lado, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Antes o después tendría que marcharse. Porque si James descubría que estaba allí...

**

Bella entró gateando por la pequeñisima entrada, se acurrucó en el pequeño espacio que le dejaba Nessie y sonrió.

- Hace más calor del que pensaba.

Nessie se echó a reír.

- La nieve está caliente!

- No, claro que no. Pero un castillo de nieve es algo especial.

- Me encanta mi castillo! - suspiró Nessie

- ¿No crees que tu padre se va a quedar impresionado cuando vea nuestro castillo de nieve? - les preguntó.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

- No creo. A lo mejor ni lo ve.

- Claro que lo verá, y estoy segura de que sentirá no haber podido ayudarnos a hacerlo.

- No, no lo va a sentir - respondió Nessie

Bella tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- Pues yo creo que sí. Uhmm ¿nunca ha jugado contigo en la nieve?

- Los papas no juegan - le aclaró Nessie - Además, papá nunca estaba aquí cuando nevaba. En realidad no vivía aqui... hasta que mamá se fue.

- ¿No? ¿Estaban divorciados?

La niña la miró confundida por aquella pregunta. Al final, Nessie alargó los brazos y le explicó.

- No, papá vivía en el hospital…

- ¿En el hospital?

- Sí, pasaba mas tiempo alli… que aquí - le aclaró Nessie, exasperada por la ipoca comprension de Bella

- Bueno, pero estoy segura de que venía muy seguido a casa

- Eso creo… estuvo aqui en Navidad - le explicó la pequeña - Y se peleó con mamá

Una pelea en Navidad. Bella tragó saliva.

- Qué horror – musitó - Pero eso solo ocurrió una Navidad ¿verdad?

- No lo sé.

No lo sabía. No recordaba si su padre había pasado más de una Navidad con ellos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquel hombre?

- En fin, ahora vive contigo y estoy segura de que pasa todo el tiempo que puede a tu lado - Nessie no contestó, pero su rostro expresaba un enfado contenido.

- Tengo frío – dijo Nessie después de un largo silencio

Bella salió inmediatamente de su ensimismamiento.

- Apuesto a que una taza de chocolate nos hará entrar en calor.

- Sí! Chocolate, chocolate!

Bella abandonó el castillo de nieve. La temperatura había bajado mucho y entró con la niña a la casa y, después de lavarse en el baño, fueron a la cocina.

- Hola - saludó Bella a María - ¿el chocolate ya está preparado?

- Sí, y también la cena.

- Huele estupendamente, ¿qué es?

- Estofado. ¿Quieres que lo sirva ahora?

- No, esperaremos al señor Cullen

María le dirigió una extraña mirada.

- Oh, lo había olvidado. Ha llamado para decir que no lo esperemos. Le ha surgido algo especial.

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero no podía permitir que la niña lo advirtiera. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar.

- Bueno, tomaremos antes el chocolate – decidió - ¿Por qué no metes el estofado en el horno para que se mantenga caliente y te vas a casa?

- Si no te parece mal...

- Claro que no.

La cocinera había abandonado la casa antes de que Bella hubiera terminado de servir el chocolate. La joven colocó las tazas en una bandeja y sonrió. Nadie debía darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo por el padre que Edward debería ser y no era. Y de que su sufrimiento empezaba a convertirse en enfado.

Edward caminó cansado hasta la cocina. María le había prometido dejarle la cena en el horno, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre. Comió algunos pedazos de estofado y tiró el resto a la basura. Se acercó al armario de las bebidas, se sirvió un trago y se dirigió al cuarto de estar.

Encontró a Bella sentada en el sofá, mirando las fotografías del álbum familiar.

- Hola - la saludó, deteniéndose en mitad de la habitación.

Bella estaba asombrosamente atractiva. Su melena marrón caía libremente sobre el hombro que asomaba desnudo bajo el ancho cuello de una polera azul. Ni su postura ni los vaqueros que llevaba ocultaban sus exquisitas piernas, de la misma forma que los calcetines de lana no podían disimular la delicada perfección de sus tobillos.

Bella se enderezó y cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, unos pechos perfectos para su complexión. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, lo primero que Edward pensó fue que ni siquiera el enfado disminuía su belleza. El enfado. Sí, porque, efectivamente, estaba enfadada.

- Tú no sales en ninguna fotografía - le dijo. Si, su voz destilaba enfado - ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Edward no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Y tampoco por qué lo afectaba tanto. Lo único que sabía era que se le había encogido el corazón y que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Instintivamente, dio un paso hacia ella.

- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para revisar los recuerdos de la familia.

- Lo siento - musitó suavemente, y dejó el álbum sobre la mesita del café - Pensé que no te importaría - se levantó rápidamente y pasó por delante de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse.

Su indiferencia le dolió y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que se fuera y que su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquel deseo. Se echó hacia atrás y, alargando el brazo, consiguió bloquearle el paso y sujetarla al mismo tiempo.

- Yo... Lo siento. No pretendía ser tan brusco. He tenido un día muy largo.

- Sí, lo sé - respondió Bella, mirándolo con expresión acusadora – La niña te esperó hasta muy tarde

¿Su hija? ¿Y por qué se había molestado en esperarlo? Normalmente evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, incluyendo sus órdenes. Edward bajó el brazo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se bebió el trago. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor.

- ¿Y que quería? - dijo suavemente, mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

- Quería ver a su padre! Hoy hemos hecho un castillo de nieve en el jardín y quería que su padre le dijera que había hecho algo maravilloso y era una niña muy inteligente.

- Un castillo de nieve - repitió Edward y se sentó en su sillón - Se lo diré mañana por la mañana.

Bella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, pero Edward estaba demasiado cansado para seguir haciéndole preguntas. En aquella ocasión, cuando Bella le deseó buenas noches, dejó que se marchara.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el dolor de cabeza parecía comenzar a ceder, se inclinó hacia delante e intentó reunir fuerzas para irse a la cama. Su mirada cayó sobre el álbum de fotos. Alargó el brazo, lo colocó en su regazo y lo abrió. Una vez más, se preguntó por qué su mamá le había dado ese álbum de regalo.

Abrió el álbum de fotografías lentamente y miró la foto de la boda de sus padres. Eran la pareja perfecta y aun lo son a pesar de los años y a pesar de la ausencia de su padre. Todavía recordaba a su madre disculpando a su padre por sus constantes ausencias. Sin embargo, no podía concebir mejor padre que Carlisle Cullen.

Edward fue pasando las fotografías, viéndose crecer a sí mismo. Allí estaban todos los hitos de su vida, sus primeros pasos, los cumpleaños, los campeonatos de fútbol, los conciertos de piano... En aquellas fotografías también iba creciendo la familia. Primero Emmett, después nació Edward y, al final, la pequeña Alice.

Bella se equivocaba. Él aparecía en casi todas las fotografías de la familia. La única persona a la que se podía echar de menos era a su padre. ¿Quién se creía Bella que era, recibiéndolo con el ceño fruncido por no haber llegado a casa a tiempo de admirar un estúpido castillo de nieve? Había vuelto a casa, ¿no? Había estado allí cuando lo necesitaban. Estaba haciendo las cosas lo mejor que podía. Dejó el álbum de fotos sobre la mesa, se levantó y se arrastró hasta la cama. No abrió el segundo álbum, aquel en el que aparecía retratada la vida de su propia familia y en el que él prácticamente no aparecía.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HOLA!**

**Muuuuuuuchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios y opiniones que han dejado en esta nueva historia! de verdad, son una motivación muy grande para mi! y me alegra mucho de que este fic haya sido de su agrado =)**

**Espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado! Como pueden ver, se dan a conocer mas datos acerca de la vida de Edward y Bella que son importantes en el desarrollo de la historia... Y... como un pequeñisimo adelanto, en el proximo capitulo sabrán finalmente que es lo que sucede en la vida de Bella, de que se esconde... yyyyyyy... su relación con Edward se hará uhhm... un poco mas "cercana" XD**

**Un abrazo gigante a todas! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! =)**

**PollyCox99**


	4. Capitulo 4: Miedo

**Summary: ****Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 4: Miedo**

Al día siguiente, Bella esperaba que le gritara, o que al menos le dijera que se ocupara de sus asuntos. Pero Edward llegó a desayunar todo sonrisas. Su única referencia a la noche anterior fue una significativa mirada en su dirección antes de hacer un comentario sobre el castillo de nieve del jardín. Para desconcierto de Bella, Nessie apenas intercambió miradas con su padre antes de empezar a desayunar. Obviamente desilusionado, Edward se escondió tras el periódico. Bella se levantó y le sirvió una taza de café. Edward sonrió distraídamente y volvió a concentrarse en el periódico. La niña terminó de desayunar y salió de la habitación. La niñera dirigió una última mirada a Edward, sacudió la cabeza frustrada y siguió a la pequeña. Edward se fue de casa antes de que Bella hubiera terminado de vestir a Nessie y esta hubiera podido despedirse de su padre.

Aquella rutina se repitió todas las mañanas. Edward siempre se quedaba de último en la mesa. Él y la niña apenas se prestaban atención, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Bella, Edward siempre se marchaba sin despedirse. Tuvo al menos la cortesía de llegar a casa a tiempo de cenar con su hija, y gracias a la intervención de Bella, la familia llegó a acostumbrarse al ritual de las buenas noches.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Edward comenzó a inclinarse para darle una palmadita en el hombro y la niña fue alargando tentativamente los brazos hacia él, hasta terminar abrazándolo. Bella esperaba ansiosa la noche en la que comenzaran a besarse. Aquel sería un paso muy pequeño en el largo camino hacia la normalidad de aquella familia, pero también sería un paso muy importante.

A veces se decía a sí misma que si pudiera quedarse hasta que los viera darse las buenas noches con un beso, se daría por satisfecha, pero la verdad era que se sentía más feliz en aquella casa de lo que había sido durante mucho tiempo, excepto por aquellos instantes de terror en los que pensaba en lo que ocurriría si James la encontrara.

Por las noches, cuando descansaba en la cama y analizaba cómo había ido el día, aparecía la imagen de James en su cabeza. Veía cómo sus atractivas facciones pasaban de la sonrisa al desprecio mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella con el rostro distorsionado por la rabia. Sentía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la certeza de que iba a morir. Y entonces imaginaba a Nessie intentando enfrentarse a él con sus pequeños puños. Bella se sentaba en la cama e intentaba deshacerse de aquella imagen grotesca, pero siempre estaba allí, en el fondo de su mente, como un fantasma. No podía dejar que aquello ocurriera. No, tenía que marcharse antes de que James la encontrara. Se marcharía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero todavía no.

Sin embargo el terror nunca la abandonaba del todo. Podía despertarse en medio de la noche empapada en sudor y temblando de miedo, tras haber sido testigo una vez más de aquella condenada escena que confirmaba la culpabilidad de James. Casi se reía de sí misma al recordar cómo aquel nefasto día, del que habían pasado ya siete meses, había seguido a James impulsada por los celos, pensando que iba a encontrarse con otra mujer. Solo para descubrir que su destino era una casa abandonada situada en la zona más degradada de la ciudad. Bella había estado espiándolo horrorizada, escondida tras un árbol mientras un gran grupo de personas entraba en aquella vieja casa. Algunos tardaban horas en salir. Otros lo hacían casi inmediatamente para tomarse las pastillas, aspirar la coca o inyectarse la heroína.

Bella se había alejado tambaleante de aquel escenario para vomitar. Acababa de averiguar que el dinero que Bella gastaba tan generosamente con ella no era resultado de sus misteriosas inversiones en bolsa, sino del tráfico de drogas.

Su error había sido enfrentarse a él. Cuando le había exigido que le explicara cómo se ganaba la vida, James se había reído de su ingenuidad. Aun así, Bella no había comprendido su propia situación hasta que había decidido marcharse. James la había agarrado del brazo y le había dicho que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Enfadada e indignada, Bella le había pedido que la soltara, y entonces James le había pegado hasta dejarla sin sentido. Después, le había jurado que jamás se liberaría de él. Que nadie, ni siquiera la policía podría protegerla y que, si se atrevía a denunciarlo, él juraría que ella también estaba implicada.

Por lo tanto ir a la policía era imposible, pero Bella sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse. De modo que decidió huir de James. Había soportado tres semanas infernales y una paliza peor que la primera antes de huir. James pensaba que estaba demasiado lastimada para poder escapar y había dejado de vigilarla. Aprovechando uno de sus descuidos, Bella había gateado hasta la ventana y había bajado desde el segundo piso por el enrejado del edificio, llevando encima solamente la mochila y una cartera con menos de cien dólares.

Desde entonces, había estado corriendo de ciudad en ciudad, de estado en estado, durante más de seis meses. James había estado a punto de atraparla en dos ocasiones. La última, cinco meses atrás, pero Bella no se atrevía a albergar la fantasía de que quizá hubiera renunciado a buscarla. Estaba convencida de que James aparecería en cualquier momento y sabía que la única esperanza de poder ver el mañana era marcharse antes de que eso ocurriera. Ese era el único futuro en el que se atrevía a pensar, en el del día siguiente.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo precisamente, mirar hacia el futuro, cuando la voz de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

Bella estuvo a punto de derrumbarse sobre la mesa de la cocina. El corazón le latía salvajemente mientras se volvía hacia Edward. La niña estaba en la cama y ella estaba preparándose una taza de chocolate. Hacía tiempo que Edward se había retirado a otra parte de la casa para leer unos documentos.

- ¿Ya terminaste los documentos? - preguntó, avergonzada de su reacción.

- La verdad es que no, pero me estaba aburriendo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, con cansancio

- Siéntate, te prepararé un chocolate.

Edward asintió, disimulando a duras penas su alivio y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina. Un minuto después, Bella se sentaba a su lado en amigable silencio.

- No estas acostumbrado a estar en casa ¿cierto?

Edward empujó suavemente la taza, se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró profundamente.

- Pues… al parecer no. Lo único que he hecho bien en esta vida ha sido ser cirujano. Sin eso, ni siquiera sé quién soy.

- Debe ser muy difícil para ti complementar tu rol de padre y de medico…

- Lo es. La vida en el hospital es tan sencilla... Tienes la preparación necesaria para conseguir hacer bien tu trabajo. Sabes cuál es tu papel y lo haces. Pero como padre…. no hay normas, ni un entrenamiento que pueda prepararme, ni siquiera tengo un papel definido. Estoy prácticamente perdido!

Bella deslizó el dedo por el borde de la taza y eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- Tu hija no tiene la culpa de necesitarte.

- Lo sé. Es solo que... Si por lo menos Tanya no hubiera sufrido ese accidente!

Bella lo agarró de la muñeca.

- Edward, ¿no te das cuenta de que tu hija siempre te ha necesitado? Eso no cambió cuando Tanya murió. Lo único que ocurrió fue que ya no pudiste seguir ignorándolo.

- Pero no todo fue culpa mía. Tanya prefería vivir de ese modo. Al principio, aceptó mi estilo de vida, pero nunca le gustó. Cuando Nessie tenía un año de edad, me llamaron para un congreso en Inglaterra, así que dejé a Tanya y a la bebé con mi familia, y a ella le encantó ser una Cullen - rió con amargura - Sé que ese apellido no significa nada para ti, pero te aseguro que eres una de las pocas.

- No soy tonta - respondió Bella a la defensiva - Sé quiénes son los Cullen. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con esto.

Edward esbozó una fría sonrisa.

- Para Tanya - le aclaró - ser una Cullen era más importante que ser mi esposa. Cuando terminé el congreso, me dijo que quería quedarse aquí. A mí me habían asignado un nuevo puesto temporal en un hospital extranjero y sabiendo que Tanya no querría venir conmigo, me fui pensando que si mi presencia en el extranjero se alargaba, Tanya aceptaría venir conmigo. Pero ella solo quería estar aquí. Decía que este era el lugar al que pertenecían los Cullen y que ella quería ser uno de ellos. Luego construimos esta casa, y cada vez que yo mencionaba la posibilidad de que vinieran conmigo, ella decía que este era su hogar. Al final, comprendí que Tanya nunca se movería de aquí - se encogió de hombros - Consideré la posibilidad del divorcio, pero llevábamos unas vidas tan separadas que decidí que no era necesario. Así que venía solo cuando podía, y ella no parecía estar descontenta con la situación. De hecho, creo que fue la distancia la que permitió que nuestro matrimonio perdurara - se encogió de hombros - No sé, quizá si hubiera renunciado antes a la vida que llevaba por mi trabajo... Pero ella nunca me pidió que lo hiciera. Ni una sola vez.

Bella le estrechó la mano y los dos bajaron la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, como si ninguno de ellos hubiera visto antes dos manos unidas encima de una mesa. Bella tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para recuperar la voz, y cuando lo hizo, lo único que consiguió fue decir con voz ronca:

- Edward, no lo sabía. Pero, a pesar de lo que haya sucedido, Nessie te echa mucho de menos.

- Echa de menos a su madre, Bella. Y, francamente, creo que tú llenas ese hueco mucho mejor que yo. Es mas... te quiere más a ti que a mí.

- Eso no es cierto!

- ¿No? Bella, adoro a mi hija, pero no soy un buen padre.

- Pero podrías serlo!

- No soy como tú, Bella, lo sé porque lo he intentando. Pero si tú te quedaras con ella.

- No! - Bella liberó su mano y se levantó bruscamente - Ya te lo dije. Tengo que volver a la universidad. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esta oportunidad y... bueno, la verdad es que soy una persona muy inquieta. Estoy acostumbrada a ir de un sitio a otro. Me cuesta pasar más de dos semanas en un mismo lugar - se interrumpió por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz.

- Bueno - empezó a decir Edward con amargura - supongo que eres consciente de que, en esta ocasión, una niña inocente… - se interrumpió bruscamente - No, esto no es justo. Es mi hija, es responsabilidad mía y soy yo el que tiene que... Quiero ocuparme de ella, Bella, pero no sé cómo hacerlo – suspiró

Bella se volvió lentamente, intentando mantener la distancia entre ellos.

- Encontrarás la forma - le aseguró - y Nessie aprenderá a confiar en ti, ya lo verás. Es una niña increible.

- Es una traviesa - repuso él, sonriendo - pero es MI traviesa

Bella asintió. Edward tenía razón. Él era el padre de Nessie y ella, por mucho que deseara hacerlo, no podía quedarse a su lado.

- Aprenderán a estar juntos - lo animó, intentando sonreír - Tendrá que aprender que no vas a volver a dejarla y necesita saber que la quieres. Eso tendrás que demostrárselo continuamente.

Edward se recostó en la silla y se llevó la mano al cuello.

- Ese tipo de cosas… no se me dan muy bien, pero lo intentaré.

Bella se arriesgó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás estupendamente.

Edward asintió brevemente y desvió la mirada.

- De todas formas, te quedarás con nosotros hasta que encontremos otra niñera ¿verdad?

- Oh - ¿otra niñera? Era algo que no esperaba. Tragó saliva - Sí, por supuesto - intentaba parecer natural, alegre - Pero tampoco voy a irme… muy luego…

- Sí, claro. Mejor así. De todas formas comenzaré a buscar. Es mejor estar preparados…

- Como quieras.

- Bueno, estoy cansado. Creo que iré a la cama.

- Yo también.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un largo segundo. Edward se inclinó lentamente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para Bella fue un beso amistoso, reconfortante... hasta que alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, pero ya había visto lo suficiente como para preguntarse si Edward tendría alguna otra razón para querer que se quedara. Una razón mucho más personal.

**

Bella se despertó bruscamente, con el corazón palpitante y una sensación de terror advirtiéndole que iba a ocurrir algo terrible. ¿Sería la tormenta? En el informativo de la noche habían advertido de la posibilidad de una fuerte ventisca de nieve. Permaneció completamente quieta, intentando distinguir el ruido del viento tras la ventana, pero solo oyó el susurro de unos pasos casi imperceptibles en la alfombra. Con un escalofrío, apartó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama. Sin preocuparse de ponerse la bata, salió de la habitación llevando encima solamente una enorme camiseta y los calcetines de lana que la ayudaban a entrar en calor en la cama.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio y asomó la cabeza. La habitación de Edward estaba cerrada y no salía luz por la rendija de la puerta. Salió al pasillo y se acercó al dormitorio de Nessie. Giró el picaporte y gracias a la luz de una lamparita nocturna advirtió que la cama estaba vacía.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad al final del pasillo, y no se detuvo hasta que sintió una bocanada de frío al llegar al vestíbulo. Era como si alguien acabara de abrir la puerta de la calle. ¿Habría alguien afuera? James! Aquella idea reavivó sus temores. Dios santo, ¿dónde se habría metido la niña?

Continuó corriendo en silencio. Cuando pasó por el comedor, distinguió una luz proveniente del cuarto de estar. Tomó un florero de metal, pensando que la ayudaría a defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario, se acercó hasta el cuarto de estar y se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. Del cuarto de estar salía una luz fantasmagórica recortada parcialmente por una sombra: la sombra de una figura que permanecía al lado de la puerta, en el interior de la habitación. Vio entonces a la pequeña Nessie. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, viendo la televisión y disfrutando de aquel momento prohibido mientras la misteriosa figura la vigilaba desde la puerta.

Se abalanzó hacia allí, levantando el florero, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, alguien la agarró, haciéndole tirar el florero, y una mano cubrió su boca. La empujaron con firmeza contra la pared y un cuerpo duro y musculoso la mantuvo allí prisionera. Bella alzó la mirada y se descubrió mirando frente a frente al mismísimo Edward Cullen.

Pero aquel era un Edward que no conocía. Fiero, amenazador y sorprendentemente atractivo.

El miedo que se había apoderado de ella desde el momento en el que se había despertado desapareció. Suspirando aliviada, se apoyó contra la pared.

- Gracias a Dios!! - susurró, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

El rostro de Edward perdió parte de su tensión. Miró a la niña. Bella siguió el curso de su mirada y vio que Nessie estaba mirando hacia la puerta, pero obviamente no podía verla en el pasillo. En cuestión de segundos, toda su atención estaba de nuevo concentrada en la pantalla.

Edward retrocedió ligeramente y miró a Bella arqueando una ceja con expresión interrogante mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la hacía girar en el pasillo. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, volvió a empujarla contra la pared y la mantuvo allí, apoyando la mano contra su pecho.

- Has estado a punto de partirme la cabeza con ese florero!!

- Yo... creía que eras un intruso!

- ¿Un intruso?

- Un... un ladrón, un psicópata… que se yo! - se corrigió rápidamente - Tenía miedo de que la niña... no se… corriera algún peligro!.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Apartó la mano del pecho de Bella y se la pasó por el pelo.

Incluso mientras mascullaba su explicación, Bella advirtió en la parte más perversa de su mente que Edward llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de color gris y una camiseta blanca que se amoldaba a los firmes contornos de su pecho y sus brazos.

- Algo me despertó. Vi que la puerta de tu dormitorio estaba cerrada. La niña no estaba en la cama, y alguien había abierto la puerta de la calle! ¿Qué querías que pensara!? Ah?

- He sido yo. Quería asegurarme de que Nessie no hubiera salido a jugar con la nieve. No habría sido la primera vez.

- ¿Y yo… cómo iba a saberlo?

- Podías haber preguntado.

- No se me ocurrió, y cuando vi tu sombra... pues… vi también a Nessie y he pensado que si te descubría... podrías hacerle daño…

- ¿Por qué clase de ogro me tomas? Así que decidiste agarrar el florero y partirme la cabeza en dos - replicó Edward secamente. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y sonrió - Estamos en Forks Bella. Por esta zona no hay muchos "intrusos" ¿sabes?

En aquel momento, Bella estaba comenzando a ser intensamente consciente de su propio cuerpo. De las bragas de seda que llevaba bajo la camiseta y de la gruesa lana de sus calcetines. Debería tener frío, pero no lo sentía y sus pulmones reclamaban un oxígeno que no era capaz de darles

- Repito: No se me ocurrió! Los ladrones son algo muy normal en el lugar del que vengo.

- ¿Y qué lugar es ese exactamente?

No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero sí la primera que Bella no fue capaz de disimular.

- Phoenix

- Ah - Edward la tomó por la barbilla, le hizo inclinar la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a ella - ¿Sabes Bella? Me gusta que quieras tanto a mi hija que estés dispuesta a enfrentarte a un ladrón con un florero. Pero… la próxima vez, llama antes a mi puerta. Incluso… puedes llegar y entrar. Si ves que no estoy, puedes estar segura de que tengo la situación bajo control.

Bella asintió, pero cuando bajó la mirada, Edward la hizo volver a levantar la barbilla. Por alguna razón, Bella no era capaz de dejar de mirarle la boca. Tragó saliva.

- Yo... - tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder pensar con lógica - Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama

Edward le acarició los labios con el pulgar.

- Sí.

Y sin más cubrió sus labios. Al principio fue un beso delicado. Entreabrió los labios de Bella y se movió sutilmente, arrastrándola a aquel beso con una dulzura casi dolorosa. Bella se descubrió a sí misma apoyándose contra él e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Edward acarició los labios de ella con los suyos y la rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Bella sentía la suavidad de sus labios, del tejido de su ropa, pero bajo ellas, la dureza de sus músculos y la fuerza de su deseo. De pronto, su cuerpo fue consciente de cada centímetro del de Edward. Los brazos le temblaban, los senos se le henchían contra el pecho de Edward y su pelvis se mecía hacia delante. Y si no hubieran estado de pie, lo habría rodeado con las piernas.

Bella recibió anhelante la lengua de Edward en el interior de su boca. Algo se abrió de pronto en su vientre y sintió que los músculos secretos que guardaban su feminidad se tensaban en respuesta. Se sentía cada vez más húmeda. En cuestión de segundos, el mundo quedó reducido a dos cuerpos que querían fundirse y a un palpitante e incontenible deseo.

Bella se olvidó de todo. De la niña, de James, de su próxima huida, de que Edward era su jefe y de su propia falta de sensatez. Edward volvió a apoyarla contra la pared, deslizó las manos bajo la camiseta y las posó en su trasero, para estrecharla contra su miembro duro de deseo. Mantuvo allí una mano y alzó la otra para capturar su seno y acariciar el pezón que se endurecía contra su palma.

Uno de los dos gimió, Bella no sabía quién. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía era que Edward estaba presionando entre sus piernas y que ella lo deseaba cada vez más.

Pero de pronto, Edward la apartó. Mantuvo las manos en la cintura de Bella y la sostuvo contra la pared. Jadeando, se obligó a decir:

- Maldita sea! Yo nunca... - apartó las manos y retrocedió - Lo siento... No pretendía - se volvió, como si fuera incapaz de mirarla – La niña... alguien debería...

- Yo lo haré - se ofreció Bella, pero no era capaz de apartarse de la pared.

- No, lo haré yo. Será mejor que te vayas a... dormir.

La estaba rechazando. Pero Bella no era capaz de moverse. Su cuerpo se negaba a ponerse en acción. Se mordió el labio. Dios, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Solo había sido un beso. Debería alegrarse de que Edward se hubiera detenido en aquel momento, alegrarse de continuar a salvo, entera. Se volvió y se encaminó lentamente hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, se apoyó contra la puerta y pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas, diciéndose a sí misma que eran producto del alivio. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que habían compartido había sido un beso nocturno al calor de un momento de pánico. No significaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero precisamente por eso lloraba.

Edward arropó a su hija en la cama, deseando que su regaño la hiciera olvidarse de las actividades nocturnas, y apagó la luz antes de salir. Se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en el interior. Estaba cansado. Pero apenas se había metido en la cama cuando en su mente se reavivó el recuerdo de Bella con aquella enorme camiseta de algodón. Cerró los ojos y casi sintió su esbelta cintura entre sus manos. Se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por los ojos, como si de esa manera pudiera alejar los recuerdos.

El recuerdo de Bella inclinando la cabeza, de su boca temblando bajo sus labios, de sus senos bajo su mano...

Le habría gustado arrastrarla hasta la cama, arrancarle la camiseta y hacer el amor con ella. En aquel momento no había pensado en su hija, ni en el hecho de que Bella estuviera dispuesta a marcharse, ni en lo poco que sabía de su vida. Las dudas solo habían vuelto a aparecer cuando se había separado de ella. Y habían regresado en la forma de una sola palabra: Phoenix.

Edward le había preguntado en cuatro ocasiones de dónde era, pero solo aquella noche había contestado. Phoenix, era lo único que sabía de ella. Y que se iba a marchar.

Edward no quería volver a vivir separado de su mujer en toda su vida . Ya estaba a punto de superar aquella sensación de vacío, de pérdida. Amar a Bella, hacer el amor con ella, solo serviría para revivir aquel sentimiento. Y en aquella ocasión sería mucho peor. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que sería peor.

Suspiró en medio de la noche, sintiendo que el frío lo calaba hasta los huesos. Quizá fuera mejor que Bella no se quedara. Y quizá fuera mejor para todos que se fuera cuanto antes.

Al día siguiente llamaría a la agencia, se dijo. Nessie sufriría una gran decepción, pero contrataría a alguien que supiera tratarla. Por lo menos ya sabía lo que estaba buscando. Tenía que ser alguien que la hiciera reír y le enseñara a comportarse debidamente, alguien a quien pudiera querer, pero de quien pudiera despedirse sin dolor cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo. Alguien que estuviera dispuesta a defenderla con su vida y que lo hiciera enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades como padre, que pudiera enseñarle a amar y a ser amado por su propia hija. Bella. Solo Bella.

Pero Bella pensaba marcharse y sería mejor que lo hiciera ahora, cuando Nessie y el estuvieran en condiciones de dejar que se fuera.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hoola!**

**Misterio resuelto! si... el maldito de James haciendo de la vida de Bella un infierno! XD y un pequeño encuentro entre Bella y Edward. Pero si las dejé con gusto a poco, no se preocupen, este fue solo uno de tantos "encuentros" que tendrán a lo largo de la historia!**

**Muuuuuuuuuuchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! y me alegra mucho saber que siguen mi historia =) de verdad, me sirven de motivación para continuar con ella. Y proximamente... subiré el proximo capitulo. Asi que... paciencia =)**

**Nos vemos pronto y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de oso!**

**PollyCox99**


	5. Capitulo 5: Parecido

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 5: Parecido**

Al día siguiente, Edward se levantó, se vistió y fue a buscar a Bella.

Ella dejó de colocar los platos en el armario y se volvió hacia él estremecida. Había estado temiendo aquel momento durante toda la noche, pero cuando de pronto llegó, la sorprendió la facilidad con la que se enfrentó a Edward.

- Buenos días.

Edward tomó una tostada de la mesa del desayuno y extendió sobre ella una capa de margarina.

- Por si no lo has notado, la temperatura ha bajado muchísimo durante la noche. Quiero que la niña y tú se pongan por lo menos tres capas de ropa, gorro, bufanda, guantes y un buen abrigo. Es demasiado el frió!

- De acuerdo.

- Han dicho que la tormenta no llegará hasta esta tarde pero no quiero correr riesgos. Puedes llevar a Nessie a la escuela y después quiero que nos juntemos en Port Angeles. Traeré una carga adicional de leña para que la chimenea pueda funcionar si nos quedamos atrapados en casa por la nieve.

Bella asintió, se acercó a la mesa y le tendió una taza de café. Edward la tomó con recelo, evitando que sus dedos se rozaran, y la bebió sin siquiera mirarla. No se sentó. Bella le preparó otra tostada, se la colocó en un plato y se la ofreció con timidez.

- Con este frío, la vas a necesitar.

Edward la devoró sin decir una sola palabra. Bella dejó el plato en el lavaplatos y salió de la cocina. Edward no solo no quería tocarla, sino que evitaba incluso mirarla. Y aquello le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Para cuando llegó a buscarla, Nessie ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela así que ambas se dirigieron a la camioneta. Tardó algunos minutos en arrancar a causa del frío y después tuvo que salir para abrir manualmente la puerta del garaje, pues las partes metálicas se habían helado durante la noche. Para cuando regresó de nuevo al vehículo, tenía el rostro empapado en sudor.

La carretera crujía bajo los neumáticos mientras conducía hacia el pueblo. Dejó a Nessie en la puerta de la escuela y a continuación condujo hasta Port Angeles para encontrarse con Edward.

Compraron ropa interior de invierno para la niña y después Edward insistió en comprar unos mejores guantes para Bella, zapatillas y un par de pijamas.

Desde allí fueron al mercado y luego de pasar varias horas de compras Edward se detuvo para examinar el cielo.

- No me gusta el aspecto que tiene. Quiero que vayas a casa y yo iré a buscar a Nessie a la escuela. Llama a María en cuanto llegues y dile que no venga - la miró por primera vez en el día - Espero que seas capaz de cocinar algo más que un buen desayuno.

Con la mirada, estaba diciéndole que dependía de ella. Bella asintió sonriente.

- Creo que podré arreglármelas. No me subestimes – sonrió dulcemente.

Edward se echó a reír y la miró sonriente. Aquella mirada fue lo más cálido con lo que Bella se había encontrado aquella mañana. Pero no podía enamorarse de él, se dijo con dureza. Dios, iba a ser tan difícil alejarse de él. Mucho más de lo que pensaba. Se metió en la camioneta y se dirigió hacia la casa con el corazón más sombrío que aquel cielo de tormenta.

Mucho antes de que llegara, ya estaban cayendo copos de nieve sobre el parabrisas. Y para cuando Edward y Nessie volvieron a casa, el sol había desaparecido por completo, dejando únicamente una luz debil como prueba de que era de día.

Estuvo nevando durante toda la tarde y la noche. A media mañana del día siguiente, comenzó a nevar otra vez y así continuó durante cuatro días. Cuando la tormenta terminó, la nieve acumulada durante la ventisca había alcanzado la altura de la casa. Había ramas y árboles caídos y el pequeño cobertizo del jardín se había derrumbado prácticamente por completo. Era la clase de tormenta que hacía que cada hogar se convirtiera en un pequeño mundo, aislado de todos los demás . Y Bella se sentía extrañamente a salvo.

Edward intentaba guardar las distancias con Bella, pero no pudo evitar desear reunirse con ella cuando la vio jugar con la niña en el suelo del cuarto de estar. Nessie estaba montada encima de ella eintentaba tirarla, pero ella saltaba como un caballo, arqueando la espalda y sacudiendo las caderas y los hombros. Nessie salió disparada y se aferró a las piernas de su padre para recobrar el equilibrio.

- Vamos, papá! Vamos por ella!

Y Edward descubrió que no podía resistirse. Fue muy divertido. Y también un error. Porque cuando Bella quedó cautiva bajo los brazos que Edward apoyaba a ambos lados de su cabeza, con los senos dibujándose bajo su ropa y sus hermosos ojos clavados en su boca, Edward se olvidó de que Nessie estaba intentando trepar por su espalda y lo estaba tirando de los brazos. En ese mismo instante, estuvo a punto de inclinar la cabeza y besarla. Solo un grito de Nessie evitó aquella embarazosa escena. Y aun así, le resultó condenadamente difícil apartarse de ella. A partir de aquel momento, procuró alejarse de la tentación y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el estudio que tenía en el dormitorio. Salía solamente para comer y para echar un vistazo al informativo nocturno. Cuatro días después de que hubiera empezado la tormenta, se aventuró a salir de la casa, pero todo estaba completamente helado.

Una tarde los gritos lo condujeron hasta el cuarto de estar, donde Bella estaba intentando controlar un berrinche de Nessie.

- Ay! - Bella se llevó la mano a la rodilla, en la que Nessie acababa de darle accidentalmente una patada y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Los gritos cesaron al instante y Nessie corrió a abrazar a su niñera.

- Bella! Bella!! Lo siento! ¿Te hice daño? - preguntó Nessie, arrodillándose a su lado.

- cariño… no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Edward decidió intervenir. Se acercó a Nessie y la levantó en brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue todo ese griterío?

De pronto se sintió miserable por haber dejado que se ocupara ella sola de su hija durante tanto tiempo.

- Me temo que llevamos demasiado tiempo encerradas por la tormenta - comentó Bella - Tenemos todos los nervios a flor de piel.

- Ya veo - debería haberse dado cuenta de que él no era el único que se sentía atrapado. ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender a ser un padre responsable? Recordó entonces que su madre lo había llamado aquella mañana - ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? - le dijo a su hija – Te vas a cambiar ropa y vamos a ir a ver a la abuela. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? - le preguntó a Bella.

- La verdad es que… me gustaría quedarme un rato a solas - bajó la voz - Además, es una visita familiar… yo no quiero interrumpir…

Edward tuvo que morderse la lengua para no discutir con ella. ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Después de haber intentado mantenerse lejos de ella durante días, ¿iba a suplicarle que lo acompañara? Al parecer no iba a tener que hacerlo, porque la pequeña lo estaba haciendo por él, pero Bella se mantenía implacable.

- Cariño, llevo días soñando con un baño de burbujas. Además, ni siquiera notarás que no estoy ahí.

Edward tragó saliva mentalmente al imaginarse a Bella en un baño de burbujas. Se levantó antes de que la niñera hubiera terminado de hablar.

- Vamos, llamaré a la abuela para decirle que vamos a ir a verla.

- Bella, por favor! - le suplicó Nessie – Por favor! Por favor!

Pero Bella se mantuvo firme mientras ayudaba a Edward a preparar a su hija. Al final la pequeña aceptó su decisión, pero Edward permanecía desconcertado, sin saber muy bien cuál era peor, si su decepción o la de su hija.

**

Más tarde, mientras estaba hablando con su madre en el cálido hogar en el que había crecido, se alegró de la distracción que la dulce compañía de su madre le proporcionaba.

La niña se había agotado después de lucirse delante de su adorada abuela. Su madre le había preparado el almuerzo y la había llevado a dormir la siesta a su propia cama, una antigua costumbre de Esme. Edward se burló cariñosamente de su madre diciéndole que probablemente su nieta permitiría que continuara haciéndolo cuando tuviera veinte años.

- Eso espero - dijo ella en respuesta con la sonrisa mas dulce uqe puede entregar una madre.

Sin embargo, Edward no pasó por alto las líneas de preocupación que ensombrecían su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa mamá?

- ¿Además de que… estas criando solo a tu pequeña?

- Mamá, estoy bien - le aseguró Edward soltando un suspiro resignado.

- No lo sé, Edward. No quiero que estés así. Es muy difícil ser padre como para vivirlo solo…

- Tu estuviste sola.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

- Papá nunca estaba en casa y… - se detuvo al ver la expresión de Esme – No me malinterpretes. Amo a mi padre. Pero es la verdad.

Esme se tensó.

- Tu padre siempre ha tratado de hacer lo mejor para todos – y dio un gran suspiro - Bueno, ahora no vamos a hablar de eso. Es un viejo problema que no creo que podamos solucionar de momento – sonriendo cambió drásticamente de tema - Me gustaría ver a toda la familia reunida para la fiesta de aniversario de Rosalie y Emmett .Alice la está organizando

- Pobre Emmett. Esta agotadísimo con la pobre diablillo!

- Lo sé! vino especialmente a pedirme ayuda para detener a tu hermana - dijo riendo - peor Alice... es Alice!

- Asi es... a ella nada la detiene.

- ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta?

- Claro que si. No me perderia ver la cara de Emmett al ver lo que Alice organizó por nada del mundo

Esme se quedó mirando largamente a su hijo, le apretó la mano y le sonrió con cariño.

- ¿Que? - preguntó Edward sonriendo curioso.

- Me pregunto si eres consciente de lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre.

**

Bella advirtió que Edward separaba la comida en el plato. La pequeña había terminado de cenar y le había dado permiso para levantarse de la mesa, pero Edward apenas lo había notado. Bella permaneció sentada en silencio frente a él durante algunos minutos, pero al final no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿No tienes hambre?

Edward alzó la mirada, como si lo sorprendiera encontrarla allí.

- Oh, sí. Bueno, no, quiero decir. Lo siento – suspiró - Pero no es por la cena. Supongo que he comido demasiado en casa de mi madre.

Mientras se levantaba para despejar la mesa, Bella se controló para no contestar que la niña había cenado como si no hubiese comido en un mes. En cambio, comentó:

- Maria insiste en venir mañana a cocinar su famoso guiso de cordero, así que ahórrate el apetito para entonces. Creo que piensa que no los he estado alimentando como corresponde

Edward asintió distraídamente, como si no la hubiera oído. Bella se dirigió a la cocina sinceramente preocupada. Debía haber pasado algo en casa de su madre. Sacudió la cabeza. Las relaciones de la familia Cullen parecían inusualmente complicadas, pero, en cualquier caso, eso no era asunto suyo.

Metió los platos en el lavavajillas, arregló la cocina y estuvo jugando dominó con la niña. No había ninguna regla, salvo la de que, al parecer, cada una debía hacer una ridícula danza después de cada jugada, pero en cualquier caso fue divertido. Edward las observaba distraído y solo pareció salir de su ensimismamiento cuando Nessie se sentó en su regazo para desearle buenas noches.

- Papá, gracias por haberme llevado a ver a la abuela.

- De nada, hija.

- ¿Podemos volver mañana?

- ¿Qué? ¿Mañana? No, creo que no, pero la abuela ha dicho que hay una fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de tu tío Emmett y tía Rosalie

- ¿Y estará el abuelo?

Una expresión cercana al dolor cruzó el rostro de Edward.

- Uh... no lo sé, cariño. Ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, papá.

Le dio un abrazó y abandonó su regazo, pero antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia él y frunció los labios. Era inconfundible lo que le estaba pidiendo. Aunque ligeramente sorprendido, Edward inclinó la cabeza y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Como recompensa, la niña le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó con tanta fuerza que levantó los pies del suelo. Edward se echó a reír y Nessie comenzó a hacer el payaso, sacando la lengua y poniéndose bizca mientras se abalanzaba sobre el regazo de Edward. Nessie se liberó de los brazos de su padre, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, para ir finalmente a su habitación.

Después de aquello, Bella sospechaba que su actitud tenía tanto que ver con su creciente vínculo con su padre como con la visita a casa de su abuela. Cuando la dejó lista en la cama, Nessie se habían sumido ya en un profundo y reparador sueño.

Bella vaciló un instante en la puerta del dormitorio. A veces pasaba las últimas horas del día en su habitación, con la compañía de un buen libro, pero no aquella noche. Bajó al cuarto de estar y descubrió a Edward sentado frente a un televisor apagado. Se sentó en el sofá y le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo.

- Es extraño. Por malo que sea un padre, parece que los hijos no pueden evitar... No sé...

- Te quiere, Edward

- Sí, lo sé. Yo también la quiero, y más de lo que pensaba.

- Pero no eres solo un padre, ¿verdad? - preguntó Bella intuitivamente - También eres un hijo.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las manos en los muslos.

- Hay algo que no va bien - dijo en un susurro - No sé lo que es, no lo sé! Jamás en mi vida he conseguido comprender a mi padre, pero...

- ¿Por qué no me hablas de ello?

Y Edward lo hizo. Comenzó a hablarle de la dedicación de su padre al hospital y su vida como cirujano. Le habló también de que aun cuando la ausencia de este era desproporcionada, nunca fue un mal padre. Siempre trataba de darles a sus tres hijos lo más que podía, sin embargo Edward se estaba dando cuenta de que no fue suficiente.

- Porque no hablas con el - sugirió Bella - Quizás el también necesite desahogarse… hablar del asunto…

- Yo soy la última persona con la que se desahogaría mi padre. Y no creo que le importe demasiado.

- Entonces, ¿qué te queda, Edward? - le preguntó Bella con tristeza.

- No lo sé. Supongo que dar las gracias por no ser como él.

- ¿Y estás seguro de que no lo eres?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Mi mamá me dijo lo mismo hoy en la tarde y francamente – suspiró pesadamente – no comparto su opinión

Bella se mordió el labio. ¿Debería arriesgarse a señalar que él también había dejado que su trabajo lo distanciara de su hija? Miró los álbumes de fotografías que estaban encima de la mesita del café y alargó el brazo hacia ellos.

- Quiero enseñarte algo.

Separó los dos álbumes y los abrió.

- Me comentaste que uno lo había reunido tu esposa y que el otro era de tu mamá, ¿verdad?

- sí, ¿y?

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué te regaló esto tu mamá? ¿Nunca has pensado que los dos podrían estar relacionados de alguna forma?

Edward se levantó y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Bella. Se inclinó hacia adelante y examinó los dos álbumes. Bella supo el momento exacto en el que Edward advirtió lo que los dos tenían en común.

- Oh, Dios mío!

Bella sabía exactamente lo que estaba viendo: todas las salidas, las fiestas y los momentos familiares que habían sido retratados y en los que no aparecían ni Carlisle ni él. Y la razón era muy simple: ninguno de ellos había estado en aquellos momentos al lado de su familia.

Vio que a Edward le temblaban las manos y las atrapó entre las suyas.

- ¿Lo ves, Edward? - le dijo suavemente - Al igual que tú, él no pretendía abandonar a su familia. Solo estaba intentando hacer lo que debía.

- Nunca lo había visto así - susurró Edward - Siempre había culpado a Tanya. No era consciente de que yo había tomado una opción. Pero yo solo... estaba intentando cumplir con mi trabajo.

- Edward, quizá todo esto te permita conocer mejor a tu padre a través de tu propia experiencia. Al igual que él, tú siempre has querido a tu hija y, lo sepa ella o no, siempre has intentado hacer lo que consideras mejor para ella.

Edward asintió, sonrió agradecido y la abrazó con afecto.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente, señorita Swan?

Bella le sacó la lengua y luego sacudió la cabeza apartándose de él.

- No soy tan inteligente como crees. He hecho cosas tan estúpidas que me daría vergüenza contártelas. Es solo que... siempre he sido esa niña con la nariz pegada a la ventana, mirando hacia el interior sin poder participar en lo que ocurría. Desde donde yo estaba, era más fácil ver toda la habitación.

- En ese caso, me alegro de que te hayas asomado a mi ventana.

Bella sonrió con nostalgia y no dijo nada más. Si Edward hubiera sabido lo terriblemente que deseaba adentrarse en aquella habitación para poder ver las cosas desde dentro, aunque solo fuera por una vez... Pero mientras James continuara buscándola, sería imposible. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que su huida solo tenía un final. James terminaría encontrándola. Pero escaparía una vez más para impedir que la encontrara en aquella casa y se llevaría con ella un recuerdo muy especial.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooooola!**

**Aqui estoy nuevamente dejandoles un nuevo capitulo =) Este es un tanto corto y no tan interesante como los que vendrán, pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Edward DEBÍA darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. Ahora... todo cambiará! su relación con Nessie y con Bella pasarán a otro nivel XD y para que no coman ansias... les dejo este pequeño adelanto del prox cap....**

**_"- Si no eres la mujer generosa y adorable que pareces ser... ¿quién eres?_**

**_- Soy una estúpida - susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Soy la mujer mas estúpida del mundo._**

**_Supo que iba a besarla antes de que Edward hubiera inclinado siquiera la cabeza. Y también supo que no debería permitir que lo hiciera. Debería dar media vuelta y salir del salón. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas."_**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y el adelanto :D dentro de pronto lo subiré. Ya saben que trato de actualizar lo mas seguido posible, pero ultimamente he tenido que hacer muchas cosas para la Universidad T.T Creanme, si de mi dependiera, pasaría leyendo, escribiendo y subiendo Fanfics jajajajajaa**

**Muuuuuchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tooodos los reviews que han dejado en estos 4 capitulos... pero, vamos! no sean flojitas y dejen sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, sugerencias en este capitulo XD**

**Nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de oso :D**

**PollyCox99**


	6. Capitulo 6: Indecisión

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 6: Indesición**

Edward sonrió al ver el rostro expectante de su hija, resultado de su último intento de demostrarle que la amaba y que quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal una película? - los gritos de alegría que esperaba no se produjeron y miró a Bella en busca de ayuda.

- Nessie, tu papá quiere llevarte al cine - le explicó ella.

Tampoco en aquella ocasión gritó. Se limitó a mirar a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos. Edward tragó saliva, sin estar muy seguro del camino que había elegido.

- Es... una película de dibujos animados.

Bella dijo el título de la película y Edward por fin consiguió los gritos de alegría que esperaba. Y entonces Edward se dio cuenta de que Nessie había llegado a su lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se agachó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¿Nessie?

La niña comenzó a llorar de forma inconsolable. Edward la abrazó y miró a Bella, que también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward hizo una mueca, expresando su confusión y disgusto y Bella soltó una carcajada, se secó las lágrimas y se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído:

- Es una mujer, Edward, y ya sabes que las mujeres lloramos cuando somos muy felices.

Feliz. Edward cerró los ojos y abrazó a su hija con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, Bella ya se había ido. Se levantó y se sentó en una silla, con Nessie en el regazo.

- Ya está, princesa. Solo es una película.

- Ya lo sé, papá. Pero tenía muchas ganas de verla y Bella había dicho que ya veríamos. Y eso significa que no.

Edward se echó a reír y le frotó la espalda.

- A veces significa que no y otras que todavía no se sabe.

- Ah - Nessie se frotó los ojos con los puños y preguntó – Ahora entiendo - se quedó muy quieta, volvió la cara hacia él y susurró - Te quiero.

Fue tal la emoción que aquella declaración le produjo, que Edward estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

- Yo también te quiero, cariño.

Pero la flamante felicidad, dio paso a una ligera decepción, cuando Bella se negó a ir al cine con ellos.

- Deben pasar la tarde en familia - le dijo a Edward - Además, yo prefiero tener algún tiempo para mí y nadie va a echarme de menos.

Él iba a echarla de menos, pensó Edward, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Y quiso morderse la lengua cuando se oyó decir:

- Yo quiero que vengas.

Por un momento, la mirada de Bella se iluminó de placer. Un placer que casi inmediatamente fue sustituido por el recelo.

- No. No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Simplemente, no puedo. Por favor, Edward...

- Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Pero sabía perfectamente que tenía miedo de él. Bella era consciente de que lo estaba volviendo loco y estaba intentando guardar las distancias. Y por el terror que reflejaba su mirada, solo podía concluir que, evidentemente, no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con él.

***

Edward estaba enfadado con ella. Bella pensaba que no debería importarle. Lo único que realmente importaba era que estaba intentando esforzarse con su hija. La película, evidentemente, había sido un gran éxito. La niña le había representado la película prácticamente entera, mirando a su padre a cada instante, en busca de confirmación, y luego no se separó de él en ningún momento.

Bella estaba emocionada. Pero también preocupada. Temía que Edward sospechara que se estaba escondiendo de algo. ¿Por qué le habría preguntado si tenía miedo?

Después de que la niña se acostara, Edward prácticamente la ignoró y ella no sabía si sentirse dolida o asustada. Necesitó juntar valor para reunirse con él en el cuarto de estar. Pero cuando llegó, Edward continuó viendo la televisión como si ella no estuviera. Bella se decía que aquella era una buena señal. Seguramente, si pretendiera despedirla, habría aprovechado aquel momento para decírselo. Y quizá, si ella consiguiera suavizar las cosas entre ellos, podrían volver a ser... ¿qué? ¿Amigos? Tomó aire y decidió iniciar un tema neutral de conversación.

- La niña estaba muy contenta, Edward.

Edward contestó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla:

- La película era muy entretenida. Te habría gustado.

- Lo sé, pero la niña no necesita estar a solas conmigo.

- Lo dices como si no le hubiera gustado que fueras con ella y sabes que eso no es cierto.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero tú eres su padre, Edward, y yo solo soy la niñera. Tú eres el único del que debería depender, eres lo único constante en su vida.

- Sí, quizás tengas razón. Quizá depende mucho de ti. Quizás todos dependemos mucho de ti. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que nos convirtamos en una carga.

- Oh, Edward! Por favor!, no es eso! - contestó Bella, levantándose - Es precisamente todo lo contrario. YO estoy empezando a depender de USTEDES ¿no te das cuenta? no puedo permitir que eso ocurra!

- La dependencia es mutua, ¿qué tiene de malo? Te necesitamos, Bella. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado, y si pudiéramos...

- No! no digas eso…- Bella sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó para apartar las lágrimas - Ni siquiera tengo experiencia como niñera. Tú podrías hacerlo mucho mejor que yo! No te das cuenta porque ahora estás aprendiendo a relacionarte con ella y crees que todo es gracias a mí… pero no es así.

Edward se levantó de su sillón y apoyó las manos en los brazos de Bella.

- Claro que es así. Gracias a ti, estamos empezando a convertirnos en una verdadera familia ¿no te das cuenta? ¿No eres capaz de ver lo mucho que... te debemos? Me has abierto los ojos Bella. Me has hecho darme cuenta de que estaba repitiendo la conducta que había aprendido de mi padre, una conducta que odiaba cuando era un niño. Mi madre fue una madre magnífica, pero yo no he sabido ser como ella. Sin embargo, para ti la maternidad es algo casi natural, eres tan cariñosa, tan paciente y tranquila...

- Oh, Edward, no soy todo lo que crees.

- ¿Entonces quién eres, Bella? - le preguntó Edward con repentina brusquedad - Si no eres la mujer generosa y adorable que pareces ser ¿quién eres?

- Soy una estúpida - susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Soy la mujer mas estúpida del mundo.

Supo que iba a besarla antes de que Edward hubiera inclinado siquiera la cabeza. Y también supo que no debería permitir que lo hiciera. Debería dar media vuelta y salir del salón. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Al contrario, se acercó más a él, deslizó el brazo por su cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole acceder a sus labios. Cerró los ojos mientras Edward cubría sus labios y se meció en la embriagadora sensación de ser deseada. De ser querida.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos, instándola a moldear su cuerpo contra el suyo. Le entreabrió los labios y deslizó la lengua en su interior, seduciéndola con un erótico duelo de lenguas que encendió hogueras en los rincones más sensibles de la piel de Bella. La joven sentía todo intensamente, desde la caricia sedosa de su ropa interior hasta la dura suela de sus zapatos. Pero, sobre todo, sentía la fuerza de Edward, la sobrecogedora masculinidad de Edward Cullen, padre, cirujano, hijo, amigo... La palabra «amante» se filtró en su mente, pero el miedo que siempre la acompañaba la hizo sustituirla por la de «jefe», pero pensar en eso no le dió la fuerza que necesitaba para apartarse de su beso.

Bella sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, trotaba como un caballo al galope. Aquel hombre sabía exactamente cómo mover los labios, cómo utilizar la lengua. Bella sintió que los pezones se le endurecían y se apretó contra él mientras Edward acariciaba su cuerpo. El calor de sus caricias le quemaba la polera, le ponía la carne de gallina y elevaba su temperatura corporal por momentos.

Le acarició la espalda, sintiendo sus músculos moverse bajo sus manos, deslizando sus dedos hasta encontrar la cinturilla del pantalón de Edward y sacándole la camisa del pantalón mientras él le levantaba la polera y pasaba sus manos debajo de esta. Aquello estaba siendo increíble, maravilloso, espectacular, todo lo que Bella había imaginado desde que se besaron por primera vez y más.

Bella emitía sonidos de lo más excitantes cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban y Edward no dudó en quitarle la polera y en arrastrarla junto a el hacia el sillón haciendo que Bella se sentara a horcajadas encima de el. Se fijó en cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de Bella, al ritmo de su respiración, entrecortada y rápida, pero aquello no le impidió seguir adelante, acariciarle el pecho izquierdo. Uno de sus dedos acarició la delicada piel mientras jugueteaba con el pulgar el pezón.

Bella gimió de placer, lo que hizo que Edward se estremeciera. Bella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, exponiendo la larga y suave columna de su garganta y Edward no pudo resistirse a besarla en aquel lugar, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola. Utilizó la otra mano para desabrocharle y quitarle el sujetador. Edward rezó para que Bella protestara, para que le dijera que parara porque era lo suficientemente caballero como para hacerlo, como para no presionarla si ella no quería. Sin embargo, si lo dejaba hacer lo que él quería... si no le decía nada, Edward dudaba mucho de ser lo suficientemente hombre como para dejarla.

Pero, ella se lo permitió y en aquellos momentos, tenía acceso completo a su pecho desnudo y se tomó un momento para admirar el pálido esplendor de sus pequeños y erectos pezones color cereza. Aquellos pechos le recordaban a dos helados, dulces y maravillosos y, sin dudar un momento, se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a chupárselos.

Bella metió los dedos entre los cabellos de Edward mientras sentía su lengua alrededor de la aureola de sus pechos, un movimiento que estaba excitándola tanto que la llevó a mecerse de manera instintiva sobre la erección de Edward, lo que le dejó claro que él también la deseaba desesperadamente. Edward se estremecía de deseo. No recordaba haber estado así de excitado jamás. Volvió a besar a Bella en la boca y, al mismo tiempo, intentó desabrocharle el botón de los pantalones.

Bella gimió y se arqueó contra él, pero cuado sintió las manos de Edward dispuesto a arrancar sus pantalones, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Edward Cullen no era un hombre con el que pudiera hacer el amor y después marcharse, y no debería olvidar que pronto llegaría el momento en el que tendría que abandonar, no solo a Edward, sino también a su hija. Enamorarse de Edward, hacer el amor con él, reforzaría peligrosamente sus vínculos y haría que le resultara mucho más difícil marcharse. Quizá hubiera llegado ya el momento de irse, pensó. Porque cuanto más se quedara, más difícil le resultaría hacerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Le bastó pensar en irse de allí, en dejarlo, para que la asaltara un dolor tan intenso que inmediatamente la redujo a las lágrimas.

- ¿Bella? - Edward intentó abrazarla, pero Bella se apartó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No. Yo... – se separó de Edward levantándose de su regazo, se colocó su polera y tomó su sujetador avergonzada y sin poder aguantar las lagrimas.

¿Pero qué podía decir? ¿Que no había nada que deseara más que ser amada por él y no apartarse nunca de su lado? ¿Y que sus deseos nunca podrían cumplirse porque si se quedaba a su lado pondría en peligro a él y a su hija?

No, No podía decirle eso. De modo que Bella hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento: dar media vuelta y alejarse de la tentación cuando todavía estaba a tiempo de hacerlo.

***

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Edward se tensó en el sillón y se frotó la barbilla con la mano. Una vez más, en cuanto la niña se acostaba, Bella desaparecía sin decir una sola palabra. Los tres días anteriores habían sido muy tensos. Bella no lo miraba a los ojos, apenas le hablaba y no pasaba un momento a solas con él. ¿Pero cómo demonios iban a superar aquella situación? Para pedirle disculpas, necesitaba que se quedaran a solas en algún momento. La noche anterior, había llamado a la puerta de su habitación, pero Bella lo había ignorado.

Había otra forma de intentarlo, por supuesto, pero, hasta entonces, Edward no había querido utilizarla por miedo a que malinterpretara sus intenciones. Sin embargo, ya no le quedaba otra opción. Se levantó, apagó la televisión y subió lentamente a su habitación. Una vez allí, sacó de la cómoda un alambre. Con el en la mano, cruzó hasta la habitación de Bella, dispuesto a conseguir que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Tomó aire y llamó suavemente a la puerta.

- ¿Bella? - suspiró impaciente acariciándose el cabello - Bella, por favor, abre la puerta.

La respuesta fue un decepcionante silencio, pero Edward cuadró los hombros e intentó girar la manija de la puerta. Estaba cerrada con cerrojo, pero no importaba.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar. Voy a entrar - y sin más, insertó el alambre en el pequeño agujero del picaporte y comenzó a moverlo para abrir el cerrojo.

La puerta se abrió, pero, desde el interior, Bella empujó con ambas manos intentando cerrarla otra vez.

- Cómo te atreves!

- Ya basta! - masculló Edward, dando un empujón a la puerta.

Bella retrocedió bruscamente. Permaneció en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y cerrándose la bata a la defensiva. Después de asegurarse de que no se oía nada en el dormitorio de la pequeña, Edward cerró la puerta tras él. Bella retrocedió malhumorada. Edward guardó el alambre en su bolsillo y extendió las manos con gesto de disculpa.

- No sabía qué más hacer. No quieres hablar conmigo y...

- ¿Y no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?

- Sí... Yo, tengo la intención de dejarte en paz. Esa es una de las cosas que vengo a decirte – suspiró y continuó - Bella, te debo una disculpa. No sé lo que me pasó la otra noche. Jamás en mi vida había intentado forzar a una mujer. No puedo explicar lo que pasó, de verdad, solo puedo decir que... - pero no se atrevía a decir lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo.

No podía decirle que la deseaba tan intensamente que apenas podía mantener las manos lejos de ella. Que soñaba con meterse en su cama por las noches y acariciar con la lengua su cremosa piel, saborear cada parte de su cuerpo y adentrarse en él una y otra vez... Se obligó a apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, tragó saliva y buscó alguna explicación lógica que justificara su conducta.

- La cuestión es que... Bueno, no he vuelto a disfrutar de la compañía de una mujer desde el accidente de Tanya. He estado tan preocupado por Nessie y el trabajo en el hospital…

Al mirar a Bella se interrumpió. En aquella ocasión, era inconfundible lo que reflejaba su rostro: Furia

- Oh, está bien. No te preocupes! - contestó con sarcasmo - te comprendo. Simplemente, me ha tocado a MÍ estar en el momento y en el lugar equivocados. No es nada personal. Le habrías hecho lo mismo a cualquier mujer.

- No! No pretendía decir eso...

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso tengo la palabra "fácil" grabada en la frente?

- Basta ya, Bella. Sabes perfectamente que no. Yo nunca he dicho...

- Deja de andar con rodeos, Edward! Lo que pasa es que quieres acostarte conmigo.

Aquella acusación fue como una bofetada en pleno rostro. Pero Edward no podía negarlo.

- Eres una mujer muy atractiva, Bella. Naturalmente que he pensado en... No puedo evitar pensar... - cerró los ojos - Creo que sería maravilloso que estuviéramos juntos, ya sabes - cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Bella estaba de espaldas a él. Dio un paso hacia ella y posó la mano en su hombro - Bella...

- No me toques!

- Yo solo quería - quería que Bella se derritiera en sus brazos - Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte. Y estas equivocada en pensar que habría pasado lo mismo con cualquier mujer... Tú eres muy especial para mí, Bella. Y me atrevo a decir que nadie podrá sustituirte. Por eso me siento tan mal con todo lo que está pasando. Me gustaría borrarlo todo y, aunque solo sea por el bien de la niña, volver a comenzar de nuevo.

- Increíble! - replicó Bella volviéndose hacia él - Confiar el cuidado de tu hija a… tu objetivo sexual.

- En otro tiempo sentí lo mismo por su madre. Y, lo de objetivo sexual, no me parece en absoluto adecuado.

- Yo no soy su madre.

- Sí, aunque a veces se me olvida.

- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

- Lo que pretendo decir es que confío en ti como confiaba en Tanya para su cuidado. Es evidente que para mí estás ocupando su lugar. Eso, combinado con la atracción que siento hacia ti, me confunde. Instintivamente, me acerco a ti como si fueras... mi esposa - tragó saliva.

- Pues, a partir de ahora, te agradecería que no volvieras a… confundirte.

- Estupendo. Y ahora, ¿crees que nuestra relación puede volver a la normalidad?

- Si te estás refiriendo a algo de carácter sexual...

Edward ni siquiera oyó el resto de la frase. La furia rugía en su cerebro. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso después de lo que acababa de confesarle?

- Deja de tratarme como si fuera un violador degenerado!

- No te estoy tratando así.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo lo llamarías? Llevas días sin hablarme de forma educada, no te quedas en ningún momento a solas conmigo y cuando llamo a tu puerta no me abres. Y después vengo a disculparme y conviertes la conversación en una pelea!

- Pues… ¿Acaso se supone que debería ser toda dulzura cuando entras de pronto en mi habitación?

- Llamé a la puerta y te advertí que iba a entrar!

- En contra de lo que yo quería!

- Alguien tenía que hacer algo! ¿Esperas acaso que acepte convertirme en una persona no grata en mi propia casa?

- Bueno, si no esperas que me acueste contigo...

- Solo fue un beso, por el amor de Dios! Un simple beso.

- Dos! Y no había nada de simple en ninguno de ellos!

- En cualquier caso, puedes estar segura de que no habrá más. No pienso volver a cometer ese error.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que fui yo la que cometí un error al venir a esta casa! Tenía un trabajo perfecto y tú lo echaste a perder!

- ¿YO? YO!!? Es el colmo! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Qué hice YO para merecer esto?

- Me has besado!

- Sí, No tengo perdón! te he besado! Supongo que debo ser castigado. ¿Crees que esta pared servirá? - le preguntó, señalando con un dedo - ¿Crees que tendrás espacio suficiente para flagelarme, apedrearme? O quizá prefieras hacerlo en un lugar público.

- Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz.

- Vivimos juntos! y no pienso comportarme como un convicto en mi propia casa!

- Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas.

- No, pero es así como me tratas. Pues bien… esto ha terminado! ¿Me has oído?

- Claro que te oído - respondió Bella con suficiencia - pero parece que has vuelto a olvidar que… no eres mi marido!

Le entraron ganas de sacudirla, y antes de darse cuenta de que el deseo se había convertido en acción, estaba haciendo precisamente eso.

- No, pero soy tu jefe - le recordó sombrío - Y a partir de ahora, harás lo que te diga, si no quieres que...

- ¿Que qué? ¿Que vuelvas a besarme? ¿Y si me niego a que me beses, entonces qué, Edward? ¿Me despedirás o harás... ?

- Basta! ¿Puedes parar? No estas siendo razonable…

- Razonable! Sal de mi habitación y entonces quizá esté en condiciones de ser razonable.

Edward inclinó la cabeza burlón y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Cruzó el pasillo y estaba llegando a su habitación cuando oyó unos pasos tras él. Se volvió y vio el rostro preocupado de su hija.

- ¿Papá? ¿Que pasó?

Edward forzó una sonrisa y tiró suavemente de una de sus trenzas.

- Nada importante, cariño, no te preocupes.

- ¿Estás enojado con Bella?

Edward empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero decidió que era preferible decir la verdad.

- Sí, pero ella tampoco está muy contenta conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Son... cosas de adultos - la niña se mordió el labio, evidentemente preocupada. Edward se inclinó y la levantó en brazos - Pero no va a pasar nada, cariño, te lo prometo. Ahora, será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, o si no mañana no podrás levantarte temprano para ir al colegio - puso un dedo en su ombligo y la llevó al dormitorio. La niña se echó a reír y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Edward la dejó en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y le deseó con una sonrisa:

- Dulces sueños, cariño.

- Buenas noches, papá.

Edward contempló el dulce rostro de su hija apreciando por primera vez todos los rasgos que poseía de el. Tenía una hija preciosa. Se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo mejor para ella, si Nessie necesitaría algo que él no era capaz de darle. Por primera vez, empezaba a comprender lo que le había pedido a Tanya, lo que había esperado de ella, y lo que Tanya era para su hija.

Le había dicho a Bella que le había confiado el cuidado de su hija como se la había confiado a su propia esposa. ¿Pero debería haberlo hecho? ¿Qué padre le habría pedido a una completa desconocida que fuera una madre para su hija?

Cerró los ojos suspirando y salió de la habitación caminando de puntillas. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debería pedirle a Bella que se fuera y arreglárselas él solo con la niña? ¿O debería intentar ahogar sus propios sentimientos hacia ella por el bien de Nessie?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola!**

**Aqui haciendome presente nuevamente con este capitulo XD Espero que les haya gustado y hayan quedado conformes con el =) Como pueden ver la intensidad de la relación entre Edward y Bella va aumentando: primero fue un besito y ahora... un BESOTE jajajajaja y no se preocupen, que mas adelante, lo encuentros serán muuucho mas intensos =)**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer todos los reviews que han dejado a lo largo de la historia, sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y opiniones me ayudan mucho para seguir trabajando en ella =) Asi que agradezco infinitamente el que sigan mi fic capitulo a capitulo.**

**Pronto subiré el siguiente cap, peeero... no hay adelanto ya que hay ciertos detalles que estoy arreglando de el. Solo deben tener paciencia. Pero prometo no demorar en subirlo! Les doi mi palabra!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de oso**

**PollyCox99**


	7. Capitulo 7: Preguntas

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 7: Preguntas**

Bella le quitó a Nessie la cuchara para evitar que volviera a hundirla por tercera vez en la mermelada.

- Ya está bien, Nessie - le advirtió Edward - Ya tienes suficiente mermelada en la tostada.

Nessie frunció el ceño. Tenía la boca demasiado llena para protestar. Bella le dirigió a Edward una mirada cargada de resentimiento, tapó la mermelada y la dejó en el mostrador que tenía tras ella. Nessie imitó sus movimientos, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla y esta se movió peligrosamente. Bella se levantó con un grito y consiguió atraparla antes de que se cayera.

- Por el amor de Dios, Nessie! - gritó Edward - ¿Es que quieres hacerte daño?

Nessie que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión, comenzó a llorar. Bella le dirigió a Edward una mirada asesina, pero continuó abrazando a la pequeña para consolarla. Edward volvió a hundir la cabeza en el periódico y Bella experimentó, por enésima vez, una desagradable sensación de derrota. ¿Por qué tenía que fulminarlo con la mirada cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban? ¿Por qué no podía relajarse, decirle que aceptaba sus disculpas y continuar viviendo tranquilamente?

Sabía que lo que había pasado había sido culpa de los dos, tanto el beso como la discusión, pero no podía evitar la rabia que la asaltaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Era como si renunciar al enfado la hiciera vulnerable a cada una de sus palabras y sus gestos. La situación era insoportable y, si tuviera un minimo de sentido común, se marcharía antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Pero también parecía incapaz de marcharse.

Acarició a Nessie en silencio, le secó las lágrimas, la sentó en la silla y le susurró que terminara de desayunar. Edward cerró el periódico y dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

- Estoy harto de este silencio! Habla en un tono normal, maldita sea!

Bella sintió que la dominaba la furia. Cerró los puños y castigó a Edward con la mirada.

- Muy bien, lo haré! Y tú podrías intentar hacer lo mismo y dejar de gritar a todo el mundo.

Edward se puso completamente rojo y, por un instante, Bella pensó que iba a explotar. Pero volvió la cabeza, contuvo su genio, tragó saliva y la miró.

- Muy bien - dijo con la voz controlada, y bebió un sorbo de café.

Con infinita tristeza, Bella comprendió que aquel era el comienzo de una nueva pelea. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, salvo sentarse y terminar de desayunar.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? - le preguntó Edward secamente.

- Lo mismo que todos los días. Llevar a Nessie al colegio y ocuparme de las tareas de la casa. Tengo que lavar la ropa.

- Ya te dije que podía enviar tu ropa a la lavandería, con la nuestra.

- Y yo te contesté que no tengo ropa suficiente como para enviarla a la lavandería. Tardan demasiado en devolverla.

- Cómprate más ropa.

- Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes para mi dinero.

- Puedo pagarte la ropa.

- No, gracias. No pienso aceptar nada que no me esté ganando... como niñera.

Edward hizo una mueca y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

- No te pago ni la mitad de lo que vales como niñera. Y jamás he pretendido que te ganaras de otra forma tu sueldo.

- Lo sé - respondió Bella, suavizando su tono - No pretendía insinuar... - se interrumpió y miró nerviosa a la niña, que estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

Edward suspiró.

- Yo tampoco. Y acerca de lo de la otra noche, sinceramente, solo pretendía que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. De verdad.

- Ya lo sé, pero en aquel momento... —se mordió el labio.

- Supongo que los dos exageramos.

Bella agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Desde luego, soy consciente de que yo lo hice.

- Y no fuiste la única - dijo Edward suavemente.

Bella alzó la mirada y pudo ver la sinceridad que reflejaba la de Edward. Algo se derritió dentro de ella y vocalizó las palabras "lo siento"

La expresión de Edward perdió entonces su dureza.

- Eso es lo mismo que llevo días intentando decirte… Lo siento.

Bella asintió y Edward le estrechó la mano. Nessie se echó a reír y Bella apartó la mano mientras Edward se enderezaba en la silla, se aclaraba la garganta y adoptaba una expresión inescrutable.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya - dijo enérgicamente - Tengo una cita con un paciente al que llevo dos semanas intentando ver - se levantó y se despidió de su hija con un beso.

Se detuvo al lado de Bella y, por un instante, la joven pensó que iba a besarla también a ella. Pero Edward se limitó a sonreírle y se marchó. Bella también sonrió, considerablemente animada y con el pulso latiéndole enloquecidamente.

Pero su buen humor no duró demasiado. Nessie se demoró más de lo habitual en arreglarse para ir a la escuela y mientras buscaba un lugar adecuado para detenerse, Bella intentó razonar con ella, diciéndole que iba a hacerse daño si no se sentaban como debía ya que la niña soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se puso a bailar una canción. La niña la ignoró y Bella intento con una mano volver a abrochar el cinturón de Nessie mientras con la otra sostenía fuertemente el volante. Al hacerlo, el coche zigzagueó y estuvo a punto de salirse de la vía. Segundos después, oyó una sirena en medio del caos. La mirada de Bella voló hasta el espejo retrovisor y vio las luces de un coche de policía que se dirigía hacia ella.

- OH, no!

Nessie volvió la cabeza.

- La policía! - gritó, e inmediatamente se sentó y puso el cinturón de seguridad.

En la cúspide del pánico, Bella continuó conduciendo hasta que encontró un lugar para parar el coche. En cuanto se detuvo, tomó su bolso, sacó la cartera y la guardó debajo del asiento. No quería arriesgarse a que el policía viera que su carné de conducir era de Phoenix. Temía que transmitiera sus datos a la central y descubrieran que James o alguien hubieran denunciado su desaparición.

Ignorando los gritos de Nessie, se aferró al volante con fuerza mientras esperaba a que el policía apareciera en la ventanilla. Solo cuando el oficial se inclinó y golpeó con los nudillos el cristal, Bella bajó la ventanilla. El policía se quitó las gafas de sol y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para decirle a la niña que se callara. Solo entonces Bella fue consciente del caos que había a su alrededor.

Bella se volvió hacia la niña

- Silencio, Nessie.

- Nos van a arrestar por mi culpa! - replicó la niña asustada – lo siento! Lo siento!

- Tranquila Nessie! – ordenó Bella y se volvió a la ventanilla donde estaba el policía.

- Supongo que esa es la razón por la que ha zigzagueado el coche.

Bella se mordió el labio y se obligó a sonreír, a pesar de que el corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho.

- Lo siento, oficial. Ha sido una mañana muy difícil.

El oficial, sorprendentemente joven y atractivo, le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

- Parece que tiene con qué entretenerse ¿verdad?

- Desde luego.

- ¿Es hija suya?

- No, claro que no.

La sonrisa que le dirigió el policía en aquella ocasión no fue solo potente, sino también abrasadora.

- Excelente – dijo - ¿Podría enseñarme su carné de conducir?

Bella luchó con la urgencia de tragar saliva y buscó en el bolso con manos temblorosas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Al final, cuando hasta un idiota se habría dado cuenta de que no iba a encontrarlo, se volvió hacia la ventanilla.

- Uhmm… creo que … lo he dejado en casa.

- ¿Y dónde vive? - preguntó el oficial con naturalidad

Bella comenzó a relajarse. Durante las pocas semanas que llevaba en casa de Edward, había aprendido que el apellido Cullen significaba mucho en aquella localidad.

- Esta es la hija del señor Cullen. Yo soy su niñera.

El apellido Cullen causó su magia. El policía arqueó las cejas y soltó un silbido.

- Ya veo. Supongo que el señor Cullen podrá confirmármelo.

- Por supuesto.

- Dígame entonces su nombre.

- Isabella Swan….

- Pero a ella le gusta que le digan Bella – corrigió Nessie con una sonrisa que el policia le devolvió

- Y al señor Cullen puede localizarlo en...

Bella le dio el número de teléfono de su casa y de la oficina. El policía los apuntó y, para asombro de Bella, le tendió la mano.

- Soy el oficial Jacob Black. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan. Y, por favor, intente conducir con cuidado. No me gustaría que sufriera un accidente.

- Por supuesto, gracias.

El policía volvió a mirar a Nessie y desde la ventanilla le advirtió

- Y tu pequeña, deja de desobedecer a esta señorita y de poner sus vidas en peligro. A partir de ahora, irás siempre bien sentada y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado.

La niña asintió en silencio y el oficial Black volvió a dirigir toda la fuerza de su sonrisa sobre Bella.

- Que tenga un buen día - le deseó.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y no volvió a respirar con normalidad hasta que perdió de vista al coche patrulla.

***

Nessie se balanceaba sobre la silla mientras se concentraba en colocar el plato en su lugar. Cuando terminó, se echó hacia atrás y miró a Bella sonriente.

- Muy bien cariño, ahora la servilleta - Bella le tendió el rectángulo de tela y arqueó una ceja mientras la niña se inclinaba para colocarla a la izquierda del plato. Al advertir su gesto, la pequeña la colocó inmediatamente al otro lado.

En aquel momento apareció Edward y se apoyó con gesto descuidado contra el marco de la puerta.

- Hola, familia - saludó.

- Hola papá - dijo Nessie concentrada - Bella, dame la cuchara.

Bella volvió a prestar atención a la expectante pequeña y le tendió la cuchara.

- Estoy aprendiendo a poner la mesa - anunció Nessie con orgullo.

- Ya veo - respondió Edward - Y lo estas haciendo muy bien.

- Si. Ya soy una niña grande… tenía que aprender - le explicó Nessie.

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras Bella le tendía un vaso a Nessie y comentaba:

- Solo falta poner este vaso y… ya está! Tenemos la mesa perfecta!

- Mira, papá! Una mesa perfecta para comer las maravillosas chuletas de cordero de María. Eso es lo que dice Bella.

Edward levantó a su hija en brazos.

- Chuletas de cordero, ¡ñam ñam!

Fingió darle un mordisco en la mejilla, para absoluto deleite de la niña, pero mientras la pequeña le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, la mirada de Edward volaba de nuevo hacia Bella. Dejó a Nessie en el suelo y cruzó la habitación para tomar un vaso de agua.

- Entonces, ¿hoy has sido buena con Bella?

La niña asintió fuertemente

- Pues no es eso lo que me han contado - replicó su padre - El oficial Black me ha dicho que la has hecho pasar un susto en el coche esta mañana. De hecho, me ha dicho que Bella estaba tan nerviosa que ha perdido el carné de conducir.

Desvió la mirada hacia Bella y esta sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Así que el policía había comprobado sus datos. Oh, Dios, ¿qué le habría dicho a Edward? El corazón le latía tan violentamente que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera oyó la pregunta de Edward.

- Bella!

- ¿Qué?

- Te he preguntado si encontraste el carné.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que hubiera decidido lo que iba a decir, Nessie contestó por ella, intentando ayudarla.

- Bella no ha perdido el carné, papá. Lo escondió debajo del asiento.

- ¿lo escondió? - preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

Bella sentía que el color desaparecía de su rostro.

- Yo... , estaba...

Edward dejó el vaso en la mesa y se aferró al asiento de una de las sillas.

- ¿Lo escondiste, Bella? ¿Le escondiste a la policía el carné?

Bella se sentía peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas.

- Yo... tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- Tengo… el carné caducado! - contestó con repentina inspiración.

- Así que tienes el carné caducado.

- Sí, bueno... no había vuelto a pensar en ello desde hace semanas - tragó saliva - Después, esta mañana, cuando he visto la sirena del coche patrulla, me he asustado, estaba nerviosa y lo único que se me ocurrió fue meter el carné debajo del asiento.

- Bueno - contestó Edward - Pues tendrás que renovarlo, por supuesto - sonrió con cansancio - No puedes llevar a la niña en coche sin tener el carné de conducir ¿verdad?

Bella asintió, desviando en todo momento la mirada.

- Me ocuparé de ello – mintió - Y siento que hayan tenido que molestarte.

- No ha sido ninguna molestia. Y... , por cierto, el oficial Black no se ha pasado de la raya contigo ¿verdad?

- No, no. Ha sido muy… caballero - se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor - Y ha sabido poner a esta jovencita en su lugar.

- Me alegro - contestó Edward con una sonrisa y se frotó las manos - ¿Y ahora podemos cenar?

Bella cerró los ojos durante un instante de inmenso alivio y forzó una sonrisa.

- Voy a llamar a María - dijo y se marchó sin advertir el gesto de frustración de Edward

Mas tarde, Edward dio media vuelta en la cama y suspiró, intentando resistir el impulso de abrir los ojos. Necesitaba dormir. Eran ya demasiadas las noches en las que no había podido dormir pensando en Bella y en sus mentiras.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Bella? - susurró en la oscuridad.

Deseaba saberlo como nada en el mundo. Deseaba saber lo que Bella temía, en vez de lo que temía él. Porque lo que Edward temía era no volver a sentirse nunca satisfecho, no volver a saber lo que era una noche tranquila, sin permanecer despierto preguntándose lo que ocurriría si Bella Swan se enamorara de él. Temía cualquier cosa que Bella pudiera temer, y temía también sus ambiciones, y cualquier cosa que ella pudiera amar. Y temía al oficial Black, y a cualquiera de los hombres que pudieran ganarse el corazón de Bella

De alguna manera, había sabido lo que ocurría desde el momento en el que Black se había presentado en su oficina aquella tarde.

- Supongo que no tiene ningún problema legal - había dicho el policía - si está trabajando para usted. Es lógico pensar que cualquiera que trabaje para los Cullen ha sido investigado.

Edward había tenido que desviar la mirada. ¿Por qué no había comprobado realmente quién era Isabella Swan? Pero en realidad ya conocía la respuesta. No la había investigado porque no quería saber si era o no quien decía ser.

- La cuestión es que - había continuado el policía - francamente, para mí es una cuestión de honor no meterme en el terreno de otro hombre en lo que… a las mujeres se refiere. Así que he decidido venir aquí personalmente y...

Edward no había podido evitarlo. No había contestado lo que cualquier hombre honesto en su posición habría dicho en aquel momento, que Bella era una mujer soltera, libre como un pájaro. No, había levantado la barbilla y había esperado en silencio hasta que el oficial Black se había aclarado la garganta y había continuado más humildemente:

- Lo que quiero decir es que, siendo una mujer tan atractiva... Bueno, usted es soltero - evidentemente frustrado por el silencio de Edward, el policía había señalado -… y ella vive en su casa.

- Sí - había contestado entonces con una sonrisa.

Y la satisfacción, el alivio que había sentido al ser plenamente consciente de que Bella vivía en la misma casa que él, que estaría allí cuando volviera a casa cada noche y cuando se despertara por las mañanas, habían bastado para hacerle comprender que sus sentimientos hacia ella iban más allá de la atracción física o la gratitud.

- Entonces, usted y ella son...

- Tal como usted ha dicho, es una mujer muy hermosa, y mi hija la adora. De hecho, estaríamos perdidos sin ella.

El oficial había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo. Su desilusión era palpable.

- Sí, bueno. En cuanto a la niña... la verdad es que estaba haciéndole pasar un muy mal rato esta mañana. Se había escapado de su asiento, estaba sin el cinturón y… ella se salió ligeramente de la vía, y por eso la he parado. Me dijo que había dejado el carné en casa.

- Sí, la verdad es que Nessie puede llegar a ser muy traviesa. Desde que su madre murió, he tenido muchos problemas para hacerme cargo de ella, pero la verdad es que Bella lo ha cambiado todo. Entre los dos nos ayudamos. Y gracias por haber venido a avisarme de lo ocurrido. Puede estar seguro de que me ocuparé de este asunto.

Pero no lo había hecho. Había comentado lo de la visita del oficial con intención de averiguar la impresión que Black había causado en Bella y se había descubierto absorto en la expresión de puro terror de la niñera. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Y si tuviera el carné caducado, ¿qué motivos tendría para esconderlo? No, aquello no tenía sentido. Había demasiadas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Preguntas que lo tenían demaciado intrigado

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

**Vamos chicas! mas paciencia con Bella, despues de todo solo piensa que está haciendo lo mejor para Edward y Nessie, y James es alguien de temer y esta traumada ¿quien no tendría miedo? XD Ademas, no debemos olvidar que a los personajes de los fanfics les encanta complicarse la vida... Bella no podía ser la excepción jajajajajaja**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por seguir mi historia y claro, por dejar sus reviews. Son las mejores =) por esooo les dejaré un pequeñisimo adelanto:**

**_"Caminó directamente hasta ella y, tras un instante de vacilación, la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra él._**

**_- Bella – susurró tiernamente, pero con una notable angustia - no puedes seguir fingiendo que no quieres quedarte a mi lado. Sea lo que sea que te aleja de aquí, sé que no es la ambición. Cuéntamelo, por favor, cuéntame cuál es el problema."_**

**¿Bella le contará? ¿Será sincera con Edward? Esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo! No se lo pueden perder jajajaja**

**Un abrazo de oso para todas Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!! =)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**PollyCox99**


	8. Capitulo 8: Quédate

******Summary: ****Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 8: Quedate**

Edward se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y se frotó los ojos mientras sujetaba el teléfono con la otra mano.

- Sí, lo sé. Ayer hablé con mamá. Y le dije que iba a la fiesta, Alice…

- Así me gusta! - Respondió Alice – Todos deben estar presentes en la celebración! Va a ser una fiesta increible!

- Pero… ¿porque no le das un respiro a Emmett? El pobre está desesperado… no me extrañaría que pidiera el divorcio con tal de que no le celebres otro aniversario!

- Por favor! Tú sabes que Emmett es un exagerado!

- Nadie está diciendo lo contrario – sonrió y luego preguntó cauteloso – ¿papá estará en la fiesta?

- Si, al menos eso me dijo hace unos días…

- Bueno… esperemos que así sea…

- Edward! quizá te sorprenda saber, que hasta hace muy poco tu dedicación a la medicina se parecía mucho a la dedicación de papá.

Edward sonrió sin humor.

- Es curioso. Hace poco otra persona me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién?

- Mamá

- Supongo que te refieres a su regalo. Nunca comprendí por qué te dejó a ti ese álbum de fotografías.

Edward sonrió para sí.

- Mamá es una mujer muy sabia, esa es la razón. Pero en realidad fue otra persona la que lo averiguó antes que yo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿ y se puede saber quien es?

- No

- Vamos Edward! No seas malo con tu pequeña y hermosa hermana!

- No pienso decir nada más sobre el tema.

- Veamos, ese alguien no será una joven delgada, con una larga melena marrón y unos ojos del mismo color ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién te ha hablado de Bella?

Alice soltó una carcajada.

- Ja! Lo sabía! Emmett siempre ha sido un muy buen informante...

Por supuesto, tenía que haber sido él.

- ¿Y qué te ha contado, exactamente?

- No te lo diré – sonrió Alice al otro lado de la línea

- Vamos hermanita! Ambos sabemos que te mueres por contarme...

- Pues…que la nueva niñera es muy diferente a las anteriores. Y, si te sirve de algo, lo aprobamos. Tienes nuestra bendición!

Edward no tenía una respuesta por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cómo está Jasper y Ashley?

Alice se echó a reír, como si supiera exactamente lo que Edward pretendía.

- Está trabajando y la bebé durmiendo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Oh, Edward, nunca he estado mejor!

- Es obvio que la maternidad te sienta muy bien – dijo Edward recordando a su sobrina Ashley.

- Oye, ¿por qué no vienes a vernos con Nessie un día de estos? Hace siglos que no veo a mi sobrina.

- Sí, claro, te llamaré.

- Eres un mentiroso Edward Cullen – dijo Alice sonriendo - No, no me vas a llamar. Así que quizá tenga que llamar yo y arreglarlo todo con Bella.

- No! - Edward se llevó la mano a la cara, consciente de lo que estaba dando a entender con su estallido – Quiero decir… Bella no forma parte de la familia. Yo soy el padre de Nessie y YO soy quien tiene que ocuparse de esas cosas.

- Genial!. En ese caso, espero verte pronto, hermanito. No me hagas ir a buscarte!

- Sí, nos veremos pronto - le prometió Edward y dejó el teléfono en su lugar.

Tomó una de las carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio, la abrió y comenzó a leer. Al cabo de un momento, comprendió que no había interiorizado ni una sola de las palabras que había leído y comenzó de nuevo. Pero no sirvió de nada y cerró la carpeta.

Estaba de un pésimo humor. Nada parecía salirle bien últimamente y no le apetecía ver a nadie, excepto a... Frunció el ceño al pensar en Bella. No iba a ponerse a fantasear con ella, era el colmo. Ya era suficientemente malo que no pudiera controlar sus sueños y se despertara por la noche completamente excitado, pensando en que Bella dormía en la habitación de enfrente. Sería mejor pensar en su hija.

Sonrió al hacerlo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que disfrutaría tanto pasar el rato con esa pequeña traviesa? Porque eran una niña de temer, de eso no había duda. Pero Bella la había hecho cambiar. Aunque quizás no solo había sido la actitud de Bella la que los había ayudado. Él también había cambiado su actitud hacia Nessie y ella había respondido a ese cambio. Por supuesto, sabía que todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, pero por lo menos ya tenía la seguridad de que podía manejarla. Y teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿cuál era su excusa para mantener a Bella como niñera?

Bella le había mentido. A pesar de lo que le había dicho, estaba seguro de que no había renovado su carné de conducir, y sabía cuál era la razón: tenía miedo. ¿Pero de qué? ¿De la justicia? Rezaba para que no fuera así, ¿pero cómo iba a averiguarlo? Y, sin saberlo, ¿cómo podía confiarle a su hija? Simplemente porque, a pesar de todo, confiaba en ella. Y por que la deseaba.

Eso era la única respuesta. Deseaba a Bella Swan con una pasión que no había sentido en toda su vida y el deseo lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba destrozando su capacidad de concentración y haciendo estragos con sus sentimientos.

Bella alzó la mirada y dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Edward estaba preocupado, perdido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados. La niñera volvió a preguntarse qué podría estar molestándolo y por qué no hablaría de ello. Últimamente parecía tenso, preocupado.

Se levantó lentamente, fue a la cocina, sirvió un trago y se lo llevó al cuarto de estar.

- Toma.

Edward se enderezó bruscamente en su asiento, abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en la copa.

- He pensado que te gustaría un trago

Edward la miró sorprendido y tomó la copa.

- Gracias.

Mientras Bella regresaba al sofá, vació la copa de un solo trago y sacudió la cabeza al sentir el calor del alcohol. Bella cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Más o menos.

- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- No… Si. Es complicado

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Es solo que… trato de balancear mi trabajo como cirujano y como padre… pero hay veces en que es demasiado difícil.

Bella soltó una sonrisa al oírlo.

- Yo diría que vas muy bien encaminado.

- Quizás - contestó Edward con una sonrisa – Pero estoy agotado!

- Tal ves deberías hacer otras cosas… para distraerte, relajarte

- El problema no es que no pueda hacer cosas, sino que no encuentro nada que me apetezca de verdad. Además, no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

- Pues, deberías tenerlo. También necesitas un tiempo para ti Edward - comentó Bella, pensativa - ¿Qué clase de cosas te gustan? ¿Qué pasatiempos tienes?

- Ninguno en particular.

- Bueno, ¿entonces cuáles son tus temas favoritos?

- No lo sé.

Por un instante, Bella lo miró exasperada, pero lo pensó mejor y dijo:

- Te gusta la música. O, al menos, parecen gustarte los conciertos que transmiten en la radio o en la televisión.

- Eso es verdad – sonrió Edward - pero a todo el mundo le gusta la música. Es algo fascinante.

- No todo el mundo lo cree.

- Pues deberían.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, disfrutando de aquel tema de conversación.

- Todos los viajes que he hecho me han dado una perspectiva especial de la música. He estado en Europa, en Oriente, en lugares donde la música es trascendental para su cultura, para su vida.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en practicar algún instrumento? - susurró Bella, sonriendo interesada.

- Pues si – dijo el sonriendo al ver el interés de Bella – De hecho, lo hice ¿Te atreves a adivinar que instrumento?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Soy muy mala con las adivinanzas

- Inténtalo

Bella lo miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera leer los pensamientos de Edward.

- Acordeón

- No – dijo Edward sin aguantar la risa – ni siquiera te acercas!

- Te dije que era mala con las adivinanzas! Solo dime! – comentó uniéndose a las risas de Edward

- Piano. Practiqué cinco años durante el instituto – sonrió

- ¿Y porque lo dejaste?

- No se... es solo que... estaba demasiado concentrado en mi carrera como cirujano.

- Me gustaría escucharte tocar algún día…

- Algún día – sonrió.

Bella se instaló cómodamente en el sillón. Adoraba ver a Edward tan entusiasmado. De pronto, se descubrió preguntándose si sería tan apasionado con una mujer, y entonces revivió el contacto de sus brazos, de su boca, de sus manos. Si, lo era.

El instinto le decía que bastaría una caricia de Edward para reducirla al nivel más elemental de la existencia y, al mismo tiempo, para elevarla hasta los límites más elevados del placer. Bella sabía que nada de lo que hasta entonces había experimentado podría compararse con lo que habría tenido con Edward si no hubiera sido por los errores de su pasado.

- ¿Bella?

Bella ni siquiera fue consciente de que Edward se había movido hasta que este le tomó la mano. El impacto de aquel contacto físico la arrancó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Edward estaba sentado al borde de la mesita del café, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas e inclinado hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? La música quizás no es tu tema favorito de conversación, pero no recuerdo haber hecho llorar nunca a nadie con él.

Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y forzó una risa.

- Me temo que no estaba escuchándote.

- Entonces dime lo que te pasa.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y decidió decirle al menos parte de la verdad.

- Es solo que... estaba pensando que probablemente nunca llegue a escucharte tocar el piano. Yo... ni siquiera sabré cómo va creciendo Nessie…

Edward le acarició la mano con el pulgar.

- No tienes por qué irte. Puedes quedarte con nosotros.

Bella apartó lentamente la mano, fingiendo necesitar un cambio de postura.

- Sí, sé que podría quedarme, pero… ¿y mis sueños?

- Podríamos buscar la manera de que pudieras quedarte aquí y al mismo tiempo ir a la universidad.

Bella no había pensado en eso. Rápidamente, negó con la cabeza.

- La niña se merece mucha más atención de la que podría darle si asistiera a la universidad.

Edward volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, la agarró de los antebrazos y tiró suavemente de ella, empujándola hasta el borde del sofá.

- No quiero que te vayas. Necesito que te quedes aquí. Eso no significa...

Bella posó sus temblorosos dedos contra su boca, interrumpiendo las palabras antes de que se le hiciera insoportable.

- No – susurró - Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

Edward levantó la barbilla y le apartó la mano, acercándose todavía más a ella.

- Bella... - era en parte una súplica y una demanda.

Bella se deslizó del borde del sofá, quedando de rodillas mientras sus bocas se fundían, rindiéndose al calor del momento y consciente de que aquel beso era lo único que debería tener nunca de aquel hombre. Aun así, se permitió arrodillarse entre sus piernas y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras él le hacía inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás con la fuerza de su beso. Edward la levantó y la estrechó contra él, sosteniéndola con firmeza entre sus muslos. Deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca, saboreando los bordes de sus dientes, lamiéndole el paladar e invitando a su lengua a bailar junto a la suya. Bella se aferró a su camisa deseando todo lo que aquel momento podía darle.

Cuando Edward deslizó la mano por el borde de la polera y comenzó a subir, Bella supo hacia dónde se dirigía, y los senos le hormigueaban de anticipación antes de que Edward hubiera metido los dedos entre la tela del sujetador, haciendo que los pezones se encresparan contra su palma. Bella temblaba mientras Edward la acariciaba y la besaba, sosteniéndola al mismo tiempo con un brazo como si fuera suya. Él no podía saber cuánto deseaba Bella pertenecerle, cuántas ganas tenía de entregarse a él, solo a él. No podía saberlo y ella no podía decírselo.

Aquel pensamiento volvió a llenar de lágrimas sus ojos. Se apartó de él y se echó el pelo hacia delante, intentando ocultar su rostro.

- Dime que no te irás, Bella – susurró suplicante - dime que te quedarás a mi lado. Por favor, cariño… quédate conmigo

Bella solo fue capaz de mirarlo con inmensa tristeza y susurró:

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Edward se apartó como si lo hubieran abofeteado. La soltó bruscamente y apartó la cara. Bella agachó la cabeza, dejó caer los brazos y se levantó, luchando contra las ganas de decirle que quería quedarse, que amaba a su hija y lo amaba a él y que era el miedo a que pudieran hacerles daño el que la obligaba a marcharse. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

- Confío en que mañana no habrá acusaciones sobre mi falta de moralidad - le dijo con amargura.

Bella se detuvo donde estaba y se volvió.

- No, no habrá acusaciones. No voy a fingir que no quería que me besaras, esta vez no.

Edward se levantó bruscamente y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste las otras veces? ¿Por qué intentaste hacerme creer que no querías?

- A ninguna mujer le gusta admitir que es una estúpida. Ni siquiera ante sí misma. Pase lo que pase, tengo que irme de aquí, y solo una verdadera estúpida haría su marcha más difícil de lo que ya es.

Edward se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la dejó caer.

- Mañana llamaré a la agencia - dijo bruscamente, desviando la mirada.

Bella alzó la barbilla.

- Esta bien, gracias.

***

- La señorita Jefferson ha llegado, Edward.

La voz de Bella era suave como la seda y carente de toda emoción. Edward sintió una oleada de irritación, pero al alzar la mirada advirtió el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Un dolor que Bella intentó disimular alzando con altivez la barbilla. Aun así, para Edward renació la esperanza. Se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría cuando hiciera aquella cita y había intentando asegurarse de que Bella estuviera presente durante la entrevista. En ese momento ya lo sabía: Bella no quería marcharse. ¿Pero entonces por qué se iba? Dejó de lado aquella pregunta y se levantó para recibir a una mujer bajita, delicada, de aspecto casi infantil que permanecía al lado de Bella.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen - se presentó - Por favor, tome asiento.

La mujer asintió alegremente y se sentó en el sofá. Bella se volvió para marcharse, pero Edward la detuvo.

- No, Bella, quédate. Es posible que la señorita Jefferson tenga alguna pregunta que hacerte.

Bella lo miró por encima del hombro con evidente desconcierto.

- Yo... ayudaré en lo que pueda - dijo, incapaz de disimular el temblor de su voz.

La señorita Jefferson no pareció advertirlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada quitándose los guantes y doblándolos en su regazo.

- Bueno, solo hay una pregunta que me gustaría hacerle, si no le importa.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

- Por supuesto, pregunte lo que quiera.

- Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué quiere dejar este trabajo.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla y bajó la cabeza. La fachada de indiferencia comenzaba a derrumbarse.

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sentía su dolor como si fuera suyo. No, Bella no quería marcharse. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué insistía en aquella farsa? En aquel momento, aquella pregunta era secundaria. Lo que tenía que hacer era rescatar a Bella de su propia obstinación.

- El trabajo de la señorita Swan era temporal – explicó - Le aseguro que su marcha no tiene que ver con la insatisfacción por ninguna de las dos partes.

La señorita Jefferson pareció darse por satisfecha.

- Supongo que le gustaría ver mis antecedentes - dijo. Sacó un sobre del bolso y se lo tendió, completamente ajena a la tristeza de Bella.

Edward tomó el sobre y sacó varias hojas de papel que ojeó rápidamente.

- Parece que tiene mucha experiencia.

Durante algunos minutos, la señorita Jefferson estuvo explicando toda su experiencia laboral, pero Edward solo podía concentrarse en no mirar a Bella.

- Muy impresionante. Realmente, me ha dado mucho en que pensar, gracias.

- Si no le importa, me gustaría conocer a la niña - respondió la señorita Jefferson.

Edward quedó desconcertado,

- Es muy pequeña - explicó precipitadamente - No quisiera confundirla

La señorita Jefferson se tensó al comprender que el puesto todavía no era para ella.

- Ya entiendo. En fin, supongo que comprenderá que no puedo aceptar ninguna oferta hasta que no conozca a la niña que tengo que cuidar. Además, no puedo comprometerme a renunciar a cualquier otra posibilidad que me aparezca.

Edward sonrió y asintió.

- Sí, lo comprendo. Gracias por venir.

La señorita Jefferson parecía malhumorada cuando Edward cerró la puerta tras ella segundos después, pero este no pensó ni un segundo en ella. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el cuarto de estar y allí encontró a Bella asomada a la ventana.

Caminó directamente hasta ella y, tras un instante de vacilación, la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra él.

- Bella – susurró tiernamente, pero con una notable angustia - no puedes seguir fingiendo que no quieres quedarte a mi lado. Sea lo que sea que te aleja de aquí, sé que no es la ambición. Cuéntamelo, por favor, cuéntame cuál es el problema.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y la movió lentamente de lado a lado.

- No puedo, Edward. Y aunque pudiera, eso no cambiaría las cosas.

Edward alzó la mano lentamente, deslizándola por encima de sus senos y por la elegante columna de su cuello hasta alcanzar su barbilla y hacerle volver la cara hacia él.

- Bella - susurró, rozando sus labios.

Los labios de Bella temblaron bajo los de Edward, pero apartó la cara bruscamente.

- No, Edward, por favor.

Edward no sabía qué decir, cómo convencerla de que cambiara de opinión. Solo podía ofrecerle su silencioso consuelo. Y prometió hacerlo mientras pudiera.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

**Bella no le dijo!!! no me odien chicas... las compensaré jajaj pero insisto en esto: a los personajes de los fanfics les encanta complicarse la vida y Bella es un CLARO ejemplo de eso XD Espero que aun cuando Bella no se haya sincerado con Edward, les haya gustado el capitulo =) Fue hecho con todo mi amor para ustedes (asi que no me odien jajajajaja)**

**Peeeeeeeeeeeero, como soy buena, les dejo un pequeñisimo adelanto del siguiente capitulo, atencion:**

_**"- ¿Crees que debería hacer lo que me dicte mi corazón? - murmuró Edward, tomándola por la barbilla.**_

_**Bella asintió, a pesar de que Edward le había hecho volver el rostro hacia él.**_

_**- Pero seguir lo que me dicta el corazón puede ser peligroso.**_

_**Bella tragó saliva.**_

_**- Sí. Pero... vale la pena.**_

_**- ¿Eres consciente de hasta qué punto vales la pena, Bella? ¿Y tienes la menor idea de cuánto te valoro?**_

_**Bella emitió un pequeño gemido de rendición cuando Edward posó su mano entre su barbilla y su cuello. Alzó la mano hasta su brazo, como si pretendiera apartarlo, pero no tuvo la fuerza o la voluntad de hacerlo. Entonces Edward comenzó a besarla, y ya fue demasiado tarde."**_

**Muuuuuchisimas gracias por seguir mi historia y por dejar en cada capitulo sus comentarios, criticas u opiniones. De verdad valoro que usen su tiempo en leer mi fic y en dejar reviews. Son las mejores!! Esta semana, si mis calculos son correctos, estaré un tanto ocupada (ya saben, universidad + profesores + tareas = nada bueno XD) asi que no se si pueda subir el prox capitulo tan luego... quizas el sabado o domingo... y si todo sale bien el viernes... asi que no coman ansias chicas! tratare de hacer lo posible para actualizar antes =)**

**Un abrazo de oso a todas! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!**

**Nos vemos, PollyCox99**


	9. Capitulo 9: Alice

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 9: Alice**

Bella tenía las mejillas tan frías que le dolían y la nariz estaba empezando a gotearle. Aun así, sonrió al ver a Nessie, que ya se había quitado el gorro y tenía el pelo revuelto en todas las direcciones imaginables.

Bella se detuvo un momento para peinarla y dejar caer un beso distraído en su frente. Inmediatamente, los brazos de la pequeña estaban buscando su cuello. Bella retrocedió, riendo, pero a pesar de sus risas tenía un nudo de tristeza en la garganta. ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder renunciar a eso? La niña la adoraba. La necesitaba. Pero ella era un peligro para ella, de modo que tenía que marcharse.

Pero no debía pensar en ello hasta que llegara el momento, se dijo a sí misma. Era el mismo consejo que había estado dándose desde hacía días.

Cuando la explosión de cariño remitió, Bella ayudó a Nessie a quitarse los guantes y el abrigo y envió a la pequeña al baño.

- Ahora mismo iré a ayudarte.

Se levantó, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y fue a buscar a María para preguntarle lo que iban a cenar. Jugar con la nieve le había abierto el apetito.

Justo cuando comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la cocina, el sonido de unas risas en el cuarto de estar la hizo volverse. Eran las risas de una pareja, las voces de un hombre y una mujer en íntima armonía. Eran unas risas que hablaban de comprensión, de amistad. Y la voz del hombre, definitivamente, era la de Edward. La curiosidad la condujo hasta el cuarto de estar. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Edward y una atractiva mujer de su edad estaban sentados en el sofá, hablando mientras se miraban con inmenso cariño. Bella no podía oír sus palabras, pero comprendía demasiado bien la relajada sonrisa de Edward. Cuando alargó la mano para tomar la de su compañera, Bella sintió la puñalada de los celos. Fue como si le hubieran golpeado literalmente el estómago. Edward la vio justo en ese momento y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a través de la habitación.

- Bella, llegaste!- dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba a la mujer - Esta es Alice. Alice, ella es Bella.

La mujer que estaba al lado de Edward sonrió radiante. Era una mujer muy guapa, con los ojos color caramelo y el pelo negro y corto dirigido a todas direcciones. Sus ojos chispeaban como si estuviera compartiendo con Edward alguna broma secreta.

- Hola, Bella. Tengo entendido que tú te ocupas de esa fierecilla.

- ¿Qué?

Edward se echó a reír.

- Se refiere a la niña ¿dónde está? Alice quiere verla.

Bella estaba destrozada. Así que había llegado el momento.

- Voy a buscarla - susurró ausente.

- Gracias - contestó Edward, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Alice.

Bella se alejó tambaleándose. Aunque chocando de vez en cuando contra las paredes, consiguió llegar hasta el baño. Abrió la puerta y vió a Nessie jugando con las burbujas que formaba el jabón de sus manos. Fue entonces cuando llegaron las lágrimas. Bella las apartó pestañeando con fuerza

- Tu papá quiere que vayas al cuarto de estar. Tienen visita.

- ¿Visita? - preguntó Nessie encantada mientras secaba sus manos - ¿Quién es?

- Una mujer, alguien que te gustará.

La curiosidad y entusiasmo aceleraban los movimientos de la niña. Bella se apartó de la puerta para dejarla salir. Una tristeza, como jamás la había sentido en su vida, la envolvió. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo y se dirigió a su dormitorio. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Alice era una mujer capaz de reconocer el valor de aquella niña. Sería una excelente niñera, capaz de quererla y mantenerla unida a su padre.

Su padre. Ese era el verdadero problema. Bella había visto en los ojos de Alice un profundo aprecio por Edward Cullen, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Bella se sentó en la cama y lloró en silencio.

En su desesperación, comenzó a decirse que quizá Alice estuviera casada o comprometida, aunque no era probable. Eran muchas las niñeras que dedicaban toda su vida al trabajo. Una mujer casada no aceptaría un trabajo a tiempo completo. Pero quizá fuera mejor que estuviera soltera. De esa forma no tendría que imaginarse a Edward siempre solo. Ella quería que Edward fuera feliz, necesitaba sentir que todo iba bien, que su vida era satisfactoria, completa, aunque supiera que la de ella jamás lo sería. Y fue entonces cuando supo que lo amaba.

Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas. No quería que el momento de marcharse se prolongara, eso solo serviría para profundizar su herida. Y con eso en mente, sacó un bolso del armario y comenzó a guardar su ropa.

- ¿Bella? - llamó de pronto Edward desde la puerta.

Bella se quedó completamente helada. Estaba convencida de que Edward había ido a decirle que se podía marchar. Pero a pesar de las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, se alegraba de que así fuera. Cuanto antes se marchara, mejor para todos.

- Pasa.

Edward abrió la puerta y entró en el dormitorio sonriente.

- Te estamos esperando para almorzar. Nessie está tan hambrienta que ha amenazado con comerse hasta las servilletas. Ella... - se interrumpió bruscamente y su sonrisa se desvaneció - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bella se volvió y continuó doblando unas medias.

- La maleta.

Durante unos segundos, Edward no dijo nada. Después se acercó hasta ella y le preguntó casi al oído:

- ¿Y por qué estás haciendo las maletas?

Bella se volvió con un par de medias en la mano.

- No finjas, Edward. Es absolutamente perfecta. Me ha bastado verla durante dos minutos para saber que es la persona ideal - intentó sonreír - Estoy segura de que Alice será una buena niñera.

- Tontita - dijo Edward suavemente, tomándola por la cintura - He llamado a la agencia para decirles que se olviden de enviarnos más niñeras.

Bella bajó la mirada, no quería que Edward viera el recelo que brillaba en sus ojos.

- Entonces estás de acuerdo en que Alice es la persona ideal para sustituirme.

- Llamé antes de que hubiera venido Alice a vernos - le aclaró - No podía soportarlo. No puedo soportar que te vayas. Como no te das cuenta! - deslizó las manos por sus brazos hasta alcanzar su rostro - Alice es mi hermana y vino a visitarnos para confirmar por milésima vez mi asistencia a la fiesta de aniversario de Emmett

- ¿Tu hermana? - repitió Bella con un hilo de voz.

- Sí, mi hermana - contestó Edward feliz.

Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y sintió los labios de Edward en su pelo y la fuerza y la posesividad de su abrazo.

- No quieres irte, cariño ¿Porque haces las cosas tan dificiles? - se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos - Dime que es lo que te atormenta. Sé que puedo ayudarte. Haría lo que fuera para que te quedaras con nosotros.

- Edward... es tan complicado - soltó un suspiro entre lagrimas - Solo... quiero lo mejor para ustedes. Sé que puedo contar contigo... y es por eso mismo que no puedo contarte. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si te involucraras - escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward - Jamás haría o diría algo que los pusiera en el mas minimo peligro. Simplemente no puedo.

Durante un dulce y largo momento, Edward continuó abrazándola rindiendose a que Bella le diera mas información. Después de un largo rato le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta.

- Vamos a comer. Más tarde podrás deshacer la maleta. Todavía no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Bella fue consciente de que Edward continuaba agarrándola por la cintura, pero no se apartó hasta que prácticamente llegaron al comedor. Una vez allí, sonrió, se separó de Edward y saludó a Alice con un gesto de cabeza.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar - se disculpó, mientras se sentaba.

- No te preocupes. Nessie me ha hecho compañía - sonrió a la pequeña y se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella - ¿Sabes? He oído muchas cosas sobre ti.

- ¿Ah sí? - Bella miró con expresión interrogante a la pequeña y después a Edward.

- Pero todas buenas! te lo prometo.

- Oh - Bella se sonrojó - Bueno, adoro a esta pequeña, y es fácil trabajar para Edward.

- ¿Que es fácil trabajar para Edward? ¿Te refieres a mí hermano? ¿Este que está aquí? ¿Edward? ¿Mi hermano? ¿El mismo que…?

- Muy graciosa - masculló Edward secamente - Déjame decirte algo hermanita, es más fácil participar en una guerra que intentar dominar solo a esta pequeña. Bella es como un general en esta misión, yo solo soy el capitán.

- Vaya, estoy realmente impresionada - repuso Alice, mirando alternativamente a Bella y a Edward.

- La comida se está enfriando - advirtió Bella, intentando cambiar de tema, y tomó la cuchara.

Fue la señal que Nessie estaba esperando. Inmediatamente, se abalanzó sobre la comida como soldado hambriento, haciendo reír a Edward y Alice. Veinte minutos después, Edward había limpiado su plato, Bella se había comido todo, salvo un pedazo de sándwich, y la pequeña no había dejado una miga, al igual que su tía Alice.

- ¿No te gusta la comida, Alice? - le preguntó irónicamente Edward riendo

- Ja! Ja! Muy gracioso! María cocina exquisito! Hace tiempo que no comía verdadera comida – dijo suspirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Pero... si quiero usar el vestido que quiero para la fiesta de Emmett… debo dejar de comer así!!

- Qué tontería - intervino Bella – Estas estupenda!

- Pues muchas gracias!

- Alice me ha dado algunas cosas en las que pensar y me gustaría saber tu opinión – dijo Edward a Bella mientras apartaba su plato.

Bella se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo incómoda y terriblemente importante.

- No estoy segura de si voy a ser de ayuda.

Edward se inclinó emocionado hacia ella.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que estuvimos hablando la otra noche?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Me preguntaste qué era lo que me interesaba.

- La música - respondió Bella al instante y Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Exacto. Pues bien, Alice ha heredado una casa en Port Angeles.

- Una casa muy antigua, pero hermosa - señaló Alice.

- Ella, Jasper y Ashley se trasladaron allí hace algún tiempo.

- Ashley es mi hija - le aclaró Alice - Tiene 9 meses y me temo que en este mismo momento está siendo malcriada por su abuela y tía Rosalie que la están cuidando.

- Bueno - continuó Edward - la cuestión es que Alice me comentó que su nueva vecina tiene un hijo que… bueno… quiere aprender a tocar el piano

- Y yo le comenté que mi querido hermano sabe algo de eso…

- Piano - repitió Bella

- Bueno… durante mi tiempo libre… tal ves pueda enseñarle - le explicó Edward.

Música. Piano. Bella alargó el brazo inconscientemente para tomar la mano de Edward.

- Es perfecto!

Edward sonrió radiante, pero de pronto su rostro se ensombreció.

- Espera un momento. Intentemos pensar con claridad. En realidad, no sé mucho… y ha pasado bastante tiempo desde....

- Seguramente sabes más de lo que crees - insistió Bella con entusiasmo

- Así es! Es como andar en bicicleta: no se olvida - añadió Alice - Lo harás excelente!

Edward se frotó la barbilla y sacudió la cabeza.

- Déjame pensarlo un día o dos.

Alice sonrió, se inclinó hacia Bella, y dijo en tono conspirador:

- Ya lo hemos convencido!

Edward soltó una carcajada y la tomó por la barbilla.

- Dije que lo pensaré.

- Lo hará! - le dijo Alice a Bella con una radiante sonrisa y aplaudiendo - Lo conozco. Siempre hace lo mismo, toma una decisión, duda y después se convence a sí mismo de que había tomado la decisión adecuada. Ya lo verás.

- Es el problema de la familia - repuso Edward cruzándose de brazos - Creen que te conocen bien.

Alice le guiñó el ojo a Bella, que le sonrió en respuesta.

No se había equivocado con aquella mujer, se dijo Bella. Era encantadora, inteligente y fuerte. Habría sido una niñera y una pareja perfecta para Edward. Bella se alegraba vergonzosamente de que fuera su hermana.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo, se dirigieron al cuarto de estar. Bella llevó cuadernos y lápices de colores para la niña y después se sentó a jugar con ella mientras Edward y Alice hablaban. Al cabo de un rato, Bella abandonó la habitación para llevar a la niña a dormir una siesta y, cuando regresó, encontró a los dos hermanos enfrascados en una conversación sobre la fiesta de aniversario de su hermano mayor. Sintiéndose como una intrusa, se volvió dispuesta a marcharse, pero Edward la vio, le hizo un gesto para que entrara y le hizo un hueco en el sofá, sin interrumpir su conversación con Alice.

Al final, el tema pareció agotarse. Alice se inclinó hacia delante y tomó el bolso que había dejado en la mesita del café.

- Bueno, lo he pasado muy bien, pero Ashley me espera. Se porta muy bien con su abuela, pero debe extrañar a su hermosa madre - se levantó bruscamente - En fin, de verdad tengo que irme.

Edward se levantó con ella.

- Ha sido magnífico verte - la abrazó - Y odio que tengas que marcharte. Se te extraña duende

- Pues ve a verme! – dijo golpeándole el hombro – siempre soy yo la que viene! Es el colmo!

- Está bien cascarrabias! - le dijo Edward. Alice volvió a abrazarlo, se separó de él y abrazó a Bella.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Bella. Y no dejes que renuncie a lo del piano. Las dos sabemos que sería ideal para él, ¿verdad?

Bella estuvo a punto de contestar que ella no tenía nada que decir al respecto, pero se tragó sus propias palabras, abrazó a Alice y se limitó a decir:

- Espero verte pronto

- No te preocupes. Nos veremos muy pronto - respondió Alice y se marchó con Edward

Edward tardó algunos minutos en regresar. Cuando lo hizo, parecía pensativo.

- ¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó a Bella, sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

- Si te refieres a qué me ha aparecido Alice, creo que es adorable.

- Oh, sí. Es alguien muy especial. Creo que es la persona que más me gusta de la familia – dijo sonriendo - De todas formas, no estaba preguntándote por Alice, sino lo que pensabas sobre… las clases de piano

- Ah - Bella se cruzó de brazos - Bueno, en realidad no es asunto mío.

- Swan, cuando doy una orden, espero que se cumpla - bromeó Edward - Así que dime lo que piensas.

- Yo creía que YO era el general - bromeó Bella

Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra él.

- Valoro tu opinión ¿sabes?

Bella sonrió, sintiendo que se derretía.

- Por lo que me has contado, no ha habido nada que te haya interesado más que el piano para ocupar tu tiempo libre – suspiró sonriendo - Y además, eres una persona que aprecia la música. Y dijiste que querías hacer algo por lo que pudieras apasionarte - le recordó – Necesitas tiempo para ti… para hacer algo que te guste.

- ¿Y?

- En ese caso, creo que deberías hacer lo que te dicte el corazón. Así es como empiezan las verdaderas pasiones.

- ¿Crees que debería hacer lo que me dicte mi corazón? - murmuró Edward, tomándola por la barbilla.

Bella asintió, a pesar de que Edward le había hecho volver el rostro hacia él.

- Pero seguir lo que me dicta el corazón puede ser peligroso.

Bella tragó saliva.

- Sí. Pero... vale la pena.

- ¿Eres consciente de hasta qué punto vales la pena, Bella? ¿Y tienes la menor idea de cuánto te valoro?

Bella emitió un pequeño gemido de rendición cuando Edward posó su mano entre su barbilla y su cuello. Alzó la mano hasta su brazo, como si pretendiera apartarlo, pero no tuvo la fuerza o la voluntad de hacerlo. Entonces Edward comenzó a besarla, y ya fue demasiado tarde.

Edward probó su boca repetidamente y con tanto placer y ternura que Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole un acceso sin restricciones al interior de su boca. Edward hundía la lengua entre sus labios una y otra vez mientras deslizaba las manos por su pecho y cubría delicadamente sus senos. Bella se aferraba a su camisa, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras Edward la moldeaba con sus manos.

De pronto, Edward interrumpió el beso y dejó caer la mano hasta el primer botón de la blusa de Bella.

- Tengo que acariciarte - le sostuvo la mirada mientras su mano se deslizaba bajo la blusa hasta alcanzar la copa de su sujetador.

Bella contuvo la respiración cuando Edward posó la mano sobre su seno desnudo. Edward cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza hasta la curva de su hombro.

- Oh, Dios, Bella. Te deseo... —su mano tembló un instante sobre su seno y descendió después hasta la cintura de sus mallas.

Bella hundió los dedos en su hombro, sin saber muy bien si quería alejarlo o acercarlo todavía más a ella. Edward temblaba incluso más que ella, pero su mano continuaba descendiendo, buscando el camino hasta sus bragas. Bella sintió estremecerse los músculos de su vientre, pero luchó contra la urgencia de estrecharse contra él. Edward hundió entonces la mano entre sus piernas y Bella gritó, sintiendo su propia humedad. Edward apagó su grito con un beso mientras abría sus pliegues más íntimos con un dedo y se hundía dentro de ella.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, jadeando ante aquella invasión y Edward se apartó inmediatamente y presionó la frente contra la de Bella.

- Yo... solo quería acariciarte. Bella, Bella... mírame.

Bella abrió los ojos tímidamente y lo miró fijamente. Edward le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

- Te deseo tanto.

Bella cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la visión del deseo suavizando las duras facciones de Edward e iluminando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Si volvía a mirarlo a los ojos, se rendiría por completo, y aquello sería lo más egoísta que podía hacer. Aun así, no podía reprimir la oleada de júbilo que la llenaba. Edward apoyó nuevamente la frente contra la suya y le besó los párpados y la nariz.

- ¿Has deshecho ya la maleta? - le preguntó suavemente.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Pues hazlo. Hazlo ahora mismo. Ve a deshacer la maleta.

Bella dejó caer ambos brazos y se escapó de su abrazo, sentándose en el borde del sofá. No quería decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Edward...

Edward le tomó la mano y la miró fijamente, diciéndole que no quería oír lo que iba a decir. Pero Bella tenía que decírselo de todas maneras.

- Esto no cambia nada. Antes o después tendré que marcharme.

- Entonces, que sea después - repuso Edward escrutando su rostro con la mirada.

Bella quería decirle que no podía retrasar mucho más el momento de marcharse, que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Eso supondría explicaciones y mentiras, porque, por supuesto, no podía decirle la verdad. Edward se daría cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido si le hablaba de James. Y ella no lo soportaría. Quería, necesitaba que Edward tuviera una buena opinión sobre ella. Ademas, sabía que si le decía la verdad, Edward buscaría a James para ayudarla y acabar con todo esto, pero no soportaría que Edward corriera peligro. En un impulso, le dio un beso rápido en la boca.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa radiante y alargó el brazo hacia ella, pero Bella escapó de su alcance, sonriendo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Se apartó rápidamente y solo se detuvo cuando llegó al vestíbulo. Una vez allí, se apoyó contra la pared y se abrazó a sí misma, intentando calmar su palpitante corazón.

Lo deseaba tanto... Y después de lo ocurrido. Edward lo sabía. No podía arrepentirse de lo que había pasado y, tal como le había dicho a Edward, eso no cambiada nada. Su decisión de protegerlo y proteger a la niña era más fuerte que nunca. Por mucho que le doliera, cuando llegara el momento, tendría que marcharse. Y, que el cielo la ayudara, esperaba hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola Chicas!**

**Alice se hizo presente en este nuevo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado! Esta vez me demoré un poco mas de lo normal en subir capitulo... pero aqui está! ojala haya sido de su agrado!**

**Muuuchas gracias por toooodos sus reviews y por seguir esta historia. Se los agradezco de todo corazon =)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de oso!**

**PollyCox99**


	10. Capitulo 10: Aprobado

**Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 10: Aprobado**

- Insisto!

Bella miró a Edward, impactada por la dureza de su voz.

- Pero yo no tengo nada que ver en una visita familiar.

- No estoy de acuerdo, y quiero que vengas con nosotros. Así que cambiate de ropa o llegaremos tarde.

- No, no pienso ir, y no puedes obligarme.

- Bella, estás empezando a comportarte como Nessie. No tienes nada que temer, mi madre no muerde.

- No tengo miedo! Pero preferiría quedarme sola en casa. Apenas tengo tiempo para mí. Y esta sería una oportunidad perfecta.

- Si quieres… mañana puedes tomarte toda la tarde libre.

- No lo entiendes. Lo que quiero es quedarme sola en casa.

Edward hizo un visible esfuerzo por relajarse, pero comenzaban a tensarse los músculos de su mandíbula.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso, mañana por la tarde me iré con la niña y tendrás toda la casa para ti sola, ¿de acuerdo?

- Edward, por favor, tu mamá no quiere verme. Quiere ver a su hijo y a su nieta.

- Claro que quiere verte. De hecho, tiene muchísimas ganas de conocerte.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No estas siendo razonable. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué.

- Estupendo. Si decides pensar que no estoy siendo razonable, no tengo nada que objetar. Pero ahora ve a cambiarte. Yo me encargaré de Nessie.

- Edward... —le suplicó Bella.

- Diez minutos. Y empiezo a contar.

Bella, obstinada, se sentó en la mesita del café, desafiándolo a moverla. Edward se levantó de un salto del sillón.

- Estupendo - dijo en tono aburrido - Mi madre, por supuesto, estará vestida. Pero no le importará que vengas con pijama.

Y sin más, la agarró del antebrazo y la levantó. Bella sabía que estaba vencida, de modo que permitió que la arrastrara hasta el vestíbulo. Una vez allí, Edward descolgó los abrigos y llamó a la pequeña. Bella corrió entonces hacia el dormitorio y gritó por encima del hombro:

- Dame cinco minutos!

- Puedes tomarte seis! - gritó Edward sonriendo tras ella.

Cinco minutos después, Bella reaparecía con una falda negra de tela, una blusa azul y unas botas muy femeninas.

- Wow! - exclamó Edward al verla - ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiera dado diez minutos?

- Lo mismo - replicó Bella – Esto es lo más presentable que tengo.

- En ese caso - le susurró Edward al oído mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo - tendremos que comprarte más ropa.

- No necesito más - respondió Bella ignorando los pequeños estremecimientos que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Edward se colocó frente a ella para ponerle la bufanda.

- Claro que lo necesitas - le dijo y añadió - Nessie está en el coche.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí – sonrió - yo también puedo hacer maravillas en cuestión de minutos.

***

Esme sonrió a su hijo. Este le hizo un gesto con la mano, limpió la rodilla herida de Nessie y, después de abrazarla, la vio desaparecer en el frondoso invernadero de los Cullen.

- Tienes una hija encantadora - le comentó Esme a Edward - Hacía tiempo que no te veía reír tanto.

- Está en una edad muy divertida - respondió Edward

- Vaya, me sorprende que lo hayas notado. Y supongo que la encantadora Bella no tendrá nada que ver con ello, claro.

Edward consideró la posibilidad de fingir, pero abandonó inmediatamente la idea.

- Bella ha cambiado mi vida - le confesó a su madre - Ahora lo único que me falta es encontrar la forma de retenerla.

Esme abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento apareció el objeto de su conversación entre las ramas de una palmera. Se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa nerviosa y tomó el vaso de agua que había pedido como bebida. Bebió un largo sorbo y se abanicó con la mano.

- Este invernadero es increíble – comentó - Casi había olvidado lo que era sentir calor.

- Este es mi refugio durante el invierno - le explicó Esme - Y mientras más pasa el tiempo, más lo aprecio.

- Es tan asombroso ver crecer plantas tropicales en medio de la nieve.

La nieve, de hecho, se amontonaba contra las paredes de cristal del invernadero, pero en el interior estaban a unos veinticinco grados. El invernadero de la abuela siempre había sido el lugar predilecto de la pequeña.

En el mismo instante en el que Bella se sentó, Nessie asomó la cabeza y gritó:

- Bella! Bella! ven.

Bella se levantó inmediatamente, pero Edward se inclinó hacia delante para hacerla sentarse.

- Ve a jugar cariño - le gritó a Nessie - y deja que Bella se quede un rato conmigo.

Nessie frunció el ceño enfadada, pero decidió volver a su juego. Casi inmediatamente, oyeron un gemido de entre las plantas.

Bella volvió a levantarse, dispuesta a acudir en su rescate, pero Edward la detuvo de nuevo.

- Yo me encargaré de todo - se levantó para ir a solucionar el desastre y a los pocos minutos regresó junto a Bella y su madre, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo suavemente.

- Desde luego, con ella no me aburro - comentó mientras se sentaba.

Esme se echó a reír.

- Como si yo no lo supiera. Tú y tus hermanos me tenían todo el día de un lado para otro.

- Pero si yo era un niño encantador - bromeó Edward - me lo has dicho muchas veces!

- Sí, eras encantador - admitió Esme - pero también muy travieso.

- En eso se le parece Nessie - comentó Bella sonriendo

- Así es. Se perecen mucho. Ella es perfectamente consciente de todo, se ofende muy rápido y es rencorosa, pero también es una niña adorable.

- Yo no soy rencoroso! —protestó Edward

- ¿Ah, no? Quizá deberíamos preguntárselo a tu padre.

Edward frunció el ceño y se tensó en la silla.

- ¿Cómo está papá?

- Bien, muy bien. Pero ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu? Hace tiempo que no hablas con tu padre…

Edward suspiró.

- Lo llamaré un día de estos… o los visitaré cuando él esté en casa

Esme sonrió con tristeza.

- Tienen que darse tiempo - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – El te adora hijo, los adora a los tres - se volvió hacia Bella – El es un buen hombre.

- Casado con una gran mujer – dijo Edward tomando la mano de su madre.

- Y estoy segura de que tambien es una mujer muy sabia - comentó Bella gentilmente – El regalo que le dió a Edward es suficiente para indicármelo.

- ¿El regalo? - preguntó Esme, mirando de reojo a su hijo – Ah! Te refieres a los álbumes de fotos!

Edward, ligeramente avergonzado, le explicó brevemente cómo en aquellos álbumes no aparecía una sola fotografía de su padre con sus hijos.

- Bella fue la primera en notarlo – añadió - Y ahora estoy convencido de que intentabas decirme que corría el peligro de hacer lo mismo que le reprochaba a mi padre.

- Solo quería dar una pequeña ayuda… Pero veo que Bella hizo un mejor trabajo que yo. - musitó Esme, y se volvió sonriendo pensativa hacia Bella.

Edward se irguió en la silla sonriendo con dulzura.

- Sí, Bella me ha ayudado mucho - confirmó.

Bella se sonrojó inmediatamente.

- Solo quiero… que las cosas se solucionen entre el y su padre. Tal ves conversar las cosas…- dijo pensativa y se calló al ver que había hablado en voz alta – lo siento. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia.

- Al contrario! – Contestó Esme – Tienes toda la razón. Ambos necesitan un tiempo para los dos… de hablar las cosas.

Edward sabía que no podía objetar nada de las palabras de su madre y se volvió hacia la joven que había cambiado su vida. Si no hubiera sido por Bella, él todavía estaría preguntándose por qué su hija no lo quería y estaría agobiado por no encontrar un camino para su vida. Si no hubiera sido por Bella... y de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

- Llamaré a papá para invitarlo a almorzar mañana.

***

Edward buscó con la mirada la mesa en la que estaba sentado su padre y de repente, un movimiento lo distrajo. Era Carlisle, que le hacía señas desde su asiento.

Edward sintió al mismo tiempo la alegría de verlo y el dolor de la culpabilidad. Había reconocido la emoción en la voz de su padre cuando lo había llamado para pedirle aquella cita. Mientras se acercaba hacia él, se desabrochó el abrigo y sonrió. Carlisle alzó la mirada y se levantó con los brazos extendidos. Edward le estrechó la mano con calor y le palmeó la espalda. Mientras lo hacía, se le ocurrió pensar que aquel era el saludo habitual de su padre. Quizás Carlisle no fuera tan frío como siempre había creído.

- Creo… que ni siquiera sé por qué me has invitado a comer - comentó Carlisle cuando se sentaron - ¿Estas bien? ¿Algún problema? ¿Problemas con el hospital?

- No papá… solo… – suspiró y sonrió – quería que comiéramos juntos. Todo lo demás que mencionaste va bien.

Carlisle asintió y aceptó sonriendo la respuesta de su hijo.

- Y bien… ¿como va todo?

- Pues en el hospital todo tranquilo y hace unos días he vuelto a mi pasión por el piano - continuó explicándole que había decidido dar clases de piano al pequeño vecino de Alice y, para su sorpresa, Carlisle pareció aprobar su decisión.

- Nunca te había visto tan entusiasmado. De hecho, yo diría que últimamente eres un hombre feliz.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. ¿Lo llevaría escrito en la frente?

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "últimamente"?

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera decidiendo hasta qué punto debería ser sincero.

- Pareces... satisfecho. Sé que la muerte de Tanya fue un duro golpe para ti, hijo, pero también que no eras feliz con ella. De hecho, siempre pensé que tu trabajo en el hospital era una forma de escapar a tu matrimonio.

- Eso es una tontería.

- No lo creo, sé de lo que hablo, hijo. Sé el aspecto que tiene un hombre enamorado, cuáles son sus prioridades y cómo se comporta. Y para ti, tu matrimonio nunca fue una prioridad. Sí, sé que hiciste todo lo que Tanya esperaba de ti, pero creo que ninguno de los dos se esforzó en su matrimonio. Incluso en una ocasión le dije a Tanya que no debería dejar que te escaparas tan fácilmente de la relación.

- ¿Y qué te contestó Tanya?

- Me dijo que era feliz. Y que si de alguien estabas escapando era de mí. En cualquier caso, lo que pienso es que no estabas enamorado de Tanya, pero ahora estás enamorado de otra persona.

- ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre decir una tontería como esa?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Sé el aspecto que tiene un hombre enamorado.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, evidentemente, gracias a tu madre.

- ¿Entonces estás enamorado de mamá? - preguntó Edward mirándolo directamente a los ojos - Pues pasar mas tiempo en el trabajo que en casa es una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

- Mis sentimientos hacia tu madre no tienen nada que ver con mi ausencia - respondió Carlisle con expresión resignada – Sé que en cierto modo cometí un error… y por eso mismo no quiero que tu cometas el mismo error con Nessie….

- ¿Entonces por qué te alejaste tanto? ¿Por qué el hospital fue más importante para ti que tu familia?

- Solo quería lo mejor para ustedes. Poder darles todo lo que necesitaran. Ustedes son lo primordial para mí.

Edward no dijo una palabra solo asintió al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

- De modo que… - musitó Carlisle al ver la expresión de su hijo – no crees que esté intentando hacer lo que considero lo mejor para todos. De verdad estoy intentando mejorar y…

En un impulso, Edward alargó la mano y tomó la muñeca de su padre.

- Claro que confío en ti, papá. No tengo la menor duda de que harás lo que más le conviene a todo el mundo. Supongo que es eso lo que quería decirte. Eso y... - se aclaró la garganta, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba - Eso y... que te quiero.

Carlisle Cullen lo miró como si acabaran de noquearlo. Después, superado el impacto inicial, todo su rostro comenzó a temblar y estrechó con fuerza la mano de su hijo. Gradualmente, fue controlando sus emociones hasta esconderlas tras una repentina aspereza.

- Por supuesto que me quieres. Igual que yo te quiero a ti - respondió con estudiada indiferencia - Eso nunca ha estado en cuestión - bajó la cabeza y buscó su servilleta, intentando disimular su emoción.

Edward sintió un escozor sospechoso en los ojos, pero contestó con frialdad.

- Bueno, ahora que ya hemos aclarado eso ¿Estarás en la fiesta de Rosalie y Emmett? ¿Cierto?

- Claro que si! Alice me ha llamado todos los días para confirmar mi asistencia una y otra vez!

- Esa es nuestra Alice…

- Así es - contestó Carlisle quedándose largo rato en silencia y al cabo de unos segundos preguntó - Pero dime, Edward, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar?

El camarero llegó justo en ese momento. Edward sintió la extraña necesidad de tener a Bella a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza, sonrió para sí y se limitó a decir:

- Come papá, y mientras te contaré cómo está tu nieta.

***

Bella estaba en ascuas. La comida de Edward con su padre debía haber durado unas dos horas, y después estaba el viaje de vuelta y... Incluso en la distancia, reconoció el sonido de la puerta del garaje al abrirse y no fue capaz de resistir la tentación de levantarse. Llegó corriendo al vestíbulo en el mismo instante en el que Edward abría la puerta. El rostro de Edward se iluminó al verla.

- No podías esperar a ver el resultado de tu intromisión ¿eh?

- Yo no me he entrometido en nada! Simplemente hice una sugerencia y tu madre estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Además, creo que era una sugerencia de lo más razonable, e incluso a ti te lo pareció.

- Y todavía me lo parece.

- Bueno, y ¿entonces...?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Edward! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Para su consternación, Edward se asomó al pasillo y miró hacia ambos lados. Aparentemente satisfecho, se frotó las manos. Bella puso los brazos en jarras, a punto de perder la paciencia, pero antes de que pudiera reprenderlo otra vez, Edward la agarró del brazo y la estrechó contra él.

- Tenías razón - le dijo suavemente - Ha sido maravilloso, gracias.

Bella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y fue repentinamente consciente de cómo se estrechaban sus senos contra el pecho de Edward.

- Yo... me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. De alguna manera, sabía...

- Oh… cállate - susurró Edward sonriendo mientras su boca descendía sobre los labios de la joven.

Bella sabía que debería apartarlo, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus manos subieron hasta el pecho de Edward y después rodearon su cuello. Lo sintió presionarse contra ella y sintió su dureza contra la suavidad de su vientre. Simplemente, no podía renunciar...

- ¿Papá?

Cargada de censura, aquella vocecita interrumpió lo que ninguna otra cosa podría haber interrumpido. Bella y Edward se separaron inmediatamente y se volvieron hacia Nessie que, cruzada de brazos, pateaba el suelo con impaciencia.

- Papá, ¿qué le estabas haciendo a Bella?

Edward miró a Bella sonriendo como un niño, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

- Edward, no te atrevas!

- La estaba besando - contestó, inclinándose hacia su hija.

Para el más increíble asombro de Bella, Nessie se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Voy a estar con María - y se marchó cantando a la cocina.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

- Parece que lo aprueba - le dijo a una boquiabierta Bella.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera cerrarla, la cubrió con un beso, utilizando la lengua y los labios para seducirla.

Bella se relajó contra él y deslizó las manos por su cuello. Pero no pudo acallar las campanas de alarma que sonaban en su cerebro.

- Edward, Edward, no deberíamos. Pronto tendremos que...

- No Bella! Ahora no por favor. Déjame ser feliz. Por el amor de Dios, aunque solo sea por una vez, déjame ser feliz.

Ni siquiera la más firme resolución de Bella habría resistido aquella súplica y la resolución de Bella no era en aquel momento especialmente firme. Por primera vez desde hacía una eternidad, sintió que el miedo la abandonaba. Lo abrazó con fuerza, dando rienda libre a la pasión.

Edward se separó solo un poco de ella, abrió los ojos y le estudió la cara, buscando algo aunque Bella no sabría decir el qué.

- ¿Qué tienes tú que me hace sentir tan.... que me hace desear... ?

- ¿desear qué? - preguntó Bella cuando Edward no terminó la pregunta.

Pero él no contestó, sólo sacudió la cabeza muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. No sabría decir quién dio el primer paso, si fue él el que se acercó a ella o ella a él, pero se encontraron a medio camino. Entonces Bella le echó los brazos al cuello sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, le acarició la nuca con una mano y con la otra los desordenados cabellos color bronce.

Al tiempo que le cubría la boca con sus labios, Edward colocó una pierna entre las de Bella y ella soltó una exclamación ante la intimidad del gesto. Aprovechó su reacción para introducirle la lengua en la boca y así saborearla mejor, despertando sus sentidos y empujándola a sentirse deliciosamente consciente de todo.

A Bella la abandonaron las fuerzas y gimió llena de satisfacción, acariciándole el pelo con más empeño, apremiándolo sin palabras, para que le diera más. Y Edward necesitó muy poco para animarse, porque antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, habían llegado al cuarto de estar y estaban recostados sobre el sofá. Edward se había colocado totalmente encima de ella, con las piernas entre las suyas, apartándole los muslos y presionando su sexo contra la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Bella sintió que algo le estallaba en las entrañas. Edward parecía rodearla, invadirla, llenarla. Una y otra vez zambullía la lengua en su boca, saboreándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y Bella sólo podía agarrase a él, a su piel caliente; sólo era capaz de desearlo y en silencio suplicarle que le diera más.

La ropa que los separaba empezó a calentarse con la fricción de sus cuerpos hasta que Bella estuvo segura de que empezaría a salir vapor. Edward inclinó la cabeza para pasear la lengua por la clavícula de Bella, apartó la polera para besarle la base del cuello y ella le sacó la camisa de debajo de los pantalones hasta que pudo acariciarle la espalda. Edward reaccionó a sus caricias estremeciéndose de placer y se pegó con fuerza contra su sexo. Bella notó cómo aumentaba su excitación y se estremeció al sentir la potencia de su masculinidad.

- Edward - gimió suavemente, hundiendo el rostro en la cálida piel de su cuello.

Abrió los labios para arrastrarlos por la garganta, subiendo después por la áspera piel de la mandíbula.

- Oh, por favor - le susurró, no muy segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero sabiendo que deseaba y necesitaba que hiciera algo, enseguida - Por favor - repitió con una desesperación que hasta a ella misma sorprendió.

Estaba a punto de acceder, a punto de satisfacer todas sus fantasías, todos sus deseos, todos los sueños que Bella había tenido en su vida. Sabía que era así por cómo se movía encima de ella, seduciéndola, de manera que no cabía duda de que ambos se elevarían hasta las cimas más altas del placer.

Todos sus sentidos se centraron en su sabor, en su olor, en su tacto y en toda ella. Edward deseaba más, mucho más. Por ello, sin cuestionar sus motivos o sus actos, se dispuso a tomar más. Paseó sus manos despacio por la espalda de Bella, después bajó hasta la cintura, las caderas. Como respuesta a su exploración, Bella murmuraba sonidos alentadores e incoherentes mientras se pegaba aún más a él. Por donde Edward la tocaba Bella parecía despertar y su sabor era tan, tan dulce...

Edward siguió con su seducción, avanzando hasta que llegó a la firme curva de su trasero. Incapaz de contenerse, empezó a palparle los glúteos con posesividad antes de seguir acariciándola aún más abajo. Entonces le empujó la cadera hacia delante y la levantó del sofá, apretándola contra la turgente evidencia de su deseo, restregándose contra ella con suavidad.

Bella aspiró al sentirlo y enredó con más fuerza los dedos entre los cabellos de Edward, mordisqueándole el labio inferior suavemente. Pero cuando Edward temía que lo apartara, Bella enganchó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y las apretó con fuerza.

Él gimió al notar su abandono y empezó a besarle el cuello. Empezó a besarla con pasión y Bella saboreó el ardor y la promesa en aquel beso. Su cuerpo se fundió con el de él, como si fueran dos piezas que se hubieran juntado después de estar separadas durante mucho tiempo. Con destreza le levantó la polera hasta que le descubrió sus pechos y empezó a acariciarle uno de ellos con deleite. Era tan suave, tan tentador, que no pudo resistirse y agachó la cabeza para saborearlo.

Bella gimió cuando él le pasó la punta de la lengua por el pezón, arqueó la espalda, pegándose a él al tiempo que se agarraba a Edward con más fuerza. Reaccionaba a sus caricias como si jamás hubiera sentido el roce de las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo. Edward no quiso pensar en eso y se afanó en saborearla con mayor empeño, succionando el pequeño capullo rosado. Le lamió el pecho una y otra vez, cada vez con más empeño. Y Bella estaba inmóvil debajo de él, como si temiera que un movimiento suyo pudiera poner fin a sus atenciones.

Por eso Edward se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de ella, mordisqueándole la curva inferior de su amplio seno, dibujándole lánguidos círculos con la lengua, cubriéndole al mismo tiempo el otro seno con la mano y jugueteando con el pezón. Pero finalmente Bella se impacientó y empezó a moverse, como exigiendo que le prestara la misma atención a otras partes de su cuerpo. Edward le metió la mano por la cinturilla del pantalón, sin dejar de lamerle los pechos. Le acarició el vientre y luego avanzó bajo las braguitas hasta llegar al monte de Venus. De nuevo Bella se quedó quieta y empezó a gemir mientras él le acariciaba los húmedos pliegues de su sexo y la penetraba con uno de sus largos dedos.

Lo tenía tan apretado, tan caliente y tan húmedo... Sacó el dedo y empezó a describir círculos sobre su sexo con lentitud, luego volvió a metérselo todo lo más que pudo. Sintió que Bella se estremecía alrededor de su dedo y supo que estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima. Antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, Bella experimentó una sacudida y empezó a gemir de placer y Edward notó las oleadas de calor que le corrían por la mano. Rápidamente Edward subió la cabeza para besarla y capturar los gemidos, uno detrás de otro, gimiendo él a su vez.

Entonces Bella se quedó muy quieta. Sólo oía el fuerte latido de su corazón contra el pecho de Edward, que estaba quemándose con el fuego de la pasión. Pero se pasaron un buen rato quietos y callados, respirando con dificultad.

Bella pensó que la tomaría de la mano y la conduciría hasta su cama para dejarla satisfacer todas las fantasías que había tenido con el. Pero ese pensamiento se rompió cuando Edward, con un único y casto beso, se sentó en el sofá tirando de ella, empezó a colocarle bien la ropa y la abrazó fuertemente dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Luego se inclinó un poco y apoyó la frente sobre la de ella.

- ¿Pero que…? – preguntó Bella confundida

- No quiero que suceda así. No de esta manera. No cuando Nessie puede entrar en cualquier momento y no cuando te mereces mucho más que... hacerlo en el sofá.

- Entiendo – dijo Bella sonriendo dulcemente mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del hombre que amaba.

Por un instante, se atrevió a pensar que quizá no tuviera que marcharse. James no tenía por qué encontrarla. Quizá se hubiera cansado de buscarla. ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a Edward y a Nessie por la mera posibilidad de que James pudiera encontrarla?

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hoooola!**

**Me hago presente nuevamente dejandoles este capitulo, el cual espero que haya sido de su agrado! Esta vez pude actualizar antes de lo previsto... pero, esta semana estaré ultra ocupada con asuntos de la Universidad, asi que el proximo capitulo lo subiré a mas tardar el sabado. Me comprometo a actualizar ese dia! Les doi mi palabra! =)**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer todo su apoyo con los comentarios que dejan en cada capitulo :D El que sigan mi historia me motiva a seguir trabajando día a día en ella y a trabajar, por supuesto, en nuevas ideas para nuevos fanfics XD**

**Un abrazo a todas! y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!**

**Nos vemos el sabado con un nuevo cap! (o viernes si es que los astros y dioses me lo permiten XD)**

**PollyCox99**


	11. Capitulo 11: Compras

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 11: Compras**

- Hola, mi niña! - Esme se detuvo en la puerta del comedor y sonrió a su nieta.

Divertido, todo parecía divertirlo últimamente, Edward se levantó y alzó el brazo en señal de bienvenida, señalando una silla vacía a su lado.

- ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

Esme miró a su alrededor, como si disfrutara de la visión de la familia sentada a la mesa, pero sacudió la cabeza.

- No, gracias, querido. Solo venía para agradecerte. Tu padre está realmente ilusionado por la fiesta de Emmett y Rosalie desde que cenaron. Está mas… alegre.

- Me alegro - contestó Edward con una mirada chispeante.

Esme se volvió hacia Bella.

- Y quiero darte las gracias, Bella

Bella estaba un poco confundida. Ella no había hecho nada.

- ¿Por qué… exactamente?

- Oh, por todo en realidad, pero especialmente por haber convencido a mi hijo de que hiciera las paces con su padre. Nunca había visto a Carlisle tan emocionado. Has ayudado mucho a tu padre, Edward.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

- Sí, bueno, parece que se va suavizando con la vejez.

Esme echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

- No le diremos lo que has dicho! Y ahora, terminen de cenar. Ya solo me queda abrazar a mi nieta hermosa y marcharme.

Cuando llegó al lado de Nessie, esta se puso de rodillas en la silla y le susurró algo al oído.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso hizo? - se echó a reír y le susurró algo en respuesta.

Bella se puso roja como un tomate. Tenía muy pocas dudas sobre el secreto que Nessie acababa de compartir con ella. Esme besó a Nessie, se acercó a Bella y la miró con aprobación.

- Carlisle dice que has hecho un milagro - le dijo delicadamente - Y creo que tiene razón.

Y, para total asombro de la joven, le dio un beso y la abrazó.

- Bueno, ahora tengo que marcharme. Que disfruten la cena, queridos - palmeó el hombro de Edward - Te llamaré un día de estos.

- De acuerdo. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

- Oh, no - protestó Esme - Termina de cenar - les tiró un beso y le guiñó el ojo por última vez a Nessie.

Bella miró a Edward.

- La has hecho muy feliz.

- ¿Yo? Has sido tú la que ha hecho el milagro.

- No digas tonterías.

- ¿Quién está diciendo tonterías? Nadie sabe mejor que yo todo lo que has hecho por esta familia. Me has cambiado, has sido capaz de señalarme lo que todos parecían saber, pero nadie era capaz de decirme. ¿Y quién me ha ayudado a descubrir qué era lo que realmente me interesaba? ¿Y quién me ha enseñado que el afecto sincero es bueno para el alma? ¿Y quién nos ha salvado a mi hija y a mí del caos?

- Creo que te valoras muy poco. No te ves como realmente eres.

Edward sonrió y volvió a prestar atención a la cena.

- En realidad, estoy deseando asistir a esa fiesta. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

- Sí, estoy segura de que disfrutarán mucho.

- Y tú también, Bella. No pensarás que voy a ir sin ti ¿cierto?

Bella estaba atónita.

- Pero Edward, es… bueno… algo familiar. Estoy segura de que tu madre no pretendía incluirme en ningún momento, y la comprendo perfectamente.

- Por supuesto que pretendía incluirte, y si no lo hubiera hecho ella, lo habría hecho yo.

- Pero Edward, no puedo...

- Claro que puedes. Además, supongo que no quieres desilusionar a mi madre. Y le caes muy bien a Emmett, te aseguro que estará muy feliz de verte. Además, Alice es mi hermana pequeña y la conozco muy bien. Estoy seguro de que estará deseando verte entre la multitud.

- Por supuesto, tú tienes que ir. Pero yo no formo parte de la familia. Edward.

- De todas formas irás, porque no pienso ir sin ti. Y no voy a seguir discutiendo. Quiero que vayas conmigo y mi mamá espera que asistas. Y, a menos que mi imaginación me falle, también mi papá.

- Edward, no tengo nada que ponerme.

- Por eso no te preocupes, iremos de compras.

Edward descartó el problema inmediatamente, pero para Bella no era un problema menor. No quería avergonzar a Edward delante de su familia y no le gustaba tener que gastar el dinero de Edward en algo tan frívolo como un vestido de fiesta. Se preguntó si habría ahorrado lo suficiente para comprarse algo apropiado.

- Sí, supongo que podría - se le ocurrió que podría llamar a Alice o incluso a Esme para pedirle consejo.

Sin duda tendría que ir a Port Angeles a comprar algo. Volvió a asaltarla el temor de que James pudiera encontrarla, pero luchó contra él.

Edward le tomó la mano, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Hey, no pasa nada. Nadie va a morderte. Excepto yo... - se llevó la mano hasta su boca y la mordisqueó suavemente.

- Bésala otra vez, papá! - gritó Nessie sonriendo.

Edward soltó la mano de Bella bruscamente. La joven se sonrojó y Nessie se llevó las dos manos a la boca mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Edward le dirigió a Bella una mirada de disculpa y, por debajo de la mesa, le palmeó la rodilla.

- Terminen de cenar - Edward ordenó, y les guiñó el ojo. Se inclinó hacia Bella y le susurró al oído - Dejaré los besos para más tarde.

La anticipación hizo cosquillear todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Bella.

***

Bella decidió que llamar a la madre de Edward podría hacerle pensar que estaba intentando ganarse su "aprobación", por lo que reunió valor para llamar a Alice. El vestido con el que Bella soñaba habría hecho palidecer de envidia a la mismísima Cenicienta y Alice como fiel copia de hada madrina hizo parecer su sueño algo posible.

- Oh, Bella! Hiciste muy bien en llamarme – comentó Alice con alegría – tengo muchas tiendas que recomendarte! Me alegra que hayas pensado en un vestido…

Bella se sonrojó al pensar en lo mucho que había pensado en la fiesta. A pesar de su prudencia, estaba completamente cautivada por la idea de aparecer con Edward en una fiesta familiar, con un vestido maravilloso. Alice le sugirió tres tiendas diferentes en las que Bella podría encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pero se disculpó por no poder acompañarla al estar ocupada solucionando los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Esta vez su rol de organizadora de fiestas era mas poderoso que su rol de consejera de modas.

Para disgusto de Bella, Edward rechazó las propuestas de Alice, diciendo que él tenía en mente una visita a otras tiendas.

- Quiero comprarle también algo a Nessie - le explicó - Tenemos que darle a Emmett y a Rosalie la mejor fiesta posible.

Volvía a incluirla en el plural. Y cada vez que lo hacía, Bella experimentaba una desagradable sensación. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero cuando Edward la miraba con aquel brillo en los ojos, se olvidaba completamente de las llamas.

Puesto que Edward también quería comprar ropa para la niña, Bella asumió que iría con ellos a Port Angeles, pero Edward la sorprendió llamando a su madre para que se quedara cuidando a la pequeña.

- Supongo que quieres algo deslumbrante - le dijo Esme a Edward después de escrutar sonriendo a Bella con la mirada - Con su aspecto, lucirá hermosa hasta con un saco!

Edward sonrió con sus ojos brillando mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta

- Ella ya es suficientemente deslumbrante.

Esme se cruzó de brazos y sonrió misteriosamente. Su mirada parecía indicar que pensaba que a él ya lo había deslumbrado.

Una vez en el coche, Edward volvió a sorprenderla poniendo Claro de Luna. Bella era una fanática de Debussy, pero había dejado todos sus discos en Phoenix. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los echaba de menos. Edward la descubrió siguiendo con el dedo el ritmo de la melodía, como si fuera un director de orquesta.

- Es hermosa ¿verdad? - le preguntó.

- Es una de mis favoritas - contestó Bella riendo

- A Tanya le gustaba más la música pop. Pero a mí me gustan las cosas un poco más... desafiantes. Y tú eres un desafío, Bella.

A Bella comenzó a latirle con fuerza el corazón. Clavó la mirada en su regazo y pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir.

- No pretendo serlo. Pero supongo que me asusta un poco.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Bella se encogió de hombros e intentó expresar lo que pensaba soltando un suspiro.

- Esta es la vez que más cerca he estado de conseguirlo todo, Edward. Y es... demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "todo"?

- Una familia, un hogar...

- Pero eso no tiene que darte miedo, Bella. Eso es seguridad. Es amor.

Amor. Aquella palabra quedó flotando entre ellos. Infinitamente lejos e infinitamente cerca al mismo tiempo. ¿Se desvanecería si intentaba agarrarla? Bella no tuvo el valor de intentarlo.

Continuaron en el coche, rodeados por la música de la orquesta y envueltos en unos pensamientos demasiado frágiles para decirlos en voz alta. Casi sin darse cuenta, Bella se encontró de pronto alzando la mirada hacia un edificio resplandeciente que, pronto descubrió, contaba con mozos para aparcar y ayudantes personales en los ascensores. Bella tuvo la sensación de que aquello estaba muy por encima de su alcance incluso antes de que apareciera la dueña de una lujosa tienda. Era una mujer de mediana edad mucho mejor vestida que Bella que los condujo a un despacho, los invitó a sentarse y comenzó a entrevistarlos.

Bella advirtió que el apellido Cullen significaba mucho tanto en Forks como en Port Angeles, quizás en todo Washington. La mujer le dirigió una dura y casi desaprobadora mirada, mientras Edward le explicaba que Bella necesitaba un vestido especial.

La mujer se volvió hacia Bella y le indicó que se levantara. Tras mirarla largo rato, le pidió una serie de vestidos a su ayudante. Bella no había visto ropa tan bonita en su vida, pero ninguno de aquellos vestidos era el adecuado y lo sabían tanto Edward como ella. Al cabo de casi una hora, Edward se levantó, llevó a la dueña de la tienda a un lado y le susurró algo al oído. La mujer dió una palmada y todos aquellos vestidos desaparecieron.

Segundos después, comenzó un desfile de modelos, quienes fueron mostrándoles un vestido tras otro. Bella, incapaz de elegir, dejó de hacer el esfuerzo de imaginarse a sí misma con cada una de aquellas creaciones y estaba empezando a disfrutar del espectáculo cuando de pronto Edward exclamó.

- Ese es!!

Bella quedó sorprendida. No estaba segura de cuál era el modelo que le había gustado, pero tenía la certeza de que ninguno le quedaría tan bien como a las modelos. Sin embargo, la vendedora sí lo sabía. Invitó a una de las jóvenes a adelantarse y, al verla, Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Se trataba de un vestido bordado, sin tirantes, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía libre y suavemente hasta los tobillos.

- Ese es el vestido. Pero lo llevaremos en… rosado - decidió Edward, renunciando al color azul del vestido.

- Una excelente elección. Supongo que no habrá que arreglarlo - se volvió hacia Bella y añadió - Sígame.

Bella la siguió vacilante y fue conducida hasta un probador que estaba lleno de gente que comenzó a desnudarla y vestirla. Cuando terminaron, Bella pensó que la hacía lucir muy delgada y sin curvas, pero cuando señaló su desagrado, la mujer solo respondió.

- Dejaremos que eso lo decida el señor Cullen.

Bella salió del probador, tambaleándose sobre unos tacones de cinco centímetros y le dirigió a Edward una mirada de disculpa.

- Odio las medias. Y si tengo que caminar un metro más con estos tacones, voy a romperme el cuello.

- Cámbiele los zapatos.

Bella tenía ganas de patear a la dueña de la tienda, que se rendía ante cualquier petición de Edward. La hicieron regresar al probador, donde le pusieron unas medias y unos zapatos de solo tres centímetros de tacón.

Edward hizo un sonido de aprobación cuando volvió a verla, pero Bella advirtió la duda en sus ojos.

- Quiero probarme el azul - anunció, pero la mujer no movió una pestaña hasta que Edward asintió.

Sin embargo, Bella no iba a permitir que continuaran tratándola como si fuera una muñeca. Insistió en ver una selección de zapatos y medias y, tras una rápida mirada, eligió unos zapatos del mismo tono que el del vestido. El color no era idéntico, pero una ayudante susurró que podían teñírselos en cuestión de horas. Bella se metió sola en el probador y salió minutos después con la confianza de saber que el modelo le quedaba perfectamente.

Edward lo aprobó con alegría y eligió también un abrigo, un par de pendientes y un brazalete, ignorando las protestas de Bella.

Cuando volvió al probador, una de las ayudantes la aconsejó sobre un posible peinado y sobre la mejor forma de maquillarse. Bella le agradeció los consejos y sonrió a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Sí, le encantaban el vestido, los zapatos y el peinado propuesto. Y, costaran lo que costaran, los pagaría_, _con tal de que Edward pudiera sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a salir como pensaba. Y lo comprendió en cuanto vio los precios de algunos artículos para niños. El vestido de Nessie era extremadamente costoso. Después de elegir el vestido de la pequeña, Edward la llevó al departamento de hombres, donde se compró un tradicional esmoquin. Fue muy divertido, sobre todo cuando Bella se burló de Edward, al permanecer con los brazos y las piernas extendidas mientras tres sastres revoloteaban sobre él y le prometían con fervor que todos los cambios estarían terminados para el final del día.

Edward invitó a Bella a comer en un lujoso restaurante y para cuando regresaban a casa, la joven se sentía más relajada y feliz que en toda su vida.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor - susurró.

- Pídeme lo que quieras - respondió Edward mirándola intrigado.

- Eres extremadamente generoso, lo sé, pero esto es muy importante para mí.

- Dime lo que es.

- Quiero que me dejes pagar mi propia ropa.

- Hecho. A partir de ahora, cuando quieras comprarte algo, lo pagarás tú.

- Me refiero a la ropa que hemos comprado hoy.

- Bella, cariño, no creo que sea una buena idea.

- Edward, por favor, estaba hablando en serio cuando he dicho que esto es importante para mí.

- Pero, cariño, no te das cuenta. No estoy seguro de que puedas. Confía en mi, Bella, este no es el mejor momento para que demuestres tu independencia. La próxima vez...

- La próxima vez dirás lo mismo. Edward, quiero que te sientas orgullo de mí, pero...

- ¿Es que alguna vez has pensado que podría sentirme avergonzado de ti? - la interrumpió Edward.

- Bueno, no exactamente...

- Eso es imposible!

Bella sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de alegría.

- Edward… He luchado tanto para no enamorarme de ti – suspiró - Ahora necesito que sepas que no es del dinero, ni del trabajo, ni, por supuesto, de tu apellido de lo que me he enamorado – sonrió mientras se ruborizaba - Suceda lo que suceda, quiero que sepas que has sido tú, por como eres, el que... ha conquistado mi corazón.

- Bella, mi Bella - le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra él - Nunca sabrás lo que eso significa para mí. Has iluminado mi vida como nada lo había hecho hasta ahora – suspiró mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba dulcemente - ¿Qué habría hecho si tú no hubieras aparecido?

- Bueno… no habrías tenido que comprarme ese vestido - bromeó

Edward rió suavemente.

- Págame ese maldito vestido si eso es lo que quieres. Pero recuerda que yo te compraría cualquier cosa para tenerte a mi lado.

Bella no le dijo que se quedaría a su lado, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que solo había una cosa que podría obligarla a marcharse. James.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

**Se los prometí y como pueden ver pude actualizar hoy! =) Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Se que no hay mucho drama, tragedia, pasión, acción... pero me gustó, y ojala a ustedes tambien XD Se que hay algunas que estan impacientes para que aparezca James, o Bella le diga todo a Edward, pero deben tener paciencia, no quiero que ocurra todo tan rapido u.u solo quiero que todo.... fluya XD**

**Como es tradición, quiero agradecer todos sus reviews :D Me hace muy feliz saber la gran aceptación que ha tenido la historia. Sus comentarios realmente me motivan a seguir con ella y se los agradezco enormemente =) Son las mejores ñ.ñ Y lo siento mucho por no subir tan seguido como lo hacía con la otra historia, pero de verdad he tenido que estudiar mucho :/ La universidad está consumiendo mi vida! jajajaja**

**Un abrazo a todas y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!!!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...mmm... ¿el lunes quizas? Esta vez no prometo nada! jajaja**

**PollyCox99**


	12. Capitulo 12: Suya

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 12: Suya**

Bella observó el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. Se veía, y se sentía, como otra persona. Así que eso era ser una Cullen, pensó mientras recorría su reflejo con la mirada, desde el pelo recogido sutilmente dejando unos mechones sueltos hasta los zapatos. Aquella noche, era como una Cenicienta. Y su príncipe azul estaba esperándola en el vestíbulo. Bella tomó aire y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

El príncipe azul estaba de rodillas, poniéndole el abrigo a la princesita e intentando que estuviera quieta para poder subirle la cremallera. Y fue Nessie la que lo obligó a detenerse precipitadamente, porque en cuanto la niña vio a Bella, soltó una exclamación y corrió hasta ella.

- Bella! Estás guapísima!

Edward se levantó. Bella advirtió que se quedaba ligeramente boquiabierto y sintió una repentina oleada de orgullo y puro amor mientras él caminaba hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

- Dios mío! Pareces una reina. Mi reina - hizo una reverencia.

- No conozco a muchas reinas - replicó Bella con una mueca – pero no soy ni la minima parte de una…

Edward fijó sus verdes ojos en ella durante un largo momento y al final susurró.

- Cierto. Eres mucho mas hermosa que cualquiera de ellas.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal - respondió Bella entre risas - De hecho, estás impresionante.

Edward sonrió y se pasó orgulloso la mano por la solapa.

- Voy a hablar con María para decirle que puede irse. Vuelvo en un momento.

Edward salió del vestíbulo no sin antes besar la mano de Bella. De pronto, Nessie se abrió el abrigo y gritó.

- Mírame Bella, mírame!

- Dios mío, pero qué guapa estás!

- Es un vestido de mayor ¿verdad? - preguntó la niña emocionada

- Claro que si! ¿y has visto cómo brilla?

Nessie asintió sonriente.

- Quería… parecerme a ti - dijo la niña con ojos chispeantes y, por primera vez, Bella imaginó a la jovencita en la que Nessie se convertiría y deseó poder estar a su lado para verla crecer.

- ¿Bella? - preguntó Nessie pensativa - Tú no eres una verdadera niñera ¿cierto?

- Bueno, no tengo la preparación que tienen otras niñeras, pero… digamos que sé cómo controlar y entretener a los niños.

- Me gustas más que las otras niñeras - respondió Nessie - Ellas no me querían.

Bella cerró los ojos y se agachó para abrazarla con fuerza.

- Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que esa es la diferencia. Yo te quiero muchísimo.

Nessie se separó ligeramente de ella.

- ¿Y a papá también?

- A papá también - respondió Bella suavemente.

- ¿Entonces vas a ser… mi nueva mamá?

- ¿Te gustaría que lo fuera, cariño?

Nessie rodeó el cuello de Bella con sus bracitos.

- Mi otra mamá se fue al cielo hace mucho tiempo y no va a volver.

Bella pestañeó para controlar las lágrimas e intentó consolarla con una sonrisa.

- No puede volver, Nessie, pero te dejó todo su cariño en el corazón. Eso es lo que me decía Sue ¿recuerdas? Y ¿sabes? si te quedas muy quietecita e intentas recordarlo con mucha fuerza, sentirás ese amor dentro de ti - posó la mano en su pecho, pero Nessie continuaba mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Crees que a ella le importaría que fueras mi nueva mamá?

- Creo que lo que ella quiere es que seas feliz, que recuerdes lo mucho que te quería y...

- Creo que le gustaría que fueras mi mamá. Y creo que, después de ella, serías la mejor mamá.

Bella abrazó a Nessie con fuerza.

- Gracias, cariño.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no confesarle a la niña lo mucho que le gustaría ser su madre. Era preferible mantenerlo en secreto, porque incluso en el caso de que Edward le pidiera algún día que se casara con él, no sabía si podría hacerlo. Lo amaba, sí, lo amaba más de lo que había creído posible amar a nadie. Y adoraba también a la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos. Pero no podía olvidar el peligro que continuaba colándose sobre ella. Quizá James nunca la encontrara, quizá ya se cansó de buscarla. ¿Pero cómo podía estar segura?

En ese momento, Edward volvía a reunirse con ellas y Bella se levanto tomando a Nessie de la mano. Bella se volvió hacia Nessie y le preguntó a Edward.

- ¿No crees que Nessie está preciosa con su vestido nuevo?

- Es toda una belleza - respondió Edward agachándose para darle un beso a su hija - Si tú eres la reina de esta noche, ella es la princesa - miró a Nessie y sonrió - Mmm, tengo a las dos mujeres más guapas del mundo en mis brazos.

- Oh papá - exclamó Nessie, y se volvió hacia ambos - Y esta noche, seré muy buena… para que estés orgullosa de mi Bella.

Bella sonrió, se agachó y cubrió de besos el rostro de la pequeña.

- Yo siempre estoy orgullosa de ti Nessie, y además, sé que esta noche te portaras muy bien.

Después de ponerse el abrigo, ayudada por un caballeroso Edward, Bella se volvió hacia la puerta del garaje, dispuesta a salir, pero Edward la detuvo.

- Por aquí. Esta noche viajaremos con especial elegancia, por cortesía de mi madre.

Abrió la puerta principal y permitió que la niña corriera hasta la limusina que los estaba esperando. Bella se quedó boquiabierta al ver salir a un chófer para abrirle la puerta a Nessie. Obviamente, era algo que había hecho en otras ocasiones, pues la pequeña lo ignoró y se limitó a subir al coche a toda velocidad. Edward sonrió, disculpándola mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave.

- Mi madre solo piensa en la seguridad de la familia y estoy seguro de que esta noche pretende hacernos flotar en champán.

Bella asintió. Se sentía deplorablemente fuera de lugar, pero Edward se acercó a su lado y le estrechó la mano para darle confianza mientras avanzaban lado a lado.

- Relájate cariño. Estoy seguro de que te vas a sentir bien.

***

El viaje fue corto, y Nessie permaneció tranquila en todo momento. Bella comprendía la determinación de Nessie. La niña quería que Bella causara una buena impresión en su familia. Era lógico llegar a la conclusión de que como niñera y potencial madrastra, podría ser juzgada dependiendo de su comportamiento.

Bella sonrió al pensarlo, pero se sentía incómoda. Y no porque no quisiera convertirse en madre de aquella niña y en esposa de Edward. El problema era que no podía siquiera creer que tuviera esa oportunidad. Dijera Edward lo que dijera, Bella temía que no iba a encajar en la familia Cullen. Al fin y al cabo, ella solo era una mujer sin familia y la ex novia de un peligroso traficante de drogas. Aun así, no podía negar que amaba a Edward y a su hija, o que ellos la necesitaban...

Podría haber estado dándole vueltas a aquel pensamiento durante toda la noche, pero en cuanto vio la mansión Cullen, se olvidó completamente de pensar. Era magnífica y brillaba en medio de la noche con innumerables focos.

La joven se estremeció. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. ¿Sería James? ¿Al final la habría encontrado? No, era completamente absurdo, ¿o no? Mientras Edward ayudaba a Nessie a salir del coche, Bella dejó que su mirada vagara lentamente por la fachada de aquella magnífica mansión. Cuando Edward deslizó el brazo por su cintura, Bella sonrió sinceramente, de nuevo entusiasmada ante aquella noche mágica.

En cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo, Esme salió a recibirlos.

- Que alegría que llegaron! - extendió los brazos y los miró con abierta admiración - Están guapísimos! - se acercó a besar a Edward - Nunca te había visto tan guapo - se volvió después hacia Bella - Querida, estás preciosa. Edward ¿no crees que podría trabajar como modelo?

- Oh, no! Ni siquiera lo pienses - Edward tomó a Bella de la cintura y la estrechó riendo contra él - Quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Para el único que va a hacer de modelo soy yo.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Prácticamente, Edward acababa de declarar que eran ¿pareja? Pero Esme sonrió divertida.

- Debería haberme imaginado que dirías algo así. Pero Bella, si tienes algún interés en trabajar como modelo...

- Oh, no, no podría. Nunca he querido ser modelo. Ese trabajo no es para mí.

- Esa es mi chica - contestó Edward y, para sorpresa de Bella, le dio un beso en la boca.

A continuación la condujo hacia la habitación que su madre había descrito como el salón principal. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Edward se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió a una de las encargadas. Después, posó las manos sobre los hombros de Bella. Esta se desató el abrigo y esperó. De pronto, fue como si toda la habitación estuviera pendiente de ellos, y solo entonces Edward le quitó el abrigo. Bella supo que el murmullo resultante era exactamente lo que Edward pretendía, pero no podía comprender por qué.

Edward cubrió sus hombros desnudos con las manos y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

- Cuando un hombre tiene a una mujer tan hermosa como tú, no puede resistir la tentación de mostrarla.

La luz de sus ojos pareció derramarse sobre Bella, haciéndole contener la respiración. Veía una promesa en aquella mirada. Una promesa, un deseo incontenible… mucho más.

- Te amo - aquellas palabras salieron casi involuntariamente de sus labios.

Edward deslizó los brazos por su espalda y volvió a besarla en los labios. La luz de sus ojos se había transformado en una llama.

Esme entró en aquel momento acompañada por su nieta.

- Rosalie! Nessie te ha traído un regalo!

Edward apuró a Bella a seguirlo, posando la mano en su espalda. Bella, intentando ignorar su sonrojo, siguió a Esme y a la pequeña. Y en cuanto se adentraron en el salón, los rodearon los distintos miembros de la familia.

- Hola Edward!

- Hola, Benjamin! Me alegro de verte, Carmen. Ah, Kate. Garret! ¿Cómo estás? - estrechó las manos que le tendían y le pasó a Bella el brazo por los hombros, con actitud protectora – Les presento a mi pareja, Bella Swan. Bella, estos son amigos de la familia, grandes amigos.

Comenzó a decirle nombres, pero Bella ya no era capaz de comprenderlos. Había dejado de oír una sola palabra cuando Edward la había presentado como su pareja, y no como la niñera, o su amiga, o simplemente Bella.

- Creo que nos llaman - murmuró Edward al cabo de un momento, y señaló hacia un hombre alto y de cabello rubio.

Su sonrisa era amable y su mirada aguda e inteligente mientras examinaba a Bella.

- Jasper - dijo Edward, mientras le daba un abrazo - Bella, me gustaría presentarte a mi cuñado y mejor amigo, Jasper Hale. Jasper, ella es Isabella Swan.

- Mucho gusto Isabella

- Oh, llámame Bella. Y mucho gusto.

- Entonces tú llámame… Jasper – sonrió bromeando con ella.

- ¿Y Ashley? ¿Dónde está mi sobrina?

- Está durmiendo en uno de los cuartos. Contratamos una niñera solo por esta noche. Ya sabes que Alice está ocupadísima encargándose de todo…- dijo sonriendo al hablar de su esposa.

- Me imagino

- La pequeña está preciosa, Bella. – dijo Jasper mirando a Nessie - Creo que nunca la había visto tan resplandeciente. Pero se están perdiendo un gran momento, miren.

Edward y Bella se volvieron y vieron a Nessie entregando un regalo a su tio Emmett. Era un dibujo echo por ella misma el cual estaba hermosamente enmarcado.

- ¿Y lo has hecho tú sola? - le estaba preguntando. Nessie asintió con énfasis - Dios mío, qué talento! Me gustaría colgarlo en mi despacho - alzó la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado, una esbelta rubia de sonrisa amable.

Rosalie posó la mano en el hombro de su marido y dijo.

- Ya sé dónde lo vamos a colgar. Encima de la estantería de la sala de espera.

- Exacto - contestó Emmett y miró a Nessie sonriente - Tendremos que ponerle una placa con tu nombre. Dirá: "Nessie Cullen. Pintora".

Por un instante, Nessie pareció a punto de reventar de emoción y, de pronto, se abalanzó a los brazos de Emmett. Todo el mundo rió a carcajadas. Edward saludó a su cuñada dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Emmett abrazó a Nessie y se incorporó para saludar a Edward y a Bella. Edward le estrechó la mano con cariño y luego le dio un abrazo.

- Te veo sorprendentemente bien cuñadita – comentó Edward mirando a Rosalie - Definitivamente, casarse con mi hermano parece mucho menos peligroso de lo que parece.

Emmett le golpeó el brazo.

- Que simpatico, tarado! – dio una carcajada y se volvió hacia Bella - Y aquí está mi hacedora de milagros favorita!

Bella lo miró desconcertada y Edward intervino inmediatamente.

- Emmett! Controlate… ¿quieres hablar en serio alguna vez?

- ¿Me estoy riendo acaso? Estoy serio. De hecho, mi segundo nombre es seriedad – replicó tratando de evitar sonreir y miró a Bella - Pero me han contado que has conseguido ablandar a mi hermano! Y eso es definitivamente un milagro!

- Papá quiere a Bella - anunció Nessie con rotundidad, como si estuviera desafiándolo a negarlo - Y la besa!

Bella deseó que se la tragara la tierra, pero Edward se limitó a pedirle a la niña que bajara la voz. Nessie se tapó la boca con las manos y luego las bajó para susurrar.

- Esta bien. Lo siento. Seré buena y dejaré de hacer que Bella se ponga roja.

Se oyeron risas y murmullos, pero, por encima de todos ellos, resaltó la voz de Carlisle Cullen, que se acercaba en aquel momento hacia Edward.

- Sospecho que voy a tener que felicitarte, hijo.

Bella miró a Edward, esperando que negara lo que acababa de insinuar su padre. Carlisle le sonrió amablemente, se inclinó hacia ella y susurró.

- Gracias, Bella. Porque supongo que me permites tutearte, ¿verdad? Teniendo en cuenta lo feliz que has hecho a mi hijo, me parecería una tontería llamarte de otra manera.

- Yo... eh, gracias.

Antes de que hubiera podido decir nada más, Edward la abrazó por detrás y miró a su padre por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Estás intentando quitarme a mi chica, papá?

- Por supuesto que no! - contestó Carlisle riendo - Sé que no tendría una sola oportunidad. Además mi chica debe andar cerca. Iré a buscarla. - le dio una palmada en la espalda y los dejó.

En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Bella se volvió hacia Edward y le comentó confundida.

- Edward, toda tu familia parece pensar que vamos...

No podía decirlo, pero tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciera. Edward le sonrió y posó las manos en su espalda.

- Sí, y a mí me parece natural, además de perfectamente razonable.

Edward quería casarse con ella, pensó Bella estupefacta. Estaba mostrándole a su familia que quería casarse con ella y todo el mundo parecía aceptar con entusiasmo la idea. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Edward…

Edward apoyó la frente contra la suya.

- Si piensas romperme el corazón, por favor, no lo hagas en este momento. No ahora. Por favor.

Bella no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Solo sabía lo que sentía. Deslizó los brazos por el torso de Edward hasta posarlos alrededor de su cuello y entrelazó los dedos en su cabello color bronce.

- Te amo - susurró.

- Cuento con ello - respondió Edward sonriendo.

No se separó de ella durante el resto de la velada y le sugirió la posibilidad de enseñarle el resto de la casa.

- Hay muchos dormitorios – añadió - Y mi madre se ocupará de Nessie.

Aquel comentario pareció profético, porque la niña terminó acurrucada en una cómoda y hermosa cama de una lujosa habitación.

- Será mejor que duerma aquí - propuso Esme - y mañana a primera hora la enviaré a casa.

Edward sonrió, ignorando la sugerencia de Bella de que quizá deberían marcharse.

- Gracias, mamá.

En ese momento, Alice se acercó a su hermano, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y luego abrazó a Bella.

- Me alegra mucho verte aquí Bella!

- Y a mi verte Alice. La fiesta está increíble.

- Verdad que si! Pero estoy agotada – suspiró – ni siquiera he visto a mi Jasper.

- Pues yo que tu… no lo dejo solo – dijo Edward con falsa preocupación – hay unas cuantas mujeres que estarían dispuestas a ocupar tu lugar en este momento.

- Shh! Edward! – rugió Alice – Ni siquiera bromees con eso!

- Edward!! Como puedes decir eso – dijo Bella golpeando el brazo de Edward mientras este estallaba en carcajadas y luego miró a Alice – no le hagas caso, Alice. Jasper te adora.

- Lo sé – sonrió Alice – Pero iré a buscarlo. Lo extraño demasiado – Alice se estaba alejando pero se detuvo y miró a su hermano – Este… ¿Edward?

- Dime hermanita

- En vez de preocuparte por las mujeres interesadas en Jasper… deberías preocuparte por la larga fila de hombres que esperan a que dejes sola a Bella – sonrió con suficiencia y se fue – Nos vemos

El buen humor de Edward se fue inmediatamente al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana y sostuvo con más fuerza la cintura de Bella. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Creo que Alice te ha dado un poco de tu propia medicina – rió mientras lo abrazaba.

- No me hace ninguna gracia Swan – dijo serio mientras besaba su mejilla – Por mi esos tipos pueden esperar sentado. Yo no me voy a separar de ti en toda la noche.

- Cuento con eso.

***

- Fue una hermosa fiesta - dijo Bella, mientras bajaba los escalones de la mano de Edward.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

- Claro que si. Tu familia es estupenda, Edward. Eres muy afortunado.

- Si, lo sé - musitó Edward, mordisqueándole el oído.

- Pero Edward, no debimos dejar a Nessie con tu mamá… digo…

Edward la miró a los ojos.

- Ella estará bien. Incluso creo que ella será la mas contenta. Nadie la consiente mas que mi mamá - Bella se echó a reír y Edward le dio un beso en la nariz – Todos adoran a esa traviesa.

- Es imposible no hacerlo – sonrió ella dulcemente – es encantadora. Es toda una Cullen.

Edward sonrió y se puso frente a Bella poniendo sus manos en la delicada cintura de ella.

- Pero ahora…en lo que yo quiero concentrarme, está mucho más cerca de mi casa, de hecho, esta frente a mí. No sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia su atractivo rostro.

- Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso lento, prolongado, que parecía empezar una y otra vez, y no terminó hasta que la limusina se detuvo en la puerta de su casa y el chófer golpeó el cristal que separaba los asientos. Edward gimió y se separó de ella. Bella sabía que debería sentirse avergonzada, pero su cuerpo estaba concentrado en otro tipo de emociones.

Edward salió del coche, la ayudó a salir y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la casa. Edward sacó la llave, abrió la puerta, y no había vuelto a cerrarla cuando ya se había quitado el abrigo. Bella se volvió hacia la puerta y comenzó a desatarse el cinturón del abrigo, pero Edward la detuvo y la guió hasta su dormitorio.

- Esta noche no – susurró - Esta noche eres mía, completamente mía.

Bella no tenía ninguna intención de protestar. Se desató el abrigo y Edward lo deslizó delicadamente por sus hombros, dejando que cayera al suelo. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio, hizo que Bella se apoyara contra ella y deslizó los labios desde su oreja hasta su sien, hundiendo al mismo tiempo los dedos en su pelo. Fue quitándole las horquillas una a una, dejando que el cabello enmarcara su rostro mientras besaba sus labios con delicada reverencia.

- Espera - susurró Edward - Quiero encender la chimenea.

Edward se acercó a la chimenea y, a los pocos segundos, las llamas bailaban alegremente. Cerró con cuidado la pantalla de la chimenea, se levantó y comenzó a abrirse los botones de la camisa. Bella sonrió para sí y se bajó la cremallera del vestido. Cuando Edward se volvió, el vestido ya estaba en el suelo.

Edward contuvo la respiración. Los ojos le brillaban mientras caminaba hasta ella quitándose la camisa. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella, Bella dibujó con la mano los contornos de su musculoso pecho, se llevó las manos a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador. La prenda cayó al suelo.

Con la respiración contenida, Edward la estrechó contra su pecho desnudo y la besó con una pasión frenética. Cuando interrumpió su beso, la apartó ligeramente y bajó la mano hasta la cintura de las medias. Se las bajó lentamente, arrodillándose al llegar a la altura de sus muslos. Cuando terminó el proceso, alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos mientras buscaba el diminuto elástico de las bragas. Tiró suavemente de ellas y deslizó la mano entre sus piernas al tiempo que se las quitaba. Bella gimió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras Edward exploraba la húmeda hendidura que daba acceso al interior de su cuerpo. Sabía que Edward la estaba mirando y saberlo multiplicaba su placer. Edward se levantó, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras continuaba haciendo magia con sus dedos. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la besó, deslizando la lengua en el interior de su boca al apasionado ritmo de su mano.

La caricia de Edward fue potente y su beso emocionante. Casi sin previa advertencia, Bella sintió que cedían sus rodillas, pero Edward estaba allí para sujetarla y llevarla en brazos hasta la cama. La dejó sobre el lecho y, con movimientos torpes, se desprendió de la ropa que todavía le quedaba. Gloriosamente desnudo, se tumbó al lado de ella para acariciarla, sin embargo ella no lo dejó y se colocó sobre él, e inclinándose, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con las puntas de los dedos. Sus manos se deslizaron por el ancho tórax, y fueron bajando hasta alcanzar los costados, las caderas... Al mismo tiempo, sus labios iban siguiendo la misma trayectoria descendente, besándolo, mordisqueándolo ligeramente. Justo cuando llegó debajo del ombligo, Edward gimió, y arqueó la espalda sensualmente. Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer rozar sus largos y dorados cabellos por las caderas y los muslos de su amado, y él suspiró su nombre.

Alentada por esas muestras de agrado, Bella comenzó a imprimir besos por toda la cintura de Edward, mientras sus dedos descendían lentamente hacia el estómago y los poderosos muslos, pero de pronto, cuando más absorta estaba en ello, sintió unas manos en su cintura. Edward la hizo rodar sobre el colchón, colocándose él encima de ella, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, engulló uno de sus senos en la boca, lamiendo repetidamente el pezón con la lengua mientras succionaba.

Bella se estremeció extasiada, sosteniéndole la cabeza contra su pecho. Las manos de Edward estaban ya por todo su cuerpo, y de repente una se introdujo por entre sus muslos, haciéndole abrir las piernas. Edward la tocó del modo más íntimo posible, y Bella inspiró, sorprendida por la repentina ráfaga de placer que le produjo el lento movimiento de sus dedos. Y entre tanto, todo el tiempo, su boca iba alternando entre uno y otro seno, besándolos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos con devastadora maestría.

Ella cerró los ojos, abandonándose a aquellas deliciosas sensaciones. Su cuerpo se retorcía debajo del de él, y de su garganta escapaban suaves gemidos a medida que la temperatura subía más y más. La boca de Edward cubrió la suya cuando sus dedos traspasaron la última frontera. Sintió un placer inmenso y gimió, pero los labios de Edward la tranquilizaron, imprimiendo cálidos besos en su frente primero, y después en sus párpados cerrados, mientras seguía acariciándola en la parte más íntima de su ser. Todos sus miedos, inseguridades y temores quedaron olvidados ante las increíbles sensaciones que estaba despertando en ella, y sus caderas comenzaron a levantarse hacia los dedos culpables de aquel maravilloso tormento.

Bella sintió el aliento de Edward sobre sus labios justo antes de que susurrara su nombre, abrió los ojos, y se encontró mirándose en los suyos. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Edward se colocó lentamente entre sus piernas.

Bella mordió su labio inferior al sentir segundos después a Edward del modo más íntimo posible.

- Mírame - susurró Edward - Mírame, Bella - le ordenó otra vez.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio su rostro iluminado por el fuego y el amor. Edward acariciaba sus sienes, haciéndole mantener los ojos abiertos mientras mecía sus caderas contra ella.

- Te amo - susurró al tiempo que se hundía en su interior, empujando suavemente y fundiéndose en cuerpo y alma con ella.

- Oh Edward…

Su respiración se tornó rápida y entrecortada, y se formó la más hermosa de las sonrisas en sus labios mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos.

- Edward… - jadeó, estremeciéndose al sentir el poder de su masculinidad.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, y comenzó a marcar un ritmo suave y sensual. Mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban, se inclinó para besarla en los labios, y las manos de Bella descendieron por su espalda hasta alcanzar la parte baja, y permanecieron allí, acariciándolo en círculos. El se estremeció, y ella volvió a hacerlo.

- Bella... - le rogó Edward - vas a hacerme perder el control...

- Pero yo quiero que lo pierdas... - gimió ella, esbozando una sonrisa y besándolo - Déjate ir - susurró contra sus labios - déjate ir, Edward.

- Bella…

El nombre de la joven había abandonado los labios de Edward en un gemido atormentado, pero finalmente se dejó convencer, y de pronto comenzó a sacudir sus caderas con más fuerza. Perdió el miedo a hacerle daño, y los últimos vestigios de control sobre sí mismo se diluyeron en la tremenda necesidad que sentía de satisfacer el deseo que se había acumulado en su interior.

En medio de las oleadas de placer que la estaban inundando, Bella observó como el torso de Edward se arqueaba, tensándose completamente, y como su rostro se contraía en la que parecía la más terrible de las agonías. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó, convulsionándose con tanta violencia, que Bella pensó que iba a perder la conciencia.

Bella estaba sintiendo un placer tal que lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a Edward mientras aquella cadencia deliciosa la transportó muy lejos, para después quedarse en calma, como una playa después de la tormenta. Edward a su vez se puso rígido y cayó con pesadez sobre ella. Edward besó sus humedecidos ojos y Bella vio que él empezaba a levantar las caderas, como para apartarse de ella, pero ella no quería dejarlo ir aún.

- Abrázame, Edward, no te apartes de mí...

- Está bien, cariño - le susurró sonriendo exhausto.

Se tumbó de nuevo con cuidado sobre ella, apoyándose en los antebrazos para no depositar todo su peso. Había sido perfecto. Se dijo sintiéndose como un tonto de tanta felicidad que sentía.

- Iba a apartarme porque pensaba que estarías incómoda - le dijo suavemente besando su mejilla.

- Te amo, Edward - murmuró ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acariciándole la nuca - Ha sido... me he sentido... como en el cielo...

- Yo también - dijo él con un suspiro - ¿Estás bien, no te he hecho daño?

- No, no me has hecho ningún daño - le aseguró la joven, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja

- Y ahora… ¿dejarás de huir de mí? – dijo Edward con la esperanza plasmada en sus ojos

- ¿Acaso tengo otra elección? - bromeó Bella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa – Soy completamente tuya.

- Así es, eres mía - le dijo, casi maravillado – y yo tuyo.

Bella sonrió también, y se sonrojó profusamente.

- ¿No te me irás a poner tímida ahora? - se rió Edward suavemente, tomándola por la barbilla y buscando sus ojos chocolates - Porque hace un rato no lo has sido - le dijo besándola sensualmente.

- Tampoco tú - murmuró ella atrapándolo en un beso seductor.

- Muy cierto - afirmó él, haciéndola rodar hacia un lado, mientras le respondía afanosamente.

Y entre beso y beso se quedaron dormidos el uno en brazos del otro.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!**

**Este capitulo me quedó un tanto largo, pero me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tambien :) Como ven las cosas entre Bella y Edward van increiblemente bien... pero ¿seguirán así? ¿llegará James? ¿Bella encontrará la felicidad? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo!! jajajaja**

**Siento mucho estar demorando mas de lo normal en actualizar, pero de verdad, los profesores están haciendo mi vida imposible! T_T y creanme, si de mi dependiera, pasaría todos los dias escribiendo y leyendo fanfics XD pero la vida no es justa... al menos eso dicen por ahí :)**

**Como ya es habitual, quiero agradecer a todas las que siguen mi historia y dejan sus reviews! Gracias por cada comentario, animo, saludo, sugerencia =) Se aprecia ke tomen un minuto de su tiempo en dejar su mensaje :)**

**Un abrazo de oso y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (el viernes! me comprometo solemnemente! XD)**

**PollyCox99**


	13. Capitulo 13: Huida

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 13: Huida**

Bella tarareaba alegremente mientras llevaba los platos sucios al fregadero. Edward leía sobre la mesa unos documentos que debía revisar para el hospital.

- Me tomaría el día libre – musitó dejando los papeles frente a el en la mesa y se tocaba el pelo con gesto de cansancio.

Bella sonrió y miró hacia el reloj de la cocina.

- Edward, ya son las ocho y cuarto… debes ir – sonrió – y lo sabes. Eres demasiado responsable…

Edward cerró la carpeta de golpe.

- Lo sé. En ese caso, tengo que salir de aquí - se levantó y agarró a Bella por la cintura.

- Vaya - Bella dejó caer una cuchara sobre el fregadero y volteó para mirarlo a los ojos - yo pensaba que tenías prisa.

Edward le mordisqueó suavemente el cuello.

- Nunca había tenido tanta prisa.

- Edward… Nessie va a llegar tarde.

- Tienes razón, soy un padre terrible.

- Eres un padre maravilloso - replicó ella y lo besó. La temperatura estaba empezando a subir considerablemente cuando una vocecita exclamó:

- Papá, ¿cuándo va a llevarme Bella al colegio?

- Ahora mismo, cariño, ve a ponerte el abrigo.

En el momento en el que la niña desapareció, Edward abrazó a Bella para darle un beso rápido.

- Voy a echarte de menos, cariño. Intentaré llegar a casa tan pronto como pueda, pero hoy tenemos una cirugía muy importante y también tenemos que preparar una para mañana…

- Tendré la cena preparada para cuando vengas.

- Me bastará con que TU estés en casa.

- Solo la muerte podría impedírmelo – lo besó dulcemente - Conduce con cuidado.

- Tú también - Edward se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se volvió hacia ella - Bella, ¿renovaste el carné de conducir?

- Oh... - el color desapareció de su rostro - La verdad es que me había olvidado por completo.

- Ocúpate de eso, ¿quieres? Antes de que te pongan una multa.

Bella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y asintió. Edward se volvió y al hacerlo estuvo a punto de chocar con Nessie.

- Ya estoy lista para irme, papá, ¿puedo irme contigo?

Edward se llevó la mano al cuello con gesto pensativo.

- Quizás debería llevarla yo. No me gusta que conduzcas sin carné.

Bella miró el reloj, sintiéndose culpable por su mentira.

- No tienes tiempo, Edward, no te preocupes por el carné, no pasará nada.

- Quizás tengas razón - se agachó para besar a su hija - Lo siento, princesa, pero tengo a todas las enfermeras y a todo un equipo de doctores esperándome. Bella se ocupará de ti pequeña. Ahora dame un beso y un gran abrazo.

Aquella mañana, Nessie se mostró especialmente colaboradora. Bella dejó a la pequeña en el colegio, pero debido a unos problemas con el sistema de alcantarillado, las clases se suspendieron y se devolvió con la niña de regreso a casa. Sonrió para sí al pensar que pasaría el día acompañada de Nessie. Se detuvo en una señal de stop y miró a derecha e izquierda. Y, de pronto, todo su mundo se hizo añicos. Allí, en un paso de peatones, vestido con una camisa de franela, unos pantalones y una cazadora vaquera, estaba el mismísimo James.

Al principio se quedó paralizada, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Pero su corazón ya estaba gritándole que era verdad. Al instante siguiente, James se fijó en aquel coche que llevaba tanto tiempo detrás de una señal de stop. Comenzó a correr hacia ella con una sonrisa salvaje en los labios y Bella reaccionó. Pisó el acelerador sin pensar en el tráfico y giró el volante en dirección contraria a la que habría tomado normalmente. Pero eso no conseguiría despistar a James durante mucho tiempo. Los Cullen eran los ciudadanos más conocidos de la localidad. Podría encontrarla en solo unas horas. La niña. Tenía que protegerla. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Adonde podía llevarla? La casa ya no le parecía un lugar seguro.

Dominada por el pánico, conducía a toda velocidad. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en poner toda la distancia posible entre ella y James. Cuando vio que un coche de policía se dirigía hacia ella, pensó en detenerse y contarlo todo. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría con la niña? Si James se enteraba de su existencia, intentaría chantajearla con la pequeña. Sin embargo, en ese momento la policía representaba seguridad. Pisó el pedal del freno con todas sus fuerzas y el coche de policía se detuvo a su lado. Vislumbró el rostro del oficial Jacob Black y estalló en lágrimas de agradecimiento. Casi al instante, sintió una desagradable náusea y supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer. Salió del coche y, doblándose sobre sí, vomitó el desayuno. En menos de un segundo, el policía estaba a su lado.

- Bella! ¿Estás enferma?

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad.

- Estoy fatal, fatal... Me temo que no voy a poder llegar a casa. Me duele el estómago, y la cabeza...

- Llamaré a una ambulancia.

- No! No hace falta, solo necesito tumbarme un poco, descansar y... ¿puedes llevar a la niña y a mí a casa? Desde allí llamaré a la madre de Edward. Ella se ocupará de la niña.

- No sé Bella... quizás lo mejor es que te vea un médico en el hospital…

- Por favor, solo quiero ir a casa...

Las lágrimas de Bella consiguieron conmoverlo. Le palmeó el hombro con torpeza.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿pero puedes aparcar el coche en la acera?

- Sí, sí... Pero date prisa. Por favor, date prisa!

- De acuerdo. No tardaré.

Bella asintió mientras el oficial se dirigía hacia su propio vehículo, pero no tenía tiempo para el alivio. James aparecería en cualquier momento y podría verla. Se metió en la camioneta y la acercó a la acera. La niña no paraba de hacerle preguntas, pero ella las ignoró hasta que terminó de aparcar, entonces le explicó que tendrían que marcharse en un coche de policía. Afortunadamente, para ella aquello era una gran aventura. El oficial Black la ayudó a llevar a la pequeña al coche patrulla y, cuando estuvo instalada, Bella se sentó al lado del policía, temblando todavía por la impresión.

- Tienes escalofríos - advirtió el oficial, buscó debajo de su asiento y sacó una manta de color verde - Tápate con esto.

Bella tomó la manta agradecida y se la colocó sobre la cabeza y los hombros. Si se encontraban con James otra vez, quizás no la reconociera.

Llegaron a casa sin ningún incidente. Jacob Black ayudó a Bella y a la niña a salir y después llamó él mismo a la madre de Edward. Bella le dio profundamente las gracias y se dirigió al baño con la excusa de que tenía que vomitar. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llamó Esme Cullen a la puerta.

- ¿Bella? Bella, cariño déjame verte.

- Gracias a Dios – susurró Bella, manteniéndose a cierta distancia de Esme, como si temiera contagiarla - ¿Todavía está aquí el oficial Black?

- No, le he dicho que ya se podía ir.

Bella asintió aliviada, a pesar de que se arrepentía de haberlo utilizado tan vergonzosamente.

- ¿Puedes llevarte a la niña a tu casa?

- Por supuesto, pero...

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Esme.

Esme chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

- Sí, querida, no te preocupes por Nessie. ¿Pero, y tú? No puedes quedarte aquí sola

- Oh, Esme, por favor, no te preocupes. Lo único que necesito es meterme en la cama. Ya ha pasado lo peor y ahora solo quiero dormir.

- Creo que deberías llamar a Edward para que te revise…

- No! Hoy tiene una cirugía muy importante en el hospital, lo mío es prácticamente nada. Además, ¿qué podría hacer él, excepto verme dormir?

- Bueno, la cocinera no tardará en llegar. Si ella pudiera echarte un vistazo de vez en cuando...

- Estoy segura de que a María no le importará - respondió Bella - Y ahora, por favor, encárgate de la niña - de pronto, se le ocurrió que no volvería a verla, ni a ella ni a Nessie, nunca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Vete directamente a la cama - le ordenó Esme, y Bella asintió con tristeza.

La pequeña Nessie se marchó sin mirar siquiera hacia atrás, encantada con el cambio de rutina. Bella se acercó a la ventana y las observó a través de la cortina hasta que estuvieron a salvo en el lujoso coche de Esme. Con la frente apoyada contra la muralla, se lamentó por todo lo que estaba perdiendo.

Al final, consiguió reunir fuerzas y se acercó al teléfono. Llamó primero a María para decirle que no hacía falta que fuera, utilizando su supuesta enfermedad como excusa. Después llamó a un pequeño hotel de la zona más alejada de Forks y reservó una habitación. Llamó a un taxi y subió a hacer la maleta.

Su dinero estaba exactamente donde Edward lo había dejado semanas atrás. Se metió los billetes en el bolsillo, escribió una breve nota y la dejó en su lugar. Miró por última vez la habitación, la cama en la que había hecho el amor con Edward y lloró mientras se volvía, dejando tras ella todo lo que en aquel rincón había compartido.

***

Edward entró en casa preguntándose por qué no estaría la camioneta en el garaje. Eran casi las diez, la niña debía estar dormida y Bella no podía haberla dejado sola. Dejó el maletín en el armario del vestíbulo y corrió hacia el cuarto de estar. Antes de llegar, ya supo que Bella no lo estaba esperando. La habitación estaba a oscuras, la televisión apagada. Se acercó a la cocina. Las tazas del desayuno estaban todavía en el fregadero. ¿Qué le habría pasado a María?

Intentaba dominar el pánico mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Nessie. Se detuvo y se apoyó un momento contra la pared. Aquello era una locura. No podía haberle ocurrido nada a su familia en un día. Pero aun así... Entró de puntillas a la habitación de su hija y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Nessie no estaba allí y la cama estaba sin hacer.

Salió de nuevo al pasillo y corrió hasta la habitación de Bella.

- Bella! Bella! Cariño, contesta!

Sabía que no estaba allí, pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Encendió la luz. Encima de la cama de Bella estaban el vestido y el abrigo que habían comprado para la fiesta. La puerta del armario estaba abierta.

- No, Dios! Bella, no!

Abrió los cajones del armario uno a uno. Vacíos. Todos estaban vacíos. Bella se había ido! ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo en aquel momento? Tenía que saber lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba. ¿Y su hija? Había dejado que la quisiera, había dejado que la necesitara. ¿Cómo podía haberse marchado sin advertírselo previamente? No lo podía creer.

Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, obligándose a aplacar el dolor que fluía detrás de su furia. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que intentar razonar. Pero nada tenía sentido. Se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, vio que el piloto del contestador pestañeaba, indicándole que tenía algún mensaje. Rebobinó la cinta con manos temblorosas y oyó la voz de su madre diciéndole:

- Soy Esme. Llamaba para preguntar por Bella. Espero que estés durmiendo, cariño, y que te encuentres mejor. La niña está perfectamente bien. Llámame para saber cómo te encuentras. Adiós.

Nessie. Los niña estaba con su madre... ¿Estaría Bella enferma? ¿Lo habría dejado a causa de aquella enfermedad? El piloto continuaba parpadeando, indicando que había otro mensaje.

- Bella, estoy empezando a preocuparme. Nessie dice que cuando venían del colegio vieron a un hombre salir corriendo detrás de tu coche. Por favor, llámame en cuanto puedas.

¿Un hombre? Edward sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía creer que Bella lo hubiera dejado por otro hombre. No, era imposible. ¿Pero entonces quién la perseguía? ¿Y por qué?

El tercer mensaje era de María.

- Bella, quería saber si tengo que ir mañana. Antes no me has dicho nada. Espero que te encuentres mejor. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Así que Bella había llamado a María para decirle que no fuera, supuestamente porque Bella estaba enferma. ¿Dónde? ¿Y por qué se habría llevado toda su ropa?

El último mensaje hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

- Edward - era la voz de su padre - tu madre está muy preocupada. Ha enviado a un hombre a comprobar si estaba Bella en casa y no la ha encontrado. Dice que esta mañana estaba enferma, pero que ha llamado a todos los hospitales de la zona y no saben nada de ella. La camioneta está abandonada en medio de la calle. Deberías llamar a la policía, hijo.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero de pronto se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Si Bella se había marchado y no pretendía volver, necesitaría dinero. Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió el compartimiento secreto. El dinero había desaparecido y en su lugar había un pedazo de papel. Le temblaban tanto las manos al sacarlo que casi no podía desdoblarlo.

_Lo siento, mi amor. He intentado quedarme. Esperaba poder quedarme con ustedes, pero no ha podido ser. El pasado ha vuelto a atraparme y he tenido que irme, por el bien de todos nosotros. Por favor, no intentes encontrarme. Sé que harás todo lo posible para que Nessie lo comprenda. Espero que sean muy felices._

_Bella_

¿Felices?, pensó Edward. ¿No sabía que no podía ser feliz sin ella?

Releyó en voz alta una parte de la nota:

- "El pasado ha vuelto ha atraparme"

¿Qué demonios querría decir aquello? ¿Y tendría algo que ver con el hombre que la seguía? ¿Por qué no habría confiado Bella en él lo suficiente como para confesarle por qué se sentía amenazada por el pasado? Recordó entonces lo que Bella le había dicho aquella mañana, cuando él le había confesado que lo único que necesitaba era encontrarla esperándolo cuando regresara a casa: nada salvo la muerte podría impedírselo.

Oh, Dios. Bella tenía problemas muy serios. Y tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

***

- ¿Tu has visto a ese hombre, hija?

Nessie se encogió de hombros, somnolienta.

- No sé ¿Qué hombre?

- Intenta recordar, pequeña. ¿Viste a alguien... a un hombre en la calle del colegio?

- Ah, ese hombre – recordó Nessie, sentándose en la cama - Señaló nuestro coche.

- ¿Señaló el coche?

- Ajá, y Bella conducía muy deprisa! - añadió Nessie con entusiasmo.

- ¿Y cuándo se puso Bella enferma?

La niña miraba el suelo y toco su cabello como si estuviera pensando y se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando nos paró el policía - comenzó a decir la niña

- ¿y que sucedió después?

- Bella salió del coche y vomitó!

- ¿Y fue entonces cuando el policía las llevó a casa?

La pequeña asintió con vigor.

- ¿Y sabes cómo se llamaba el policía?

- Eh... Black.

Jacob Black. Sí, tenia sentido. ¿Pero qué le habría hecho circular por la ciudad a tanta velocidad? ¿Por qué se habría puesto enferma? El miedo. Temía por su vida. Bella no había estado ahorrando para poder ir a la universidad. Ahorraba para poder huir. Era la razón por la que no podía prometerle que se quedaría a su lado. No tenía nada que ver con la ambición. Tenía que ver con sus ganas de seguir viviendo, y de proteger a su familia.

Edward acarició la cabeza de la pequeña con aire ausente.

- Gracias princesa - le dijo sonriente - ahora iré a buscar a Bella para traerla a casa. Estas bien con la abuela ¿verdad?

Nessie asintió y alzó la mirada hacia su padre con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?

- Creo que se ha marchado para protegernos de... de lo que le ha hecho ponerse enferma - le dijo cuidadosamente.

- Esto no me gusta. Dile que no vuelva a marcharse otra vez.

Edward sonrió. Se lo diría. La encontraría, fuera como fuera, y se lo diría. Le haría comprender que, a pesar de todos sus temores, no tendría que volver a irse nunca más.

***

Edward permanecía con los brazos en jarras delante de su familia.

- La policía no hará nada hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas. El oficial Black dice que estaba enferma, pero yo creo que estaba asustada, que tenía miedo de ese hombre al que vió Nessie.

- Edward… y si… - intervino Rosalie – ¿solo quería marcharse? A lo mejor quería evitar despedirse y causar más dolor con una despedida…

- No – respondió Edward rotundo interrumpiéndola - Creo que se estaba escondiendo de ese hombre y, cuando vio que estaba a punto de alcanzarla, decidió marcharse para protegerme a mí y a la niña.

Jasper asintió pensativo.

- Parece razonable, ¿pero estás seguro de que deberías ir a buscarla? Si el peligro es real, también lo será para ti.

Edward suspiró. Eran las dos de la madrugada y estaba físicamente agotado. Mentalmente, no iba a ser capaz de descansar. Tomó aire y se sentó en la silla que su padre había dejado libre.

- Ella me quiere, estoy seguro. Sé que nos quiere a mí y a la niña. Y sé que tiene problemas. No pueden pretender que me quede sentado, esperándola.

- No, por supuesto que no – añadió Carlisle - ¿Pero qué quieres hacer?

- Black está de acuerdo en que si está huyendo de alguien, Bella intentará esconderse entre la multitud.

- Lo mas probable es que se haya ido de la ciudad – acotó Alice con una preocupada mirada - En este momento debe estar escondida en algún hotel. Pobre, debe estar muy asustada.

- No debí dejarla sola – dijo Esme quien estaba abrazada a Carlisle – Estaba tan mal…. Pero nunca pensé…

- No te atormentes mamá – dijo Alice abrazando a su madre – todo saldrá bien. La encontraremos.

- Asi es, cariño – dijo Carlisle besando su cabeza - Este es el momento de encontrarla… antes de que decida escapar de donde sea que esté.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza pensativo.

- Haría falta un ejército para encontrarla – dijo sonriendo el mayor de los hermanos – Pero si los Cullen no son capaces de reunir un ejército, no sé quién podría hacerlo.

- Veo que Emmett es consciente de la fuerza de su apellido ¿eh? – dijo Jasper golpeando el brazo de Emmett

Edward tragó saliva. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- En mi vida me he alegrado más de ser un Cullen! Ahora comprendo para qué sirve el poder, para qué se necesita. Por favor, papá, ayúdame a encontrarla.

Carlisle se levantó y posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

- La encontraremos, Edward, y destrozaremos a ese canalla. Pero hay algo más.

- ¿Sí?

- Después de esto… te casarás con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Será más fácil protegerla cuando forme parte de la familia. Creo que es algo que le debemos - tensó la mano sobre el nombro de Edward - Diablos, le debemos mucho más de lo que soy capaz de expresar con palabras.

Edward se levantó y deslizó el brazo por los hombros de su padre.

- Me casaré con ella, no te preocupes por eso. Te doy mi palabra.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hoola!**

**Redoble de tambores! James ha llegado! Lo siento por acabar tan pronto con la felicidad de Edward y Bella, pero así es la vida XD no se enojen ok? =) Espero que les haya gustado el cap, aun cuando el malvado de James está en el :D**

**Muuuuuuchisimas gracias a toooodas las que siguen la historia y por supuesto por sus reviews que me alegran la vida estresada que llevo gracias a mis profesores :/ Si de mi dependiera, respondería cada uno de sus comentarios pero ultimamente he estado MUY ocupada y con suerte he tenido tiempo para preparar los capitulos y actualizar la historia. Espero que comprendan :) Al menos... trato de compensarlas subiendo cap lo mas seguido posible =)**

**Les dejo un gran abrazo de oso y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**PollyCox99**


	14. Capitulo 14: Busqueda

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 14: Busqueda.**

Fue una búsqueda tan coordinada como una guerra. Un equipo de detectives privados rastreó toda la zona. El propio Edward acompañó al detective que sacó al último jefe de Bella y a sus compañeras de trabajo de la cama para interrogarlos para juntar toda la información posible. Al mismo tiempo, se pusieron en funcionamiento los ordenadores y para las doce del día un grupo de detectives se dirigía hacia Phoenix para averiguar de quién estaba huyendo Bella.

***

Bella tenía la almohada empapada en lágrimas y había perdido por completo la esperanza. ¿Pero qué más daba? Sin Edward y sin la niña, la vida no tenía sentido. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir huyendo. Si las hubiera tenido, no habría cometido el error de tomar un solo taxi para dirigirse hasta el hotel. Y se habría inventado otro nombre, y no el de Bella Cullen. Se habría dirigido en un avión a Tahití, o a Nueva York, o a Miami.

Se levantó de la cama, se sentó frente a la mesa del escritorio y se dispuso a escribir toda la información que tenía sobre James. Terminó el informe con un mensaje de amor para Edward y su hija. Su hija. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que podía considerarla también suya. Ninguna madre podría quererla más. Dobló las hojas, las metió en un sobre y escribió el nombre del oficial Jacob Black. Se puso el abrigo y salió de la habitación.

Compró un sello, lo pegó en el sobre y cruzó la calle. Marcó el teléfono de información de Forks y esperó. La operadora no le dio la dirección, pero sí el número de teléfono de la comisaría. Llamó a la comisaría y pidió la dirección de Jacob Black; le dieron la dirección y después le pidieron que se identificara. Bella colgó el teléfono sin contestar, escribió la dirección en el sobre y caminó nerviosa hasta un buzón. Cuando la carta desapareció en la ranura, suspiró aliviada y regresó de nuevo a su habitación.

Después de aquello, por fin podría dormir. La habitación olía a humo. Las paredes estaban sucias y tampoco parecían muy limpias las sábanas. Pero se tumbó sin quitarse siquiera el abrigo, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Se despertó horas después. Y se encontró frente al rostro sonriente de James.

***

- El hombre se llama James. La policía de Phoenix dice que encaja en el perfil de traficante de drogas, pero no tienen pruebas suficientes contra él. Al parecer, todas las personas que han estado vinculadas con James de una u otra forma han ido apareciendo muertas en los lugares más extraños.

Edward apretó los puños mientras el detective continuaba su relato.

- Estuvieron saliendo juntos hace unos meses, y ella se fue a vivir con él. Sus amigos dicen que Bella esperaba que se casara con ella, pero al parecer ellos tenían sus dudas. Nadie le dijo nada. Al parecer, Bella no tenía mucha experiencia. James fue su primera relación seria. Lo que nadie entiende es por qué desapareció sin decir una palabra. El propio James denunció su desaparición. Los amigos de Bella sospechan que James la engañaba. La policía de Phoenix dice que una mujer que encajaba en su descripción fue vista hace tiempo en un autobús. Parecía nerviosa, pero iba sola.

Sola. Edward se frotó la cara.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Hace más de diez meses. James los llamaba de vez en cuando para saber si tenían alguna información sobre ella. No la tenían, pero introdujeron los datos de su carné de conducir, por si la policía se lo pedía en alguna parte.

Cuando el detective se marchó, Edward se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Después, con los codos sobre el escritorio, miró la copia de la fotografía del carné de conducir de Bella que tenía encima del escritorio. En ella aparecía sonriente. Diablos, estaba sonriendo, a pesar de estar sola. Sin familia, sin nadie que la protegiera, sin nadie que la guiara.

Edward cerró los ojos.

- Dios mío, Bella, ¿dónde estás?

Justo en aquel momento, se abrió bruscamente la puerta y entró Emmett a grandes zancadas en el despacho.

- Ya la tenemos! He pedido un coche y papá ha enviado hacia allá a un detective y a un abogado.

Edward se levantó de un salto. Todavía era demasiado pronto para sentir alivio, pero sintió que renacían sus fuerzas.

***

- Llegas demasiado tarde - dijo Bella, incorporándose sobre los codos.

James sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo casi demoníaco. Esbozó una sonrisa. Bella lo miraba preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien tan atractivo pudiera ser tan malvado.

- No lo creo. No estarías aquí si eso fuera así.

- He escrito una carta y se la he enviado a un amigo.

De pronto, James se abalanzó hacia la cama. Bella levantó las manos para defenderse, pero él la agarró del pelo y la hizo volverse hacia él.

- ¿Qué amigo? Dímelo si no quieres que te rompa el cuello!

Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Como si no pensara rompérselo de todas formas. Como si hubiera estado huyendo durante todo ese tiempo porque pretendía sentarse a hablar tranquilamente con ella.

- Dime quién es, Bella - insistió James con voz sedosa - Dime a quién enviaste esa carta. Después te llevaré a Phoenix y allí retomaremos las cosas donde las dejamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Recuerdas lo felices que éramos, Bella? - deslizó la mano hasta su pecho, la posó sobre uno de sus senos y se lo apretó con fuerza.

Bella sintió que la bilis le subía a la garganta.

James inclinó la cabeza para besarla, pero ella apartó la cara. James tensó la mano sobre su seno con una fuerza inhumana.

- Dime quién es - le ronroneó al oído - o te haré tanto daño que terminarás suplicándome que te mate.

Bella intentó tomar aire. Tenía la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo imposible y el dolor de su seno se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Aun así, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

- Le he escrito al oficial Jacob Black, del departamento de policía de Forks

Enfurecido, James apartó la mano de su pecho y le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano. Bella luchó entonces contra él. Le golpeó el rostro y los hombros, obligándolo a soltarle el pelo para defenderse. Sintió un júbilo repentino, pero entonces James colocó la pierna encima de ella y, con una sola mano, le sujetó ambas muñecas. Bella volvió la cabeza para morderlo. James gritó, le soltó la mano y la abofeteó.

- Debería acabar ahora mismo contigo – siseó - pero te mereces algo peor que una muerte rápida. Confiaba en ti, Bella. Eras mi novia, pero me traicionaste.

En el borde del pánico, Bella intentó erguirse, pero James pesaba demasiado y el movimiento de Bella solo sirvió para desatar su ira.

- Ahora sí que lo has conseguido - dijo James con voz ronca - ahora sí que me has excitado. No hay nada más sexy que una mujer indefensa.

Bella se retorcía desesperada debajo de él, pero James, que continuaba sentado sobre sus piernas, sacó un objeto plateado y alargado. Bella comprendió inmediatamente que era una navaja.

***

Edward sintió un escalofrío. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que Bella lo necesitaba en ese preciso instante. Sabía que estaba aterrada. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué lo sabía, simplemente aceptaba que era así. "Aguanta, pequeña", le decía mentalmente, "aguanta".

Tenía prisa, mucha prisa.

Se inclinó hacia delante y posó la mano en el hombro del conductor. Con un movimiento de cabeza, el chófer señaló el coche de policía que iba delante de ellos.

- Adelántalo - le dijo.

El conductor miró hacia Jacob Black, que estaba sentado a su lado. Black vaciló durante una décima de segundo, pero, casi inmediatamente, asintió.

***

James posó la navaja en su cuello y rió suavemente al ver brotar la sangre. Deslizó después la afilada punta de la navaja a lo largo de su blusa de nylon. Bella tembló al sentir el aire frío rozando su piel. James volvió a sonreír y se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su rostro al de Bella y colocando el cuchillo contra su vientre.

- Quiero que me complazcas, Bella – susurró - Si lo haces te mataré más rápido. No te haré sufrir como te mereces.

Bella rió quedamente. Como si complacerlo no fuera un destino peor que ningún otro que pudiera ofrecerle.

James deslizó el cuchillo por la cintura de sus mallas y, de pronto, Bella sintió una nueva resolución. James había dicho que le gustaban las mujeres indefensas, ¿no? Pues peor para él. Llena de una repentina paz, intentó reunir fuerzas mientras relajaba los músculos. James se echó a reír, pensando que había ganado, pero, justo entonces, Bella le escupió y se irguió con todas sus fuerzas. Arqueó la espalda y cerró las piernas. Casi al instante, oyó el aullido de rabia y dolor de James. Sintió algo caliente y espeso empapando su piel y supo que lo había cortado. Esperaba haberlo hecho donde más le doliera. Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando volvió a ver el reflejo metálico de la navaja. Y en ese instante comprendió que James pretendía clavársela. Pensó en Edward, en el amor que sentía hacia él, y se ensanchó su sonrisa.

***

Siempre te amaré.

Aquellas palabras se repetían en su mente con toda la desesperación de la fatalidad. Edward permanecía sentado en el borde de su asiento. El coche giró y se detuvo sobre la grava de un aparcamiento. En ese momento apareció un hombre en la ventanilla y señaló hacia un motel. Les dijo el número de una habitación, pero Edward no esperó a oírlo y salió corriendo del coche.

- Él está allí, con ella! - le gritó alguien.

Edward localizó la puerta. No sabía cómo, pero era la puerta correcta. Y no se molestó en girar el picaporte, se limitó a darle un empujón.

La puerta cedió ligeramente ante aquel impacto, pero continuó en su lugar. Edward retrocedió y volvió a empujar otra vez. De pronto, Emmett estaba a su lado, uniendo sus fuerzas a las suyas, y la puerta se abrió.

Edward se quedó horrorizado ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Bella estaba en la cama, tumbada boca arriba. James estaba encima de ella, con un cuchillo en la mano. A Edward se le cayó el corazón a los pies y su mirada voló directamente hacia Bella.

***

Bella vio el horror en su rostro y el amor que desbordaba sus ojos, y pensó que ya era demasiado tarde. Supo entonces, con absoluta certeza, que debería haber confiado en él. Vio que una pistola apuntaba a James y, de pronto, todo terminó. Ella estaba libre y James caía hacia atrás levantando las dos manos. Libre.

Oyó a Edward gritar mientras la levantaba en brazos. Oyó a Black diciéndole a James que estaba detenido, pero todo lo oía como si estuviera a una gran distancia, mientras los sollozos se acumulaban en su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha herido?

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero también asintió, confundiéndolo.

- Pero estás sangrando!

- No - levantó lentamente la mano hasta la herida que tenía en el cuello - Es solo un arañazo. Esta sangre es suya, se ha cortado.

Jacob se inclinó sobre el hombro de Edward.

- Sí, es cierto, ha sufrido un corte…

- Unos segundos más - comenzó a decir Edward con la voz rota, abrazando a Bella con fuerza - y te habría perdido.

- Lo siento, Edward - susurró Bella - Debería habértelo dicho. Los he puesto a todos en peligro. Esta mañana le he enviado una carta al oficial Black. Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo.

- Y con razón - contestó Edward, mientras le acariciaba la espalda - Estabas intentando protegerte, pero en ningún momento nos has puesto en peligro. De hecho, en cuanto ha llegado el momento, has sacrificado tu propia seguridad por la nuestra. Lo comprendo y lo admiro, pero deberías haber confiado en mí.

- Quería hacerlo - dijo Bella, pestañeando para contener las lágrimas - pero eso también te habría convertido a ti en un objetivo.

- Y por eso he estado a punto de perderte.

- Pero has venido a buscarme - señaló Bella conmovida - debería haber sabido que lo harías.

- Claro que deberías haberlo sabido - dijo una voz profunda tras ellos. Bella alzó la cabeza y, por encima del hombro de Edward, vio a Emmett apoyado contra la pared - Esta va a ser una buena lección para ti, hermanita. Los Cullen… cuidamos de los nuestros.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola!!**

**Tal ves se sorprendan... pero este fue el ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!! si, han leido bien, el último capitulo :( pero no se preocupen, aun queda el epilogo como es habitual =) Sé que el capitulo quedó un poco corto, pero no quería que se volviera una lata añadiendo cosas innecesarias. A veces menos es mas :D**

**Agradezco de todo corazon a todas las que ocuparon un poco de su tiempo leyendo el fanfic. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por dejar sus reviews y sus palabras de aliento que me motivaban a seguir con ella =) **

**Ahora, como lo prometí, estoy trabajando en la secuela de pretendiendo :D peeeeero, estoy subiendo una nueva historia para las que son mas impacientes. Sin embargo, no es dedicada a Edward y Bella. Lo siento chicas, pero está enfocada en Jasper y Alice, mi segunda pareja favorita de la saga. Sé que muchas prefieren a Edward y Bella para los fanfics, pero... no sean malitas y denle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia ok? =) ya subí el primer capitulo!**

**Un abrazo de Oso a todas y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Nos vemos en el epilogo!**

**PollyCox99  
**


	15. Epilogo: Celebración

**Summary: Encontrar una niñera no está siendo una tarea fácil para Edward Cullen hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta a ayudarlo. Todos Humanos.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Epílogo: Celebración**

Los Cullen, o mejor dicho Alice, habían organizado una barbacoa para celebrar el segundo año de matrimonio de Bella y Edward y todo el mundo en kilómetros a la redonda había sido invitado. Había luces en los árboles, música en directo, mucha comida, bebida y mucha diversión.

Todo el mundo estaba allí también para conocer oficialmente al nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen: Anthony, hijo de la festejada pareja. Nessie por otro lado se mostraba orgullosa al presentarle su hermano a cada invitado. Sin embargo, había tanta gente que por un momento se sintió intimidada porque no se había soltado de Edward desde que llegaron los primeros invitados.

- ¿No quieres ir a jugar con Ashley? - le preguntó Edward - Mira, está allí con tía Alice

- No - dijo apretándose contra el cuello de su padre – hay mucha gente! Además… Anthony me necesita.

- Entonces, ¿podrías soltarme un poco para que pueda respirar?

La niña lo soltó ligeramente.

- Creí que querías presentarle a todos a tu hermanito. Estabas muy contenta mientras organizábamos la fiesta. Has ayudado a inflar los globos y a decorar el jardín. Se supone que estamos celebrando. No tengas miedo.

La pequeña hundió el rostro en su hombro.

- Tienes que admitirlo, amor - dijo Bella sentada a su lado - Ver a todos los Cullen reunidos en el mismo sitio puede ser abrumador. Además… casi todo Forks está presente. Esta vez Alice se superó a si misma!

- Alice es Alice, cielo – sonrió Edward besando a su esposa – Como una Cullen, ya deberías saberlo. Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre - dijo Edward

- No señor! – dijo Bella sonriendo y tomándolo de la mano - Estás haciendo lo que se supone que debes hacer, ser el apoyo de Nessie. Tu padre lleva años organizando barbacoas y no creo que necesite tu ayuda.

- Así que vas a pasar la fiesta en mis brazos, ¿o me equivoco? - dijo y besó a la niña en la cabeza.

Nessie asintió y Edward se rió.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? - preguntó Emmett uniéndose a ellos.

- Cosas de mi hija. ¿Qué tal te va?

- Digamos que me alegro de volver a casa después de tres meses en el extranjero con mi hermosa esposa – dijo sonriendo – extrañaba las bromas a mi cuñadita!

- Si Emmett! Yo también te extrañé – dijo irónicamente Bella.

- Eres una verdadera vikinga! Una mártir! – dijo con entusiasmo Emmett – No cualquiera sobrevive dos años al lado de mi hermanito! Sin duda eres un milagro en esta familia…

- Ya comenzamos de nuevo…- dijo Edward girando los ojos impaciente.

Emmett no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

- Hablando en serio. Me alegro mucho de verlos así, felices. Nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz.

- Nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

- ¿Papá? ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que podía tener un perrito?

Edward abrió los ojos incrédulo y miró a Bella en busca de ayuda. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, sí lo recuerdo, es sólo que...

- ¿Me puedes regalar el perrito cuando sea mi cumpleaños?

- ¿mmm no prefieres otra cosa? Los cachorros necesitan muchos cuidados.

La niña agitó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

Edward miró a Emmett y a Bella y suspiró.

- Bueno… parece que tendremos que buscar un perro.

Emmett se quedó mirando a Edward mientras se alejaba.

- No sé qué le has hecho, pero parece un hombre nuevo. Ninguno esperaba que volviera a casarse ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Eres una bruja? ¿Alguna poción?

- Sólo lo amo, como he hecho desde que lo conocí – dijo mirando a sus esposo a la distancia - Creo que por fin se dio cuenta que podía ser feliz…

- Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, hermanita.

- Yo también.

Emmett miró a su alrededor y bajó el tono de voz.

- Dios! aquí viene la diablillo…

- Creo que todo el mundo lo está pasando bien, ¿cierto? - preguntó Alice con una gran sonrisa

- Ya sabes cuánto disfruta la gente en tus fiestas, Alice

- Lo sé – sonrió radiante - Me alegra oír eso. Aprovechando que estás aquí, quiero que hablemos de organizar una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nessie…

- Mejor me retiro – dijo Emmett con cara de pánico – Ni siquiera ha terminado esta fiesta y ya estas pensando en organizar la siguiente! Eres incorregible Alice!

Alice se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba.

- Un día de éstos, me rogará que organice algo! Ya lo veras! Recuerda mis palabras.

- Si tu lo dices…- ambas rieron

- ¿No te parece Anthony adorable? - preguntó Alice unos minutos más tarde, mirando hacia donde estaba Esme con su nieto Anthony en sus brazos.

- Completamente - contestó Bella con una sonrisa boba en su cara al ver a su hijo – es mi vida.

- Es tierno observar a Edward. Se ha acostumbrado rápidamente a la paternidad, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

- Sí, pero no me sorprende. Tiene una familia maravillosa y el es una gran persona. Solo era cosa de tiempo.

- Le has cambiado la vida cuñadita – dijo Alice tomando su brazo – Cuando se conocieron, siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de ti, como si fueras algo suyo.

- Así es, Alice. Le pertenezco. Siempre le he pertenecido y siempre le perteneceré.

***

La fiesta estaba siendo un total éxito y Bella sonrió a Vera que le estaba contando la enésima travesura de uno de sus quince nietos, y buscó entre la muchedumbre en busca de dos caras conocidas.

La de su marido, que se había ido aproximadamente hacía una hora a conversar con su padre, y la de su hijo de cinco meses, al que estaban paseando por toda la fiesta como si fuera un muñeco de exhibición. Todos caían rendidos a los encantos del nuevo Cullen.

Anthony era apenas un recién nacido y, aunque estaba bien cuidado en brazos de la madre de Edward, Bella quería saber dónde estaba.

En aquel momento, sintió un par de fuertes manos masculinas en la cintura y se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su adorado marido.

- Vaya, me has asustado! - exclamó.

- Hola, Vera - saludó Edward a su vecina - ¿Te importaría que me llevara a esta preciosa mujer? La necesitamos en la mesa de los postres.

- No, claro que no. Ya terminaré otro día de contarte las aventuras de Henry.

- Por Dios! - murmuró Edward al oído de su mujer.

A continuación, la giró en otra dirección y se alejaron.

- Qué historia tan interesante.

- No te puedes ni imaginar - contestó Bella chasqueando con la lengua - Creo que podré sobrevivir sin saber cómo lograron sacarle los dos granos de maíz de la nariz a Henry. Gracias por rescatarme.

En lugar de llevarla hacia la gran mesa en la que había bizcochos, galletas y tortas de todos los colores y sabores, Edward se llevó a su mujer hacia el estacionamiento

- De nada. Tenemos que hablar.

Al instante, Bella dejó de sonreír y se puso en guardia.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Anthony? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Nessie?

- No, no te preocupes, cielo. Nuestros hijos están bien - contestó Edward con paciencia.

A continuación, la apoyó contra el coche y la besó con pasión, hasta que Bella casi se hubo olvidado de la preocupación por su hijos.

- A ver si así dejas de preocuparte por Nessie y Anthony.

- Soy una madre primeriza y todas las madres primerizas nos preocupamos por nuestros hijos.

- Sí, ya lo sé – sonrió Edward - Se te da de maravilla.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

- Lo de ser madre, digo - se apresuró a añadir Edward – no me refería a lo de… preocuparse

- Ah, bueno - sonrió Bella

- ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos de la fiesta y nos vamos a casa? Podríamos estar solos y hacer lo que nos diera la gana.

Bella recordó la primera vez que se habían acostado y se planteó la posibilidad de estar a solas con Edward, solos de verdad.

Desde que había nacido Anthony, no habían tenido muchos momentos para estar solos porque, si no era Alice, o Emmett con Rosalie, eran los padres de Edward los que iban constantemente a ver a Anthony y a Nessie y, cuando se marchaban, había que atender a los niños o estaban agotados.

- Me encantaría - contestó.

Ya llevaban tres o cuatro horas en la fiesta y lo cierto era que le apetecía irse a casa, estar tranquila y descansar en brazos de su marido.

- Voy a recoger a Anthony y a Ne...

Edward la interrumpió con un beso.

- He dicho solos - le dijo - Anthony se va a quedar a dormir esta noche en casa de mis padres. Y Nessie está feliz de hacer una pijamada con Ashley en casa de Alice.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Oh, no. No puedo...

- Sí, claro que puedes y, además, lo necesitas. Ambos lo necesitamos. Anthony va a estar perfectamente en casa de mis padres. Les he dicho que nos llamen si sucede cualquier cosa y te prometo que tendré el móvil encima todo el rato. Incluso, si quieres, lo puedo poner en modo vibrador.

- Muy gracioso - contestó Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando hacia la fiesta.

Aunque no veía a su suegra ni a su hijo por ningún lado, sabía que estaban por allí y que todo iría bien. Y estaba segura de que Nessie estaría perfectamente con Alice.

Lo cierto era que echaba mucho de menos estar a solas con Edward, sólo ellos dos, y poder dedicarse a hacer el amor.

- Está bien - accedió aferrándose a su brazo mientras Edward le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo? - le dijo.

- Sí, en el desayuno - contestó Bella.

- Bueno, pues te lo voy a repetir por si no te ha quedado claro. Te amo.

Bella chasqueó con la lengua, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó.

- Yo también te amo, cariño.

- Creo que… - dijo Edward mientras acariciaba con devoción la mejilla de si esposa - lo más inteligente que he hecho en mi vida ha sido casarme contigo. Caíste del cielo como un ángel a mi vida, Bella. Y la iluminaste por completo.

La seguridad y el amor que destilaba cada una de las palabras que pronunció y la sinceridad que Bella vio en sus ojos la llenaron de una emoción y felicidad incontrolables. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y lo besó para que le quedara claro lo orgullosa que estaba de él, de ser su esposa, de ser la madre de sus hijos.

Edward se perdió completamente en ese beso. El olor de su pelo recién lavado y su perfume de flores se habían apoderado de él, la caricia de sus manos, de su aliento y de sus caderas lo habían excitado en un instante.

A pesar de que se había esforzado por mantener el control, por lo menos hasta llegar a casa, no pudo. La deseaba, la deseaba con tanto ardor que la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue la de un toro embistiendo algo rojo.

En cuanto estuvieron solos en el coche, se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con pasión, acariciándola por todas partes, apartando la ropa hasta llegar a su piel desnuda.

Bella sabía a chocolate del pastel que acababan de compartir, pero también a sí misma, a mujer dulce y apasionada.

Bella lo deseaba con la misma pasión. Sus manos abrieron los botones de su camisa, desabrocharon los de su cinturón. Era obvio que estaba tan ansiosa como él de que sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraran.

Edward comprendió que no era el único que estaba increíblemente excitado, así que la dejó ocuparse de su camisa y de su cinturón mientras se ocupaba de subirle la falda hasta la cintura.

Dio gracias al cielo cuando vio que no llevaba medias sino solamente unas braguitas que no tardó en deslizar por sus piernas.

Para entonces, Bella había logrado desabrocharle la hebilla del cinturón y se estaba ocupando de la cremallera de los vaqueros. Edward no dudó en ayudarla.

En cuanto su erección estuvo libre, tomó aire y la miró a los ojos. Bella también lo estaba mirando. Edward vio que tenía la respiración entrecortada y una expresión de impaciencia en el rostro.

- Eres mi vida Bella Swan. Por siempre.

Bella lo besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello y le pasó los dedos por el pelo. Sin dejar de besarla, Edward la tumbó sobre el asiento del coche y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Con un leve movimiento de su pantalón y de la falda de Bella, se encontró dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo lo recibió húmedo y Edward se sintió en el paraíso, dejando escapar un gemido de placer y apoyando su frente contra la de ella para intentar recuperarse.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo? - le preguntó.

A continuación, sintió que Bella asentía y que apretaba los músculos internos de su vagina alrededor de su erección para animarlo a que siguiera adelante. Qué dulce agonía.

Aquella mujer era increíble, abierta y deseosa, fluida y graciosa, pero a la misma vez salvaje y desinhibida. Tenerla entre sus brazos era como sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Desde que había probado el cuerpo de su esposa, no podía parar de besarla y de acariciarla. La quería desnuda y a su lado, gimiendo y disfrutando las veinticuatro horas del día. Y ahora estaba de nuevo bajo él, dejando que la tomara, amándolo como solo ella sabía amarlo, con ternura, sensualidad, entrega. Nada más nada menos que en el coche.

Edward se dijo que debería parar, disculparse y llevarla a casa o, por lo menos, llevarla a algún lugar decente donde terminar lo que habían empezado, a su casa o a un hotel, a algún lugar con una cama y sábanas limpias, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que Edward le separó las piernas y se introdujo en su cuerpo por completo.

Bella no podía pensar y apenas podía respirar sintiendo el peso de Edward sobre su cuerpo. Su calor, su intensidad, sentirlo dentro de ella era desbordante. Quería que se moviera, quería que le diera lo que necesitaba antes de que la urgencia por llegar al orgasmo se le antojara insoportable.

- Mi amor, por favor - suplicó.

Cuando Edward comenzó a moverse, Bella suspiró aliviada. Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, penetrando en su cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza hasta que Bella sintió que se le nublaba la vista y le pareció que estallaban cohetes por todas partes.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, pero acabó gritando cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella y una gigante oleada de sensaciones la llenó por completo.

Edward se introdujo en su cuerpo un par de veces más antes de gritar y dejarse caer sobre ella. Bella oía su respiración entrecortada y sentía el latido de su corazón contra su pecho.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos fueran capaces de moverse. Edward se apartó a regañadientes, ayudó a Bella a sentarse y le puso bien la ropa. A continuación, la sentó en su regazo y apoyó su frente en la de ella hasta calmar sus respiraciones completamente.

- Wow, la que acabamos de montar - comentó Bella tras un breve silencio.

El parabrisas y las ventanas estaban empañados por lo sucedido y no veían el exterior.

- Creo que Emmett estaría orgulloso de nosotros – dijo Edward riendo.

- Si, pero creo que ni tu madre ni tu papá compartirían el entusiasmo de Emmett – dijo sonriendo Bella – estamos en el estacionamiento de su casa!

- Es tu culpa, cariño – acotó Edward besándola suavemente – por lucir tan tentadora este día.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Cullen. Te veías completamente… sexy.

Edward movió la cabeza sonriendo, sorprendido de sus reacciones. Estaban comportándose como unos adolescentes.

Tenía la corazonada de que Bella iba a provocar siempre ese tipo de respuestas en él.

Y él encantado.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

**FIN! THE END! se acabó! :( Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo, y la historia en general, pero como saben... todo en la vida tiene que terminar u.u**

**Solo quiero agradecer su apoyo incondicional a este fanfic, cada review, cada comentario, cada sugerencia la agradezco de todo corazon! y espero que hayan quedado muy conformes con el fin de esta historia. Como saben estoy trabajando en la secuela de pretendiendo y estoy subiendo mientras la historia de Alice y Jasper, pero no se, al parecer no ha tenido muy buena aceptacion, pero es lo que hay XD**

**Nos vemos en ... otro fanfic y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de oso**

**PollyCox99**


End file.
